Everything Remains, As It Never Was
by TheCorpseGarden
Summary: He thought she'd look much better in his bed, as another one of his precious dolls. He wanted her to be his, to bend to his will, and to submit to him. "You'll beg for me, one day, doll." SasoriXOC. DeidaraXOC.
1. ENTRY ONE: Child of Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own this plot and my OCs.**

**IMPORTANT: This is a re-upload and a re-edit of a previous story of mine that was taken down.  
**

* * *

**ENTRY ONE  
**

Do you have any thoughts of what fears I must apprehend every single night? Do you have any idea what this feels like, undergoing a revolting, quite twisted game of tag in which it becomes clear within the first round, that I can never be the triumphant being? You can't now, of course, but once I explain everything to you in this diary entry, maybe light will be shed upon my pain. It was hard, even for me, to comprehend what was happening to me, but that may be because I fear what I am going through. Regardless of my fears and worries, I want to let you know what's been happening - whoever you are. I want you to put into consideration everything you're going to read. I'm almost certain that it will be too late for me whenever someone gets to read this, but that's alright. All I want is for someone to know my story and my torture.

The situation I'm currently in is a situation that is very tricky. There's a dangerous man involved, and I'm the one he's targeting. This is the sort of laborious task that requires the attention of Shinobis like Shikamaru or Neji, not beloved, endearing little Jessi.

I can easily tell you what I _**cannot**_ do at this moment in time, as there isn't much that I _**can**_ do, considering my captor and my strength. I don't think I'm powerful enough to put a stop to anything that's been happening. Something about me that you should know is that I constantly focus on the negative, and perhaps that is the reason why I am so hopeless right now. Perhaps if I had a little more of a positive tone, I could - no. There are some situations where positivity helps, but there are a lot of situations where fate plays a larger role. At least, that was what my Sensei always used to tell me. Though, it was long since I had been informed of the power of fate and positivity. I remember one time, about a week ago, that I felt more positivity than negativity - something very strange for me. I had a sudden gut instinct while I was training that Shiina, my teammate and friend, knew everything. I felt that she knew of what I was going through night after night, and understood my pain and terror. Perhaps it was the way she glanced at me from time to time, with something more in her eyes rather than coldness and raw intellect, almost as if she knew how it felt to be in my exact situation. I gave it more thought, and decided that I knew she didn't know what was going on - she had no way of knowing. I didn't, however, erase the conclusion that she knew _**something**_ was up. If anything, my friend was a good judge of character.

But she didn't know. She couldn't know. Nobody could but myself and the dead boy.

I hadn't told anybody; I swore that I would keep this to myself. I knew that deep inside, my true friends would never think ill of me for the things that I had forcefully participated in. They would blame him for everything, just like I do. Never would someone as gentle as me, weak little Chunin Jessi, commit such unspeakable acts, especially with someone of his ranks. It wouldn't matter what was said or what evidence was shown. I would be proved innocent...

...Well, innocent according to the law and supporting evidence, but perhaps not innocent or true to myself.

If we had been caught during the beginning, three weeks ago, the truth would have been simple. I would not have been a sinner because I would have spoken no lies. Now, after three weeks, twenty one nights of the same torture, if asked what I would plead... I would be lying if I said I was completely blameless of any sins that were committed.

I don't know why I'm worried about the aftermath of a current situation. I've already stated in the beginning of this entry that I do not believe I will be alive after this incident. I think that this whole situation will go unnoticed and unknown for a long time, and no one will have blame placed upon them. He'll be able to live his life without an entire village or a group of horrendously angry people after him, and I'll either be six feet under or with him.

Have my rambling made any sense to you to far? It rings clear as day in my head, but maybe that's because I'm the victim. Well, I guess I should get straight to the point now, huh?

As you probably could have guessed from the above paragraphs, my name is Jessi, short for Jessica, but I hate that name. I'm a kunoichi, Chunin level, mistress-in-training involving Genjutsu and weaponry. I'm fifteen years old, and I live in Konoha with my mother, father, sister, and little brother. I have a small group of three others that I train with, and I can't remember a life with without them. Shiina, Tay, and JayJay haven't done too much wrong, and I pray they never will. As for how I look, I can say that I have dark brown mid-lengthened hair, accompanied by chocolate brown eyes that are often covered by my glasses. That's all you really need to know about me based on my physical appearence.

Now, as for my situation... I do hate to be blunt about things, but at the same time, I've rambled on too much already and I don't have much time. I'm being raped, and not just by anybody. I'm being raped by an Akatsuki member, a criminal, a very treacherous man. Every night, as of three weeks ago, he carefully creeps into my room and casts a shadow over where I sleep. With only a wave of his hand, he has me trapped within his web, holding me with his blue-lit Chakra strings. If you've done your research on the members of the Akatsuki organization, you can most likely discover who I'm speaking of; Akasuna no Sasori, or as he makes me call him, Sasori no Danna.

Why it's come to this, I still don't know. He never really says much. He's a man of few words.

I first met the villainous redhead with my entire team. We'd been sent into the Forbidden Woods, an area fairly close to Konoha, to investigate strange behaviour that some people passing observed. Apparently, during the night, there were faint lights seen within, along with an an occasional murmur, and (just once) a small explosion. JayJay and Tay, both equally qualified to be leaders, led Sheena and I into the dark forest. I, at first, had protested, after hearing Sheena mumble _'I've got a __**fuck**__ of a bad feeling...'_ next to me. I did not wish to enter a place that was called 'the Forbidden Woods', at night or even during the day. The area had a gloomy look to it, and I had a silly feeling that the lights somehow represented wraiths, out to steal our souls. I kept my thoughts and concerns to myself, and the gate of the cryptic woods was opened.

Once we were in, we were in; the gate was locked by Anbu on the outside. They had the safety of the village's residents in mind, so I didn't mind being caged in on behalf of that. I remember wanting to ask why they couldn't do our job instead, since they were the ones that were advanced in training, but I held my peace. We searched around for clues, probably for a good twenty minutes before JayJay suggested we do the one thing that people should never do during a horror novel; split up. Of course, Shiina and I were technically 'outnumbered' because our two other teammates agreed, so we actually split into two groups. JayJay and Sheena went to the right, and Tay and I went to the left. The meeting place would be at the opening gates, and we could sense each other's Chakra signals, so I thought it wasn't_** too**_ dangerous.

I remember Tay stopped abruptly after about ten minutes had passed, holding her hands out as a silent gesture for me to stop whatever I was doing. I did, and we both listened as intently and as carefully as possible. There was a strange buzzing in the distance. At first, I had mistaken it for some sort of insect, but as I leaned into it even more, it had sounded something like a voice. We had both realized this at the same time, because Tay spun around swiftly to face me, casting me a glare that I could make out even in the pitch darkness that surrounded us. She switched her flashlight off and turned slowly back around, gesturing me to follow closely behind. I had felt extremely sick to my stomach wondering just what we would uncover in the darkness. I remember wondering if it was a beast of some sort, or a monster. I feared that it was Sasuke and his gang, hiding out, waiting for us. Tay rustled her way into some nearby bushes, the buzzing sound stopping and continuing off and on, getting louder and louder. I felt my breath hitch every time it stopped, thinking that whoever it was, or whatever it was, had heard or seen us. I feared every sound I heard.

Louder and louder the buzzing was, until we could decipher that it was indeed, what we'd thought; two humans having a conversation. This had made me feel a bit more eased, until Shiina's word kicked in once more:

'_I've got a __**fuck**__ of a bad feeling...'_

One thing that I had come to learn about the brunette was that her feelings - bad or good, weird or funny - often came true, and I highly doubted that she was incorrect that time. The way I saw it, why would anyone be hiding in a forest at night if they weren't dangerous or had nothing to hide? I had spent so much time rambling inwardly, that I hadn't realized Tay had been looking upwards and ahead the whole time, eyes wide, breath hitched, completely frozen.

You may want to ask me right now, if I actually wanted to discover the forest's recent mystery. To answer honestly, I somewhat did, and then again, I did not. It wasn't like I was _**afraid**_ or anything, I'm usually quite brave. Even in battle, I'm often able to fight as calmly as ever. That's probably because I haven't fought anyone infamous or truly horrible, though. I wanted so badly to blame Shiina for making me feel so uneasy, but that wouldn't have been fair. She couldn't actually see the future.

My breath hitched as well as I followed the girl's gaze upwards. My jaw dropped, and I stayed just as frozen as she was. Two men sat on a large tree branch attached to a colossal tree, one blonde and one redhead. If that doesn't scare you, then what if I told you they had Akatsuki cloaks on? That's right; they both belonged to the notorious organization known as the 'Akatsuki'. If you, the reader, are also a ninja, then you probably understand the terror we were feeling when we saw them both before us.

They didn't seem to notice us, though I was almost positive that I saw the redhead was glancing into our bushes every so often. Even if he had suddenly made a move and attacked, I don't think I would have been able to move. That's why almost jumped for dear joy when I when I gazed upon Shiina and JayJay, landing swiftly onto a branch near our enemies. They must have seen something to make them move back towards us. Perhaps they'd been searching for us and had instead come across the Akatsuki pair. Even through the darkness, I could see how Shiina grit her teeth in frustration. Her eyes narrowed quickly, and she seemed to never tear her gaze away from the direction of the duo. I could smell JayJay's strong cologne and see his insane eyes directed towards their targets. It seemed that he, too, understood that they were in a sticky situation. I heard either the blonde or the redhead shout something to them; I couldn't tell for sure, but I guessed it had been the blonde. I saw Shiina's body puff in and out slowly as she gave a long sigh.

"Well, if it isn't the ones we ran into a year or so ago." She retorted just loud enough for us to hear.

This time, the one with the smoother voice said something, being much quieter than the previous speaker. It was hard to tell what the enemies were saying, mostly because they had their backs turned to us, but I was able to understand our friends loud and clear.

"_**You**_ come onto _**our**_ land and ask _**our**_ names? What the hell...!?" JayJay seemed almost outraged, which was normal for him. He was the type of person that skipped the questions and sailed directly into battle.

That was when the battle hammer struck. The blonde jumped from his crouching position and seemed to throw something white towards our comrades. At that moment, Tay leapt from our hiding spot and pushed Chakra into her feet, jolting from the ground to the branch and going for the blonde from behind. Putting whatever fear I had behind me, I did the same, going for the redhead. The silent ones were often the more deadly, but I hadn't seemed to care or remember that fact. I saw Tay attempt to land a kick to the blonde's face, but instead got her foot grabbed and her body thrown back to the ground. I didn't have time to see if she was alright, for I had my own opponent to worry about. Writing about this encounter now, I wish that I'd had a clear mind to remember what I'd been taught. I also wish that we'd called the Anbu for help - they had certainly been more qualified to face two Akatsuki members. Because of my foolishness and my lack of eye contact, he managed to easily capture me. At first, I hadn't realized, but after I failed several times to control my body movements, the truth hit. Light blue chakra strings, the kind that lit from his finger tips, had been placed upon my body somehow. It was the oddest feeling I had ever, to have your limbs jerked about, almost painfully at times. Since there was no surface to land on, he allowed me to fall halfway towards the ground, before stopping me, and allowing me to dangle. I felt like a useless little marionette.

Above, my friends were fighting a monstrous battle. Screams erupted from all around, mostly Tay's, from what I could make out. I was at least happy to know that her fall hadn't killed her or knocked her out. The strings that held me jerked enough to make me feel like I was a weapon of some sort - only an object. From the corner of my eye, I could see Shiina taking on the puppet master, dodging the strings he shot towards her. He was making snide comments, probably in hopes that she would make a false move. I watched as she jumped sideways to the base of the tree, crouching there for only a few seconds before kicking off and towards her current opponent. He almost saw this coming, because he easily trapped her within the strings themselves, only to find that it had been a petty Substitution Jutsu. The real Shiina swung around a branch from above and attacked him from a birds-eye view, causing him to drop the strings that were attached to me, and dodge. Upon this, I finished my fall to the ground, this time very unsure of my fate. I remember hearing Shiina and Tay crying my name, but the rest is fuzzy.

The next thing I knew, I was in a Konoha hospital, getting nursed back to health by the one girl I hated the most; Sakura. I was to get care for only two days, which was considerably better than my other comrades. JayJay stayed for one week, from level two burns and a broken arm. Tay would be nursed for two weeks, from minor burns and two broken limbs. Lastly, Shiina would be required to stay for one week and three days, for a few level two burns, a broken arm, and a few broken fingers. To say the least, at that point in time, I was considered to be the luckiest one in my squad.

Now, though, it was a completely different story. Getting raped every night didn't make me lucky at all.

I got released two days after the fierce battle, in the afternoon. I seem to recall rain or a small thunderstorm that lasted all the way through until the following morning. It suited the first terrorizing night almost perfectly.

I'm nearly positive that he's been planning everything out since the beginning. It's as if it's all just a big game to him. It's like I'm the main character in a horror novel that he's been writing.

I returned home from the hospital only to find my upstairs bathroom candle recently lit. The key point here is that I live alone; nobody else has the key, not even anyone in my family. I don't just leave a burning flame in an empty house, and that's what really spooked me. I tried to think that I made a mistake, but if I had, the candle would've been burnt to the bottom by the time I arrived home. The next day, I opened my closet, only to find that my favourite outfit was mysteriously gone. That evening, I find it laying over one of the chairs in the dining room. At this point, I thought that I was going crazy and had some sort of mental illness that made me do things unconsciously. I didn't even think of the possibility of someone breaking into my house. The following night, I return home from visiting Shiina and JayJay at the hospital, and find that my cat had been slaughtered and placed into a box, set for me to open on my own bed. I realized then and there that I wasn't safe in my house, and that someone had been breaking in. I knew that it hadn't been my mind. It was at that point, that I got incredibly frightened. Somebody had a sick taste or even sicker distaste for me, and they could get into my home. I checked, at that moment on, before I left the house that everything was locked and could not be opened from the outside. I even changed the lock to my front door, with the help of the ever-so-handy Rock Lee. I didn't want to go running to the Anbu or the Hokage for whatever reason. Now, I think it would've been the best decision I'd ever made.

For a short time, I felt safe and unharmed, like nothing could get to me while I was indoors. Nothing strange had been removed or misplaced when I arrived home every evening. Things were alright... until night fell after a duration of two days. I did my normal night routine; brushed my teeth, tied up my hair, washed my face, took a hot shower, and double-checked all of the locks and windows. Once I was sure everything was locked up tight, I changed into my nightdress, which was white and made of fine silk. It's a comfortable outfit that makes me feel snug and secure. I blew out the candle and tried my best to sleep.

He awakened me with his Chakra strings, and made my body sit up in bed on its own, kicking off the covers. I was forced to look towards him. I hadn't exactly woken up at that moment; it had taken a few minutes for me to register everything that had been occurring so swiftly. I blinked a few times, even then, attempting to tell my mind that I was merely in a dream. It felt too unreal for it to be happening in my own home. Unfortunately, it hadn't been a dream and it truly had been happening. I remember watching him smirk and twitch a few of his fingers to make my body move on its own. The light coming in through my window sheers had given me a better view of him than I had gotten in the forest and it did indeed bring his Akatsuki cloak out even more. His fingers twitched enough times and in many ways, finally making me reach him, where he had been sitting. He sat lazily in my large cushioned chair placed in the corner of the room, with one leg settled over the other. His smirk (I really do want to say that it was ugly, but I can't bear to) was snide, making him look cocky and handsome. Everything about him seemed absolutely perfect, as if he had been forged and fixed down to the core in order to please women everywhere.

"You're a very beautiful girl, Jessica."

His voice, the second one I'd heard in the forest, was so smooth that it gave me goose bumps on my tiny arms. It only added to how thrilled I felt from his compliment. I realized, though, that nothing had changed; he was still the enemy and I could not let his kind words get to me. I said nothing, which seemed to amuse him even more. His smirk widened ever so slightly, and he fixed his legs so that he was sitting normally. All it took was a twitch of his fingers, and he made my body sit on his lap, legs spread so that my knees touched the arms of the chair. My hands were placed tightly in my lap, pushing my dress down enough to give me a bigger bust than I was used to. His breathing tickled my ear - it felt so warm compared to the rest of him. His skin was cold and hard, as if he wasn't _**real **_on the inside. His hands were cold and hard, almost as if they were not human flesh at all. That was when I remembered that they weren't. Akasuna no Sasori had built himself into a puppet long ago, in order to gain more power and perfection. Despite his attractive exterior, all I wanted to do was dive out my window and find help. His hands reached my upper arms, lingering there for a few moments. He seemed to find the fact that I was a human girl interesting, but I didn't know why. He gently rubbed my arms up and down.

"You look so delicate, poppet," He chuckled, a rumble in his chest that made my heart race. "Your skin is so pure."

It chilled me to think that he still had human sense despite being made from wood. I exhaled from my nose as quietly as possible, not wanting to anger him in any way. He seemed like the type to lose his patience quickly at the first sign of imperfection. The last thing I needed was a dominant Akatsuki member getting too angry and finishing me off. Though, thinking of where I am now, maybe I should have made him kill me then and there. His hands continued to move over my body. They passed my neck, thankfully, and stopped at my face. He gently glided the back of his hand over my right cheek, cupping the left.

"Your cheekbones aren't as high as I like them, but it certainly does not take away from your beauty."

I wondered what cheekbones had to do with anything. In all honesty, I'd never even thought about them before. I found it rather absurd to take note of such insignificant features. Finally, his hands came to my dark hair, untying it from its messy ponytail. He raked his nails through it, slowly, as if he could still feel it, supporting my theory that he still had his senses. His eyes closed for a few moments, and he almost looked as if he were savouring the feeling of my locks. His hands moved down to my legs, and my thoughts scattered in various directions of my mind. I didn't have any idea what he would do down there. He started at my thighs, moving his hands to the insides and leaning upwards from his sitting position a bit. His smirk still burned me.

"They're shaped so well, almost as if I'd sculpted you, myself." He chuckled once again, and I pressed my lips together in a futile attempt to stop my body from shaking. I didn't know if he was trying to be creepy intentionally, but if he was he was doing a fine job.

I said nothing at all, determined not to speak unless I absolutely felt the need to. His hands made their way upwards and towards my stomach, lingering there for several seconds, unmoving. His hands, though very cold and rough, were quite skilled; they knew where to touch and where to rub. This had been something that I had not expected. In fact, I hadn't even expected him to be as charming and as handsome as he turned out to be. I knew that he had been human at one point too, and being as attractive as he was, he had most likely lost his virginity long ago. Keeping that in mind, I suppose it was weird that I hadn't expected anything like this.

"You have the perfect amount of meat," He exhaled while his cold, hard puppet lips pressed lightly against the back of my neck. "Your breasts are how I prefer them. I hate large ones."

This is where I will end my detailed description... for now. As I write my frightening tale, the clock continues to tick. It is already one minute past midnight. This leaves me about a half an hour, probably less, to prepare for him. He is a very unpredictable man; he doesn't always show up past twelve thirty. I should count myself lucky that he didn't catch me writing about this whole ordeal. He's already told me what would happen if I opened my mouth about anything that's been happening between us.

"**Just remember, poppet: Good dolls don't tell on their masters."**

Sometimes, after the deeds had been done, he would lay with me for a few moments. It was rare, and I didn't know why he did it, but it happened. In more than half of those rare occasions, he would threaten me in every scenario he could think of, which made me believe that he had a great fear of being rejected. Even though I don't think he'd ever admit (even to himself) that there was a possibility of his horrid plan backfiring, I still think he had a bit of worry deep inside. The heart knows exactly how to worry one.

"**If you tell anyone... Anyone at all, love, I will make the worst happen. Just remember that." **

I don't care to know what 'the worst' was. I haven't told anyone. It's even a stretch doing what I'm doing right now - writing this. Knowing his mind, and how mentally destroyed he could be on the inside, 'the worst' would probably truly be 'the worst'. I prayed it would never occur. One thing I must tell you, before I stop writing, is despite my going on about him being mentally unstable and creepy, he is one of the most intellectual people I have ever met. This only makes my escape more difficult. Don't get me wrong, I have thought things over inwardly, made plans, all of that, but I was terrified what he would do if I carried any one of them out. I'd tried (only once) the first week. I let him have me, let him finish with me, let him wrap his wooden limbs around me as I slowed my breathing and pretended to sleep. Soon, he rolled over and I had my change. I made a wild dash for the window, and leapt from it, sending chakra into my feet as I landed on the ground; Chakra was useful where you didn't want to break any bones. I only made it a quarter of the way to help, before he caught me. It had been times like this, that I wondered why I had even bothered to buy a house that was at least a five minute walk from the rest of the village. He brought me back against my will, gave a huge speech about why I shouldn't run away from him, and tied me to the bed until seven in the morning. He had his way with my body until he had his fill.

You may want to know where I was running to. In that case, I'll tell you that I'd been running to Tay's house. I don't know what would have happened if I'd gotten there - maybe he'd have killed her - but I knew that Tay would have taken care of me. The problem that always halted me from doing anything at all was the fact that he had those pesky chakra strings. Once he had you, you couldn't easily escape. I often wonder if I'd be able to if I had more skill and strength, but I wasn't sure. There had to be a way, didn't there? Even so, who would I turn to? Who would I ask? How could I train? There was a small library in Konoha, but if I took out a book, Sasori might find out and question me about it. It was dangerous to do anything 'out of the ordinary'. Sometimes, I get a feeling that he's following me during the day. I believed it was my paranoia at first, but other times, it was like I could feel his auburn orbs glaring into me. To be honest with you, I don't-

I must stop, now. I hear footsteps approaching the stairs from above. I imagine that he's here once again. I'm glad I had the time to share everything with you so far. I don't know how I'm going to rid myself of his curse, and I don't even know if I can. I can safely tell you that everything will remain, as it never was.

* * *

**Authoresses' note**

**This is an older story of mine that was taken down. I re-uploaded it because a few people said they were upset that it (and others) had been taken down. I did my best to develop this chapter a little more and fix mistakes here and there, so I hope it's acceptable!**

**I'd appreciate if you'd review and tell me what you think - it would be really helpful :)**


	2. ENTRY TWO: Child of Rape

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, but I still own the OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**ENTRY TWO**

I giggled as Shiina and JayJay began to bicker, as usual, while we were out on one of our daily walks. Tay strode beside me, shaking her head and persing her lips every so often, listening to the two ahead of us. They weren't fighting out of anger or spite - that was something they never did. They often bickered out of fun with each other. I'd come to the conclusion that that was how they had become such close friends over the years. I recall that one time there was an enormously steep hill that we had decided to climb. The problem was that Shiina was too nervous to climb it. So JayJay picked her up bridal style and made a run for it up the hill, Shiina screaming profanity the entire way. I'd expected her to start a fierce verbal battle with him when Tay and I arrived. Instead, they were both sitting near a stream complaining that we had taken too long. They were strange people, but definitely harmless and likeable.

We went for walks often, mostly because JayJay was a bit of a health nut and wanted us to be as active as possible as a team. The way he saw things, our legs would become stronger and we would be able to advance in our training due to various forms of exercise. We went for our small trips usually during the late afternoon, around three or so, meeting up for lunch first and sometimes for dinner afterwards. No matter what we were doing, we all enjoyed each other's company. There were many forests surrounding Konoha, so we usually took a random path that was chosen by Tay or JayJay. We governed ourselves based on the path and how thick the forest was.

I blinked, my chocolate brown orbs tracing the green leaves, spying some that were already morphing red and orange. Fall was approaching, and winter would soon be upon us. That's my least favourite time of the year. I'd have to make sure every single hole in my house was patched, and my cheap house had little to no insulation. I figured I'd have to get a small job to pay for the patching and the extra warmth this year. I get paid when I go on missions, but the small pay wasn't nearly enough to cover living expenses. On top of warmth, I also don't like nature dying before me. Winter is such a sorrowful time of the year.

'_On the bright side, maybe with Sasori no Danna around, you won't have to worry about heat!' _I nearly smacked myself on the forehead with that thought. I got these stupid thoughts all the time, and I couldn't prevent them from surfacing. They seemed to come from deep within me, where all of my hidden desires lay. They were embarrassing and usually made me red in the cheeks, resulting in countless questions from my comrades. Tay had once asked me if I had a secret boyfriend that I was constantly thinking about. I wished I could have told her that I had, but I knew she would catch my lie if she ever went snooping around. Tay is one of those friends that like to know a _**lot**_ about your personal life.

I gave a soft sigh, slowly inhaling the sweet scented air that wafted within the nature surrounding us. The only thing that mattered right now was the present, Sheena, JayJay, and Tay - not winter or that disturbing puppet master that had a strange obsession with me. I smirked as I saw that Shiina and JayJay had run a little ways ahead of us and were now standing, looking upwards in wonder. Gazing beside me, I saw that Tay had also tilted her head to the right, looking upwards.

A soft rumbling in my stomach: _**"I've got a **_**fuck**_** of a bad feeling..."**_

I refused to look above me. It wasn't because I was scared, simply because I would rather look at my surrounds upon a surface than clouds floating upon nothing. Concern did indeed wash over me, and I did wish to know what my friends had laid their eyes on... but at the same time, deep within, I did not. I jumped when I felt someone gripping my upper arm tightly, and bit my lower lip to hold in a scream. My rational mind told me that it was only Tay, but ever since I'd been introduced to the conniving puppeteer, I felt like I was always a target of something. I stopped walking and turned to face her, worry clouding my eyes. She was still gazing upwards, where Sheena and JayJay were, but now she was quivering. One thing that I knew about my friend was she rarely feared anything; it took a lot to trouble her. If she saw something that made her tremble and gape, it was truly a terrible sight. I wondered if it would be Sasori and the blonde again, back to finish us all off.

I could hear Shiina's voice up ahead very faintly. It sounded like she was talking quietly with JayJay or someone nearby. She resembled a mouse at this point in time, not only because of her height due to how far we were from them, but because of the fear present within her voice. Her tone was very demanding and collected, or full of rage and disgust - I had never heard a tremor in it unless she was sick. This was yet another sign that the sight waiting for me just ahead would sting me.

"Ah... Hah... Eh... Ah... Wha..." The sentences that Tay had begun to form were ended before they could even start. For once, she was at a loss for words.

I gently set a hand on her shoulder, shaking my head to show her that I couldn't understand, but it was as if she could no longer tear her eyes from whatever was up there. Even then, as my friend suffered from the sights before her, I could not bear to look. It's alright to call me a coward here, because that's what I was. As much as I hate to admit it, I was a stupid little coward.

"O-One of you!" I recognized it as Shiina's voice, back to being authoritative. "Get the Anbu,_** NOW**_!"

I took note of the way that she'd said the word, 'now'. I now realize, as I write this entry, that she'd said the word 'fuck' in the exact same tone when we'd been in the Forbidden Woods. To hear her be that nervous twice when we were all together as a team seems almost haunting to me. It's as if her voice was a signal for Sasori to appear. I know better than to think that it was her intention to do such a thing. As I stated in the previous entry - she couldn't have known.

My body jolted forwards, as I felt a large hand dig into my wrist, and yank me back where we had come from. I immediately felt a tingling sensation run down my spine from the rough contact, and was surprised to looking up to meet JayJay's wide orbs. I'd expected something much worse. There was some form of insanity crawling within him, along with concern and authority, which unnerved me quite a bit. What could draw out even a small portion of madness inside of a man that is naturally very gentle with allies? I was suddenly almost completely positive that it had been Sasori. I felt the need to scream; my mind felt as though it was crashing down and being destroyed with every passing second. His hunt for me would never stop, and now he was going to take the lives of my friends. My eyes were wide and I felt as though I was going to vomit. JayJay, still disturbed and in a rush, didn't bother to notice my facial expressions becoming wilder and wilder. He jerked me forwards once again.

"Move! We're going back to get help!"

His voice rang through both my ears like a church bell, clear as day, and without even realizing it, my feet had begun to move alongside him. We were running in the direction of Konoha, to report something evil that appeared before my friends. I wondered if anyone in our village would be able to handle someone like Sasori. I thought that Kakashi and Asuma would definitely give him a run for him money, along with Tsunade. Hope began to swell within me as I ran - I began to believe that I was able to be saved from the dark master's clutches.

I twisted my head to the right and swallowed a thick gland of saliva before looking entirely over my shoulder. In the lush green above Shiina, was the most horrific sight I believe I'd ever laid eyes upon. There were cadavers everywhere. They were dangling by their feet from ropes that hung from tree limbs - they had no heads. Some were more grotesque than others. Some had their insides pulled out and strewn beneath them, and others had sharp nail-like objects through their necks. There were a few that had had their heads spared, and I could see that they had expressions of pure agony. They had suffered a great deal before dying, but I prayed that they could find some peace in the afterlife. Taking one last glance at a man who was hanging by one leg, I noted that his head looked like it had been blown clear off. I felt my body nearly fall into the bushes that lined the trail beside us. Thankfully, I caught myself before that occurred. I wondered if Sasori had remained at the scene of the crime, and I was worried for Shiina and Tay. I knew for sure that it had to have been him. The way the men were tied up looked a lot like his doing... his way of telling them that they were useless and imperfect... his way of telling me that I couldn't ever escape.

Beside me, JayJay had his teeth grit in anger and immense sorrow. It was hard to see him the way he was. He was frightened and worried for himself, the dead, and his friends. I knew that he was a true hero despite rarely revealing his true intentions and emotions during difficult circumstances. I knew that he would be able to help and I knew that he would be able to protect me. I was grateful.

"How does it feel, the blood on your hands?"

The voice reached me in a soft whisper. At first, I'd thought it to be the murderous doll, chasing after us and taunting us. I snapped my head towards JayJay and immediately felt relief, as I heard him mumbling to himself. He often talked to himself when grief-stricken events occurred. He mumbled curses under his breath to whoever he deemed were responsible. I wondered who he'd thought it was, and thought about asking, but found that my lips couldn't form proper words. I was still in shock from what I'd seen. I kept my eyes directed ahead of us, trying my best not to think of any images I'd gazed at from the scene behind us. I was still on the verge of vomiting, but I held back; we didn't have time to give into what our bodies wanted. We had to reach Konoha safety, and then I could do what I felt I needed to do.

'_Safety...' _The word echoed through my head, rising to my lips, wishing to escape. Such a powerful word it was, along with 'freedom' and 'power'. Those words, at that time, seemed so full of meaning. When JayJay and I reached Konoha, we would be within the veil of safety; we would stay in that veil for as long as we could, but...

What about Shiina and Tay? They couldn't be in the veil with us because they were back at the scene of the crime, awaiting our return. They were in danger, playing right into the hands of Sasori. I wasn't as worried as I should have been, as I knew and had faith in my friends and their skills. Had I actually had a clear mindset, I think I would have worried far more. They had been defeated and harshly injured in the Forbidden Woods due to only two Akatsuki members, one of them being Sasori. We'd had the advantage in number that time and they'd still whipped our asses. Fear often got the best of me in situations such as these, so I'm surprised I hadn't thought of the power VS power ratio. There was still that little place inside me that had a horrid feeling, but I managed to avert my thoughts from there. There were so many 'what ifs?' that I could contemplate, and would have if it hadn't been for JayJay lightly squeezing my wrist. He nodded to the village just up ahead - it really seemed like we were going to make it. For once, positivity leapt from the depths of me and became my dominant drive. I felt like we would be heroes and that I would be safe - I felt as though I would be able to tell someone about what Sasori had been doing to me, as well.

"Shii and Tay can handle themselves," He told me, as if reading my previous thoughts. "But we need to get help to them as soon as possible! I've got a fucked up feeling about all this..."

How I dreaded those three words, 'fucked up feeling'. I wanted to bark at him not say things like that, that he was pushing our luck, but I restrained all speech, not even sure if I would be able to produce any words. I felt weak physically and emotionally, but it was the hope I held onto that made me keep pushing forwards.

As we neared the large gate of our home village, JayJay took off ahead of me. He threw my wrist away in such a hurry, that I almost fell on my bottom. That was when reality hit me for the first time since I saw the gruesome sight as we ran. I stopped and held both my hands against my stomach, pressing into it. In mere seconds, I released what fluids I had needed to get out, all over the main road. Luckily for me, there hadn't been any people around to see me in such a weak state. Upon rising, I staggered to the right a bit, trying my best to steady my feet and stand as still as possible. I stood in one place for what seemed like an hour. The sickness was faint within me but still remained, making me grimace a bit. I didn't want to vomit again.

I took a few steps forward, arms still pressing into my gut. The only thing that was left to do was to find JayJay and receive the assistance that we required. Shiina had told us to fetch the Anbu, and I supposed we would definitely have to talk with Lady Tsunade. I thought that JayJay would be there before me, with his speed. I didn't see the need to run all the way to her office just to run all the way back. I didn't think I would be of any help. I knew they would most likely come back my way to reach the entrance of the village, so I did what I did best; I waited.

I sat by the gate and shook my head slowly. I pressed a hand lightly against my forehead and closed my eyes. The day I was having matched well with my dreadful nights. I removed my hand slowly, and blinked a few times, making sure I had no dizziness. My head turned towards the right of me, to see the small village stream glistening in the sun's light. That bit of water held so many thoughts, so many lives, and so many memories. I even had a few memories that I could tell. Shiina had always told me, 'the sea tells a tale', and I had no idea what she had meant by this. Did she mean that water could speak to me and tell me every tear, every raindrop's story? I shook my head and turned my gaze away from the stream. Forgive me for rambling again, but I feel that it's best to tell you everything that went through my head. Even if you never knew me, I want you to know me from reading this.

I looked to and fro, trying to spot some people I knew, but absolutely no one could be found. At the time, I found it extremely strange and worrisome. If you're from Konoha, or any other large village, you, yourself, would know that the village is never uninhabited during the day for no reason. I tried to take my mind off it, which was a stupid mistake. Instead, I should have tried to look for someone (anyone at all) that would look after me as I waited. My mind told me that I was sure that it wouldn't be long at all, before people came back my way. I leaned my back straight against the hard surface of the entryway and tried my best to ease myself as much as possible. I figured that I may as well make myself comfortable while waiting, there was no use being sore on the inside _**and**_ the outside.

My eyes blinked a few times before closing, taking in sounds all around me. There were birds chirping, water twinkling, and the wind blowing against nature. I noted that the breeze hitting the leaves above sounded almost like people talking from a distance. I remember thinking that they were hiding from me, talking secretively about my flaws. I reopened my eyes, finding the thought rather disturbing on its own. My head tilted upwards a bit, taking in a tall evergreen tree nearby. Near Konoha, the trees seemed to morph faster when Fall was near. My eyes travelled down the large tree, past the first large branch, then the second. They moved their way down the bark, until they met with something that could easily be missed to a person that is not paranoid: the eyes of a calm person.

Perched like a bird in pursuit of its prey on the third large branch, was the silhouette of a human in a long robe. At first, I had suspected it to be a male in some kind of skirt, but I quickly remembered that cross-dressing was frowned upon in our village. It was a man in a cloak. Despite the shadows of the treetops painting him a darker colour, I could still make out his pale skin and his ketchup-coloured hair. I blinked quickly, to see if I was imagining it all. I cursed my paranoia with all my heart and begged for it to stop playing mind games with me.

But it wasn't my mind. He was still there, watching me.

I threw my head down, rubbing my eyes almost violently with the sides of my index fingers. I refused to believe that it was him; he could only come for me at night. He wasn't allowed to take my days as well. He couldn't do this, and he wouldn't. I wouldn't let him. I stopped my actions and forced my head up once more, scanning where I had seen the figure. I looked to where the third branch was and saw nothing. The second branch and the first held the same surprise. I scanned the entire tree over again, searching for the worst, but ending up with nothing. I blinked hard, sure of what I had seen before, sure that it had not been anything but what it looked like.

I was aware of my stress, anger, and frustration, so I told myself subtly that I'd merely jumped to a conclusion. I thought that today had been my final day, and that he was going to finish me off, behead me, and hang me with the rest of his murders. I told myself that I was being preposterous; he'd gotten what he had wanted last night, and much more than usual. Why would he return so soon to take me away with him and kill me? Why would he choose now to even turn me into a puppet? I realized that I was extremely fearful of the man to believe in such nonsense. He had mentioned turning me into one of his 'masterpieces' , various times, but had never done anything to make me believe he would actually do it anytime soon. He continuously told me things like:

**"My tools would work well on such gorgeous flesh, blossom. One day, I'll bring you back to my workshop and transform you into true art."**

There were times where he didn't make as much sense to me, but I didn't much care as long as he didn't act on true stupidity and take me from my human form. I didn't doubt that he would do it, but I kept a clear mind on the situation and decided that he would only do it when he was finished with me. I didn't want to be raped night after night, but I wanted to be a piece of wood even less. That would be a true living hell. I flexed my back against the stone behind me and leaned back once more. Upon my selfish fright, I had forced my body to climb up against the wall a bit. I slowed my breathing before leaning my head back and tilting it towards the sky again. Instead of coming eye to eye with a passing cloud, I came eye to lifeless eye with a madman.

Everything happened almost too fast for me to even recall. I opened my mouth to scream, but no noise came out, resulting in my lips flapping apart and together simultaneously. There was a sharp pain in my neck, and I spied a needle being shot into view. He ripped it from my neck so quickly that it had been practically painless. The painful part was whatever kind of fluids he'd injected into my system. It felt as though he'd put burning acid into my veins. My lips flapped even faster at this, my brain assuming that it was dangerous poison of some sort. I figured that Sasori was finally finished with me and had to dispose of me by order of the Akatsuki leader... or just because he wanted to. All positivity and hope that I'd been holding onto faded away, and I was left with only darkness. My eyesight was becoming blurry and my heart seemed to be slowing down. Were these what my final moments on Earth would be; staring into the eyes of my rapist? Would I wake up a wooden being the next time I opened my eyes?

As the last bit of sunlight faded from my view, I could hear chuckling. He always seemed to chuckle at my misfortune and his gain.

"I'm nowhere near through with your body yet, doll."

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**I feel like I'm just speeding through these re-edited versions. I'm having a lot of fun with them! I hope they're enjoyable to read as well.**

**I'd appreciate reviews on how I'm doing - it's kind of like, why should I re-edit and re-upload if no one's enjoying them? Thanks!**


	3. ENTRY THREE: Child of Eternity

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.**

* * *

**ENTRY THREE**

A faint thumping sound in the distance is what awakened me. At first, I believed it to be my head, but the sound was continuous, endless perhaps, reminding me of something begging to be released. I felt my eyes twitch, and my nose inhale a huge dose of stale air. My body was the weakest I believe I've ever felt it; I felt that I needed extreme energy just to open my eyelids. I kept them closed and focussed on what I felt in the air around me. My head still felt groggy, but I didn't expect that to go away for a while. The thumping sound was still there, and I came to the easy conclusion that it was my heart. My heart was the thing that desired to be released. I focussed as hard as my body would let me on trying to remember what had happened last and where I was, but found no sure answers. My hearing was beginning to open up again, the beating of my heart fading slowly. There were unfamiliar sounds erupting around me, sounds that I couldn't put an exact image to. There was a faint rustling, like trees blowing in a soft breeze, and a sizzling sound that made a loud 'snap' here and there. I had trouble deducing whether I was outside or inside, but I could feel no breeze from the wind I thought I'd heard, so I thought it was safe enough to say I was inside. Unfortunately, thinking and knowing are two completely different things, and I wanted to know the truth.

I focussed whatever energy I had on lifting my eyelids to reveal the truth I so desired. It was difficult - I felt as though something were trying to keep them closed - but I managed to slowly open my eyes. The first thing I saw was a blinding white light. It burned my eyes enough for me to close them and fear that I was blind. JayJay had told me that a blind person only sees a pure white light and nothing more. I'm still not sure how true that is. I tried to open them once again, and this time got something more than white. I caught a glimpse of something dark brown in front of me. I blinked multiple times, trying to make out where I was. The white light began to fade from my entire view, and settled a little to the left of me. I realized that it had been coming from a light bulb screwed into a small lamp. The rest of the room, minus the small place that the lamp lit, was very dark.

I hated the darkness. It made me feel weak and insignificant. After all, anything could be lurking in the darkness. There were strange creatures in the world that existed only to invoke fear and feed. I started to wonder if there was a creature near where I was lying, waiting for me to awaken so it could hear me scream as it devoured me. What sort of creature would I be faced with? I suddenly felt childish for even having thoughts like those and snapped my mind out of its depths. The darkness was still terrifying, but it wasn't so bad when you didn't believe in horrid beasts.

I felt my head pound hard and my eyesight was still a little blurry. I didn't have any knowledge of how long I'd been out, and that was another thing that heightened my worries. It was quite possible that I had passed out from dehydration or perhaps fainted and knocked my head into something. For all I knew, I could have even been captured by a malicious enemy that wanted nothing more than to kill and rape me. I could have been lying where I was for days on end without knowing what was happening. I didn't want to wait to see where I was any longer. My eyesight was beginning to centre and focus. I blinked hard once and looked to what was above me: a wooden ceiling. I was at more ease to know for sure that I was indoors.

I shook my hips a little, making the rest of my body move as well. If I could do this without pain, I wasn't disabled or permanently paralysed, which was another bit of good news. I stopped the movement of my hips and went to my right leg, lifting it up and finding no pain. I did the same with my left leg, and repeated the exercise once more with both, this time bending them at the knee and rotating my ankles. Aside from the various cracks that came from my bones, there was nothing abnormal from my waist down. I realized, though, that the sound of my bones complaining meant that I had been laying down for quite some time. How long, I still wasn't sure. I lifted my right arm a few inches in the air, bending it with ease, then did the same with my left arm and received the same results. I pushed energy into lifting my back from the hard surface I was on. The pain was received when I was only about an inch up, tingling down my spine and making me grit my teeth. Placing someone on something hard for hours on end was never a good idea. I lowered myself back down and tried to ease my jagged breathing. It was coming out like I had just run a full lap around Konoha. I didn't wish to move just yet, I found it better for my body to rest for a short time before straining it.

I felt a small tickle within my throat and gave a few muffled coughs. I didn't want to take a chance and give a signal to whoever was here that I had awakened. The stale air was making my throat cry for water. I felt like I hadn't taken a drink of anything in days. I lifted my head up carefully and tried to find some sort of tap that I could head to in the room.

In front of me was a beautiful fireplace, a fire already crackling inside of its cage. At once, I knew what the snapping sound had been upon awakening. The fireplace seemed to be handmade of white stone, a certain rock that was usually only found in deserts. I figured it must have taken a while to build. I turned my head to the right, my eyes settling upon a small wooden table that also looked handmade. On both ends there were two stools and two little fabric coasters to set drinks on. There was a door just beyond the table that was opened just a crack. An ominous light spilled into the room, snd I wasn't sure I wanted to exit that way. As I turned to the left and gazed at what awaited me there, I found myself completely dumbfounded.

There were four shelves painted black and red, each set straight and one below the other. Upon them sat about six small dolls per shelf, each having a small golden or silver plaque below them. To my amusement, the plaques told the names of each doll. I couldn't peel my eyes away, going from one doll to the next and so on. They were all female and they were all dressed in different dresses of colour and shape. I supposed that my favourite one was the one that had beautifully straight black hair with bangs that stopped where her eyebrows ended. Her hazel eyes were brought out by carefully painted black makeup. There was a small red rose in her hair that tilted to the right; I thought it made her look elegant. Her skin was painted white, increasing her exquisiteness, and her lips were done in bright red lipstick. The way her lips had been crafted made her look almost as if she were pouting. She had a very simple dress; silk-white that looked as though it had been gently woven by a spider, stopping just below her knees. On her feet, she wore tiny black slippers that looked well polished. I felt my lips curl into a small smile as I looked my favourite doll over once more before looking away.

On the same side of the room, right next to the dolls, was horror; it was completely opposite from the beauty I had spied only second ago. There were puppets, quite a few, hanging from what looked like butcher hooks. From where I sat, it looked like they were being impaled from their necks. They looked like they belonged in some demonic ritual. I raised my hand to my mouth, shaking my head slowly back and forth. At first, I had thought that I was overreacting, and bit my lower lip almost shamefully. When I got to thinking about it, I decided that I was not. Who had always threatened to turn me into a perfect little plaything?

**"My tools would work well on such gorgeous flesh, blossom. One day, I'll bring you back to my workshop and transform you into true art."**

I couldn't believe it had taken that long for me to realize what had happened to me. I shook my head back and forth, thinking much harder than I had wanted to. I didn't want to believe that I'd finally been taken by him. I hadn't thought that something like this would have ever occurred. If there were puppets and small dolls on shelves, who else could possibly live here but the one dominant puppeteer himself?

Akasuna no Sasori: my rapist and my kidnapper.

I jerked my gaze away from the gruesome sight that beheld my interest for what seemed like a thousand suns. I tried my hardest to remember how and when he had taken me, but I couldn't seem to remember anything at all. I could remember only the pain I felt when I passed out before him. I wondered if he'd struck me on the head with a large rock, or forced a sedative on me. I convinced myself that I would remember more if I explored the room a little more.

I sat up painfully, and my back creaked in agony but I paid no mind to it. I lifted my legs so that my knees hit my chest, and turned to look at what was behind me. There was nothing but a small square window and a rectangular table beneath it. Being the sadistic man he was, he had painted the windows black, probably to prevent anyone from gazing through them. I also believed he'd done it to further take away freedom from his victims. Leaving my cryptic thoughts there, I turned around again and let my feet hit the wooden floor. I knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to stay in one place, especially now that I knew Sasori was up and about. I could find no trace of him in the same room, and that scared me. I didn't want to explore, but if I didn't...

I shook my head violently. Too negative, I was. I stood with a little pain, but I was alright. My eyes were watering a little, most likely from the suffering locked within the pit of my stomach. I felt like I was going to vomit, but I couldn't afford to waste any time. I knew that staying in one place wasn't an agreeable option. I wanted to escape from the room as soon as I could. I had no desire to wait for my 'master' to return. A part of my mind told me that I could attempt to fight him. Shiina and JayJay had taught me that anything could be used as a weapon. The rational part of my mind dismissed this plan and reminded me of what had happened the previous times I'd tried to fight an Akatsuki member. Even with my friends, we were beaten. The only thing to do was to measure my surroundings and exit through the only door in the room. I took a few steps forward and balanced myself. It appeared that I had to get used to walking again.

Upon reaching the door, I lay a single hand on the golden knob. I gave but one hard gulp and pulled it towards me as slowly and as quietly as possible. I opened the door only wide enough to fit my skinny form past it. I didn't want to risk drawing attention to myself if the door hinges squeaked. I sucked in my stomach as much as possible and squeezed myself through the large crack I'd made for myself. I was terrified to see what was waiting for me beyond the first room, but I gathered as much courage as I could in order to move on. I breathed in the same stale air that wafted in the previous room. The only light came from dozens of candles lining the long walls. I had entered a dim hallway of at least ten rooms. The walls were painted a red that was darker than blood, making everything seem more portentous than it was. My imagination began to soar; if the room I had awakened to was amazing and horrible, what did all of the others look like? It wasn't good to let your imagination run free in situations like the one I was in, I knew that, but I couldn't seem to help it.

I looked to the left and realized that my door was the last in a long row. This, at least, gave me somewhere to start. If I was at the end, the exit would be at the start. I knew that the task to find the way out wouldn't at all be easy. There were countless rooms that could hold the escape route, and until I found it, I would have to search them all. I wasted no more precious time and began my walk. I decided that I would only begin checking rooms if the exit wasn't straight ahead, at the end of the hall. I feared running into any traps or other Akatsuki members. I watched the doors pass me on both sides and found my mind wandering off into the depths again. I wondered if I had been taken to the Akatsuki base, and I wondered if any of the other members, perhaps ones stronger than Sasori, would come across me. I stopped thinking right there. I didn't have time to worry about things I didn't know would happen.

Every single wooden door that I passed had a certain feel to it. The first I passed bore a sharp feeling of agony, and the second bore an intense feeling of anger. It felt almost as if the house held various emotions, just as humans did. It reminded me of a brain; each door was a compartment which held a certain emotion in a small area, so when a door was opened, the emotion contained within would be released. I wondered what the room of agony held, and guessed that it probably had torturous tools and dead people, waiting to be transformed into 'art'.

An open door at the end of the hallway put my thoughts to a halt. My heart almost stopped. The room beyond the door was pitch black; I could see nothing inside. I'd thought that there would be a door leading to freedom at the very end of the hall. Instead, I discovered something that looked like a trap. Why would there be an open door in the midst of several closed doors? Taking a candle with me was completely out of the question, as they were higher up than I stood. I could only walk into the darkness - nothing more. I felt like throwing a tantrum, I was so angry. How could he? I hated his games and I hated how he played dirty. I hated him unconditionally.

I took a step forward, and then stopped, still gazing straight ahead. I didn't know what the hell I was thinking at all. I'd deduced that I was heading for a trap, yet I was still heading towards it. I took another step forward and stopped again. I was so close to the darkness that I could have reached into it and faced the consequences. I didn't dare. I just stood there for another few moments before taking one more step forward. I tried to tell myself to turn back and try some of the rooms, but my body refused to obey. It wanted to know what was in store. I took a small step back. The blackness was almost blinding and the silence, deafening. I took in some of the musty air and made up my mind. I moved so that I was right in front of the darkness. I wanted to see what would occur if I looked the colour of death directly in the eye. It felt like decades that I waited for something to happen. I waited decades for something to hurt me.

But nothing happened.

My skin was rough and sweaty, most likely from fear and dehydration. I'd made the ultimate decision to step into the room and move off to the side a bit with my back against the wall. I refused to let something take me from behind. I hoped that my eyes would eventually adjust to the darkness, as well – I knew I'd be given a small advantage then. I would show this puppet master how I worked under pressure. I took one step into the darkness, immediately taking two full sidesteps to the left of the opening. I was breathing hard and I was near terrified, but I could keep everything under control until I got out. I closed my mouth to hush my breathing. I felt that he was in the room with me, and that alone gave me goose bumps. I knew I didn't have the upper hand at all, and I knew that I was foolish for prancing into unknown territory, but what other options had I had? What dangers would have awaited me in the other rooms?

I pressed my arms against the wall so I would be able to push off it if I had to. I nearly flipped out of my very skin when I felt something lightly pressing against my arm. I jumped out of fright and happened to discover it was a light switch. The lights flew on by complete accident (from my apprehensive jolt) and the room was brought to life. I hadn't wanted to draw any attention to myself with extra light, but I supposed I could find my way around better. Perhaps I hadn't wanted light because I hadn't wanted to know what was in the shadows with me. My eyes immediately adjusted to the light that gave the room meaning, and they began scanning around wildly. In front of me was a small old fashioned mirror, the kind that tilted in its stand. The wall design was more elegant and less plain that the first room and the hallway. The wallpaper was white with small roses streaming down on vines, thorns and all. I smiled warmheartedly, wishing that I had something to capture such a moment in some way. I loved roses, and I thought that the wallpaper perfectly matched a room that appeared to be a dining room. I turned my head to the left and my smile turned to a full out grin.

There were two twin doors, unpainted and made of beautiful hardwood. Instantly, I knew they were the front doors. I felt my heart jump for joy as I carelessly I ran to it, forgetting anything else that I could have inspected any further. What had I been thinking at that moment? Well, I can tell you it involved freedom, that's for sure. What I hadn't been thinking of, though, was the fact that I was possibly trotting towards a trap. I faced the two doors and reached for the golden handle, licking my lips in victory.

"**Leaving so soon, poppet?"**

My dreams almost instantly died, and I became frantic. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The only thing I knew I had to do was tear open the doors and run. I'd expect him to appear as I escaped. I hadn't ever blocked him out of my mind. I lay my palm on the smooth globe of the doorknob, twisting it to the right and pushing outwards. It was heavy, but I didn't care. I pushed my weight into it. From behind, I heard the sound of heavy footwear clacking against a hard floor. This sound only made me more eager for triumph.

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

He was on his way to me. He was going to capture me in the most humiliating way. He wanted to degrade me and make me feel like nothing. I shoved the doors harder. I was almost there. I felt like I would feel his chakra strings on me at any moment. I knew that I had to be a fool; no one escapes from Akasuna no Sasori.

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

_**Clack. **_

There was a brief pause in his footsteps and a soft chuckle from a little ways behind me. At that exact moment, I finished shoving the door open. Before me was a ladder that reached high up. I felt good feeling leave my body. As I gazed up, I knew that I could not escape. I also realized that he'd blacked the windows out in the first room because there was nothing to see anyways – we were deep underground.

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

I almost screamed aloud when I felt two cold, hard hands wrap tightly around my wrists, throwing them backwards and pinning them behind me. My mouth was open and my lips quivered. I could barely breathe from the shock I was in. I did not dare struggle, fearing that if I did, he would make things worse than they already were. I wouldn't be able to escape anyways. How and why would I go about fending him off? I had nowhere to run. He was made of wood, inside and out, minus his reproductive organ and his heart. I didn't think that you could injure wood. Even if there was a way to hurt him, I didn't know how to.

He pressed his cold lips against the right side of my neck, opened and closing them ever so gently, not quite kissing me, but giving me a few nice little tingling sensations. I didn't know why I felt so inclined to moan. I didn't even know why I sometimes felt pleasure from his touch. He was a rapist, and I hated that he could make me feel good. I felt his body rumble from behind me, as I usually did when he chuckled before he took me from behind. I knew that it would only be a matter of time before he ripped my clothes off and did what he always did.

"Did you think you could escape from me?" I felt his lips curl into a smirk against my neck. "I don't just leave my dolls alone without any adult supervision."

I wanted so badly to escape from him, to tell him that he had no business taking me to wherever we were, especially during broad daylight. I could hardly take his games – it was getting to be too much for my calm mind to take. Instead of speaking anything, I released a small groan, shaking my head back and forth as slowly. I wanted to seem bitter whenever I encountered him. I wanted him to understand that I wished he were dead. Unfortunately, it seemed that I was never able to mask my fear. He always saw right through my cold expressions. It's true; I'm a pathetic and lonely girl. He knew this. I believed that was why he continued to lay his vile hands on me. He wanted someone like me to dominate and destroy.

"Don't you have anything to say to your master, Jessica?"

The words he said to me almost made me sick to my stomach. That was what he thought of me; I was a toy in his mind. In my mind, I was a strong, beautiful, and young kunoichi, with friends and family that I held dear. I didn't and still don't think much of myself, but I wanted to say at least one thing to him. I wanted to make some kind of impact. I gulped hard, steadying my body from shaking any further within his superhuman grip.

"You..." I hissed. "I hate you..." I felt like I was stating the obvious. "I hate you and what you do to me. You're nothing close to a human being, but you have numerous flaws. Mark my words, you have flaws."

I finished breathing heavily through my mouth. It had been horrific enough just to stare at him. It was even scarier to know that I'd insulted him. His doll had insulted him. What now?

His lips jerked away from the side of my neck, and his mouth was opened. I almost believed he would bite me. Instead, I heard him laugh for the first time ever. It was filled with power, masculinity, and that little bit of anger that I had expected. I wished he'd choke on his laughter. Once his mouth closed, he quickly spun me around to face him. We locked eyes quickly, and I found it amusing that he expressed his anger by laughing. His auburn orbs were flaming with irritation, yet he was smirking almost insanely. I was so busy analysing him, that I hadn't noticed his hand rising until it was too late. He slapped me hard across the face and sent me sailing to the ground. I hit the floor hard and didn't make any sudden moves to get up. I can't tell you that I was shocked he had struck me, but I can tell you that I hadn't expected him to strike me then. He yanked me to my feet violently and grabbed a handful of my hair in one of his hands.

"I don't like your hair, doll. I think you would look better as a brunette." He was still smirking at me.

I squeaked at the feeling of my hair being pulled. I figured out what his game was. Whenever I disobeyed, he would inflict harm on me and possibly take a part of me away. By 'a part of me', I mean he would take away something that either made me Jessica, or something that made me human. That time, it had been my hair. He sedated me with another of his needles and dragged me back down the long hallway. He placed me on a table in a dark place and began to slice off the hair I was so proud of. It became short hair that framed my face. I eventually passed out from the drug in my system along with frustration. It was hard to stay still when a madman was changing you to suit only himself. I was in agony as he did as he wished with my hair. I wanted to kick and scream, but that was out of the question. So I did the next best thing – give into drugs and emotions. I fell into exhaustion.

"Don't you dare talk back to me." He growled before I faded completely. "I'll keep taking, poppet. I'll take your humanity."

I believed him.

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**Holy shit, I'm so happy that some people finally decided to review and let me know how I was doing. I was getting nervous that I remade the story into crap... lol**

**Thank you to those that have been reading; I appreciate it!**


	4. ENTRY FOUR: Child of Revulsion

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own my OCs and the plot of this story.

**HEY: There's sex in here, and it's graphic. If you aren't comfortable with reading it, then get out quickly, before it hits!**

* * *

**ENTRY FOUR**

I lay on the workbench that he'd left me on with my new hair. My back ached from the wood beneath it, and I had no idea what I looked like, but I didn't like the change one bit. I'd always detested hair that was too short and blondes. Believe it or not, I really loved my dark brown hair; it was hard to take in that I would never have it back. What was even harder to take in was the fact that I had no idea where I was being held. By that point, I remembered how and where I'd been kidnapped. I recalled the murderous scene, along with running away from Shiina and Tay with JayJay to get help. It helped ease me, but it didn't at all make me calm. The only thing I knew for sure was that I was deep underground with a psycho. I didn't know if there were other Akatsuki members around, and I didn't even know why I'd been taken so suddenly. I was confused and unbearably uncomfortable.

I sighed and glanced at the clock beside me; it was ten past eight in the evening. I also didn't know how long I'd been out, but I was happy that I was able to know the time. Sasori told me that the poison would wear off in a few hours, and I guessed that would be soon. The poison not only made me sleep, but it also made my limbs feel as though they were jelly. I couldn't even move my fingers; I supposed I was lucky I could even move my eyes.

The fire was still crackling from before, and I felt the eyes of the dolls on me, somehow watching me like a hawk. The thought crossed my mind multiple times that the dolls could truly see what I was going through. I thought that they had once been alive, and that the dark puppeteer had transformed them into porcelain dolls. I wondered if I would join them one day.

My mind was the one thing that scared me the most. My thoughts were supposed to be the only things that kept me alive and me, but the way things had been going, it felt as though they had turned on me. I couldn't seem to pry my thoughts away from horrible things, and continuously believed that I would die in the near future. I tried to have hope that I would be found, but it was hard – I didn't know where I was, so how could any of my friends know? Things were beginning to take a turn for the worst. I didn't know how long I would last, but I certainly didn't want to give up so easily. I decided that I would fight as much as I could. I tried my best to look at the present from then on - I didn't want to think of any limbs I would soon lose.

I tried to move my fingers, and was able to make them twitch. I was amused to know that he hadn't been lying when he'd told me I'd be out for a few hours. It was sort of settling to know that he didn't lie about everything. I had no idea where he'd gone to. I'd woken up to an empty room, just like before. Unlike the last time, though, I decided I wouldn't run off before he came back. I curled my fingers towards myself, and found that I was still unable to move my large limbs. It terrified me that he had poison in his possession that could paralyse and do much worse to humans. I wondered if he'd amputate my limbs with anesthesia. I closed my eyes tightly and pushed those thoughts away. I'd told myself to stop with them, but my brain refused to obey.

I heard the room door open and close swiftly, and I snapped my eyes open again. I couldn't afford to be blind against him. His ghostly footsteps echoed in my mind.

**Clack.  
Clack.  
Clack.**

I wondered what he would do to me next. I guessed that he would turn me into one of his creations next. He stepped beside me and looked down at my vulnerable body. I was still completely clothed, I supposed that was one good thing, but I didn't know how long that would last. At the back of my mind, I wondered if he wanted to play some kind of screwed up 'dress up' game with me, wherein he stripped me, took advantage of me, and dressed me like a cute doll. It was a situation that was likely to occur, and I feared it greatly. I stared back at him, but found I couldn't dare look him in the eye. I think he knew this, because I saw him grin maniacally. He always had the upper hand.

He coiled his arms around my upper body and pulled me gently so I was sitting up. He pressed me against his chest and seemed to almost cuddle into me.

"Now that the sun has set, Princess, what shall we do tonight?"

I tried to open my mouth, but found I could not. I wasn't sure if it was because I was afraid or if it was the poison. Perhaps he knew that I wouldn't speak, and that was why he'd asked me a question like that. I knew that I didn't have any say in what we'd do, and he knew that I didn't want him touching me. He was teasing me. He gave his infamous chuckle and brushed my new hair back from my face with a cold wooden hand. I'd associated his chuckle with the chuckle of a snobby wealthy man; it was so chilling and absolutely emotionless. Everything about him was emotionless.

"What's that? You want me inside you?"

I wasn't shocked when he made this accusation at all. I was enraged, but not shocked. I'd thought that he would place disturbing speech into my mouth. I wanted to curse at him and shove him away from me. I wanted to kick at him and throw things at him. I wanted to do everything an angry rape victim would want to do to their rapist. He bit into my neck and sucked on the spot. Marking me like usual. I closed my eyes and frowned hard. It would have felt romantic and erotic if it hadn't been Sasori doing it. I refused to release any moans or groans of pleasure.

"My, my..."

He removed his hand from my back and slid it down my spine. I shivered from his creeping touch and wanted to tell him to stop already. Once he was past my shirt, he stopped and tugged on my shorts. I instantly regretted wearing what I wore on days off. He slipped a few fingers under the hem of my shorts and slid them down ever so slightly, teasing me by not taking them off just yet. He liked to take things slowly, perhaps because he found amusement in my embarrassment and pain. He inched the item down enough so that it revealed the beginning of my thong. One of his fingers tenderly caressed the laced part while the others felt the smooth fabric. The thong had a background colour of teal, with black 'X's and 'O's throughout. The back of them were like a corset - two black strings were entwined, holding it up. Despite how elegant and suave he was, I knew he enjoyed the view. He lifted my body and pulled my shorts completely past my ass in one foul swoop. I felt his cool lips against the side of my neck, kissing it in multiple places.

"As always, I'm delighted with the clothes you wear, poppet."

I had to hand it to him - he wasn't a total brute when he molested me, but he was very cruel. He took the time to kiss me and stroke me. He appeared to dearly want reactions out of me. The only reason for that, though, was because he knew I would feel humiliated if I succumbed to his touches. He trailed his fingers up my right thigh very slowly, stopping for a moment at the beginning of my right cheek. The way he was holding me up was uncomfortable for my chest. He had a strong arm tightly against my breasts in order to hold me up. It was painful and I was sure he knew it was. He ran his fingers back up to my exposed thong and rubbed the black lace sensually, as if savouring such an abstract feeling. It was still strange to have a man touch me in my woman places. It made me quiver with a hidden feeling of pleasure. I felt his fingers tug on my panties the way they had tugged on my shorts.

It was in no time that he slid my panties off to join my shorts; it sailed past my thighs with simplicity. I wished I could have enjoyed it, and I wished I could have lost my virginity to a man of my choosing. I resented him for constantly humiliating me the way he did. Even through sensations of pleasure, there was always burning hate inside. His breath tickled the shell of my ear. I breathed heavily as he curled his tongue around it and nibbled. I felt one of his hands against my ass, squeezing it and digging his nails into it. He squeezed the globe roughly and made it juggle within his touch. A violent slap he gave it made my pussy twitch with pleasure. I bit my lip to bite back any sounds I would have released. Having his amusement there, he sat my back down again. My breasts felt much better without his damn arm pressed up against them. The only problem was that he'd made me feel hotter than I wanted to feel. I didn't want him to know that I was able to feel pleasure because of him.

He wasted no time turning my body over so that I was faced down on my stomach. He wasn't a patient man when it came to anything. With his index finger and thumb, he spread my ass cheeks apart, revealing a small puckered hole in between. The puppet master spread my cheeks apart with two fingers and held his middle finger just outside the hole. I braced myself for the pain of him intruding, knowing that he would indeed do so sooner or later. As far as I can remember, he hadn't done anything to my back hole until then. He paid much more attention to satisfying my wet pussy and my breasts. I jerked uncomfortably as he dug one of his sharp nails into it. Instead of entering like I'd expected him to, he circled his finger around the hole, stimulating it to the point where I almost wanted him to enter. He pressed his finger against it a little harder than before, and I felt something tiny slide inside. He'd inserted only his finger up to the nail. I half-heartedly wanted him to get it over with, but another part of me enjoyed the teasing. My breathing was beginning to get ragged, and I could feel the shame already.

He slid his finger out almost in no time, and gave my ass a hard spank. I yelped and felt my thighs quiver with pleasure. I tried to look back at him, but he used one of his hands to keep my head forwards and in one place as he continued his assault. He gave both cheeks a few good slaps, watching them jiggle before giving each cheek special attention. He caressed them generously before giving each nine hard spanks. I could almost feel the red marks he had surely placed on my fair skin. It was painful, but it was something that gave me a strange feeling of pleasure. I hated my body for succumbing so quickly to him. He paused after he'd given the cheeks their individual attention, and placed his finger back at my tiny hole. He circled it a few times, and I thought for sure he would dive inside once again. I dug my nails into the bench in anticipation. I wasn't sure if I'd feel pain or pleasure, but I definitely wanted to feel something. His finger suddenly stopped circling, and he slid it down to where my pussy was. He'd gotten me excited enough so that it was dripping wet and ready to be played with. Every twitch that my inner muscles did made me feel how sticky my pussy had gotten. His fingers wasted no time finding my entrance, tracing it lightly up and down. I spread my legs out a little more so he could get a better view and so I could feel more pleasure. To this, he smirked devilishly. He always loved it when I gave into him. He loved it because he loved seeing me feel bad about myself afterwards. He was a sadistic sex puppet.

"You're already wet..." He slithered his two fingers into my hole quickly. "...how amusing."

I felt him inside me, his knuckles bending just at my entrance. My walls tightened around his digits, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I'd wanted to feel something, and it was lucky for me that I got to feel pleasure. As soon as I realized that my mouth was agape and my eyes were closed, I felt my heart drop in anguish. I hoped he hadn't noticed. I restrained the will to buck my hips from wanting him to move in some way; I wanted him to force his fingers in and out of my pussy as fast as he could. I wanted to feel four of his wooden fingers fill up my hole. He moved his fingers up and down, hitting the top and bottom of my insides. My nipples began to tingle at the feeling of my pussy being played with. I wished dearly that he would release them from my shirt and play with them.

His movements started out agonizingly sluggish, never going at a steady pace, and never fully removing his fingers. I felt my hands nails pick some of the table up under them; I wanted more. As if reading my mind, I felt his actions pick up, and his speed increased. I could faintly hear how wet I was with every move he made. The bliss he made me feel made the shame I was feeling almost vanish from my mind. It was still there, but it had been pushed back. I didn't care anymore; I would worry about respect and shame when everything was over with. The pleasure that was building up inside me felt as though it would burst from my very stomach at any given moment. I felt my mouth open wide, and I wanted to moan but held back. I was imagining what my sweet release would be like, and how it would wash down to my entrance like an ocean wave. My hands were in fists, and I thought I tasted a bit of blood from my teeth grinding against my lower lip. I pounded lightly against the table, begging for what I wanted. If it had been when I was sedated moments ago, I might have said that I was pounding for help, but now, I was pounding for my enemy to give me what I needed.

When my release was so close I could taste it, I threw my grit my teeth and my eyelids refused to open. My pussy was twitching with contentment and I finally gave in. I opened my mouth and gave a low moan as I came. I couldn't stop myself until it was too late. The puppeteer halted his actions and grinned snidely. He removed his fingers from my hole, a clear, sticky liquid around his digits and my womanhood. My breathing had become panting, and I felt my body quake in anticipation for what would come next. I knew that he was nowhere near done with me. He liked putting me to shame a lot, but he enjoyed sex a lot more. Sasori placed his wet, wooden fingers to my lips. He pressed them against my skin roughly, and I opened my mouth. He placed them on top of my tongue and instructed me to suck on them. I did as I was told, the blush on my cheeks deepening.

He ripped his fingers from my mouth once I'd gotten a good taste, and wasted no time moving his hands to the bottom of my shirt. He produced a sharpened kunai from his mysterious cloak. He didn't want to play games anymore; he meant business. I felt the brisk metal press lightly against the flesh on my back, moving upwards, and cutting through the fabric. I'd expected him to become violent with me and shed blood with the kunai. I didn't put anything past an S-ranked killer. To my surprise, though, no blood was shed. The only thing that had been destroyed was my shirt; it was in two unequal pieces beside me.

He lifted me onto my back once again and sat me upright. He removed my torn shirt and revealed the chest I'd been hiding beneath it. He placed the kunai on the table beside the workbench, and I couldn't stop thinking how strange it was that he hadn't cut me with it. I'd thought for sure that he'd try to operate on me somehow, even if he just have me little incisions. Perhaps he was trying to be careful with me for the time being.

My bra was strapless, and had the same design as my thong; I could tell that made him excited. He'd enjoyed the sight of my thong, but I thought he liked it better now that it matched with my other undergarment. He was the kind of person that liked to be symmetrical and organized, I could tell. He gazed at the item with lustful eyes, eager to see what was buried underneath. He placed his hands atop each of my breasts and squeezed them together. The cleavage he created seemed to amuse him greatly, as he bent down and nibbled on one of the spheres. He let them wobble back into place as his hands crawled to the latches on my back. His magic fingers worked wonders in a mere few seconds; the bra was swiftly loosened and fell onto my lap. My small breasts hardened upon feeling the cool air wafting through the room. I was completely naked, as usual, before Sasori. Hi hands fell back to his sides as he took in my appearence, staring over me like I was a famous work of art... _**his**_ work of art.

"Your flesh..." He murmured. "It's paler than I like, but it suits you well... I like it."

I didn't know why any sort of speech he constructed sent chills throughout my body. He spoke with a dark tone _**and**_ a radiant one depending on the situation. His voice alone was haunting and emotionless, something I feared and (deep down) enjoyed.

I heard a faint rustling from beside me, something that I was all too familiar with. He was getting ready to pleasure himself with my body. He flipped me onto my stomach once again and instructed me to get on my knees. By this time the sedative had worn off completely and I was able to move, but I still didn't fight back. I knew that there was no use, as I couldn't escape his range and I didn't know where to run to. I was already vulnerable and naked - there was no telling what he'd do to me if he ended up catching me. He was going to fuck me and fuck me hard. He was going to make my breasts bounce up and down. He was going to take me from behind.

I wondered what would happen if my friends barged in to save me at this point in time. I wondered what they would think if they saw me give into him with eyes full of pleasure. I thought of what their reactions would be if they saw my mouth open as I moaned. They would see the black cloak with red clouds and know that I was getting fuck by the enemy. They would shake their head in disgust, but wouldn't look away; they would keep watching, watching until I came and his seed was spread deep inside me. Would they still have loved me? Would they still have saved me? I thought they'd cast me a few scornful glances and leave me in his dark clutches.

_"It's too late for her." _Shiina and JayJay would say. _"She's an Akatsuki's slut."_

It was difficult to believe that my friends would say things like that with a right mind, but I knew my mind wasn't right. It wasn't right because I wasn't right. I was allowing him to get the sex he wanted from me. Was it my fault that he was strong? Was it my fault that I couldn't fight back? I found myself wishing that I'd trained harder. I found myself thinking that it was entirely my fault.

I felt his penis at my main entrance, moving up and down slowly, and I almost cried for him to let me be. I wanted sex, but not from him. I wanted to have my pussy filled, but not by his dick. One of his hands had found its way to my chest, cupping my left breast and sliding his large thumb past my nipple ceaselessly. I felt my pussy twitch insanely, wanting to feel him. The shame was weighing down hard on me and I felt my eyes start to water. I suddenly wanted to disappear and never reappear again. I didn't want to like what he'd give me. He stopped teasing my slit and gripped my hips with his clamp-like hands.

With one powerful thrust, he pushed his dick as far into my pussy as it would go. It pounded hard against my back wall and I felt my inner walls clench tightly around him. My mouth opened wide and I moaned as loud as I ever had. My eyes were watering from before as well as from the bliss he'd introduced me to. He squeezed my breast once, perhaps as a signal to tell me that he was ready, and began to slowly pull himself out and in. I disliked going at such a sluggish speed, but I knew he only did it to tease me and make me beg. In the end, when I was horny enough to beg him to go faster, he would pound me as hard as he could until we both gave into such strapping sensations. I bit my lip hard; the sensations he gave me felt unreal. His dick was thick enough so that it felt like someone had pushed four fingers at once into my pussy. His fingers glided underneath me and rubbed my clit, only giving more stimulation to my body. My panting had gotten worse since he entered me, and I felt as though my heart would break out of my chest at one point.

The puppet master - _**my **_master - moved in and out at a steady pace. I could feel his balls swing back and forth as he thrust, hitting the skin over where my bud was. I figured that his balls were a fair size, which meant more cum. His cum was very sweet (minus the salt, of course) and so blowjobs weren't as bad as I'd expected them to be. When came, he usually sprayed my chest and face with it, telling me to clean myself with my fingers and mouth as he watched. I didn't know what he ate, but I was sure that he didn't eat the wrong foods. Or, perhaps he didn't eat anything, being a puppet and all. Perhaps his semen was naturally just very tasty.

I bucked my hips a bit, as a silent beg for him to start moving a little faster. Much to my surprise, he complied. His movements picked up, going from slow to standard almost immediately. I slurred a gasp and a moan, making it sound like a sexual purr. I hadn't meant for it to come out like that, but when he replied with a soft grunt, I could tell that he'd liked it. The hand that held my breast squeezed it, now pinching the nipple lightly with his thumb and index finger. He removed his other hand from my hip so that he could push down on my back. I clenched my inner muscles around him, wanting to get the full effect and feel his dick move in and out of my tightness at all times. The hand that was on my back dug its claws into me, a usual signal that he was enjoying himself. The hand then rose and gave me a swift smack on the ass; I could only gasp in shock and ecstasy. The truth was, I had always loved the feeling of being manhandled, and it had been one of my fantasies as a virgin. It's hard to admit, but I guarantee you that it's the truth. I liked it rough, but I didn't like the rape.

His speed increased, both of us very close to our ends. The hand that was on my breast moved down to where my pussy was, rubbing my clit with his middle and index fingers rather quickly. I couldn't hold back at that point; I screamed in agonizing pleasure as I felt my body heat up. My orgasm was close, and all I'd wanted was the chance to release. My breath came out in extreme pants, as though I had just finished running for miles. I imagined someone, one of the other Akatsuki members, walking in on us having sex. I imagined the blonde man from the Forbidden Woods walking in and catching us. With this thought and such stimulation, I felt myself give everything up and release. Despite my climax, the mad Akatsuki kept pounding, the strength in his thrusts never wavering. I didn't know if I would still be conscious by the time he came; the feelings were too great, and my body was too tired. I suppose he saw my body drooping over, because he gave my ass cheek yet another powerful strike, grunting in bliss as he picked up the speed and went even harder. His balls kept swinging up, like a pendulum on a clock; teasing my clit every time they grazed by. The tiredness was beginning to make my mind cloudy, but it was the pain from the roughness that kept me conscious.

At last, he pulled out, and rubbed his dick quickly. It was only a matter of seconds before he squirted his semen all over my ass, pussy, and back. It made me feel like a whore, most definitely, and I felt even worse about myself when I felt myself wanting him to cum right on my face. My heart was still racing and my body was covered in sweat. Of course, unlike me, he wasn't panting or sweating. It was as if he was used to vigorous sex, and it had little effect on his energy. He stood silently, watching over me, most likely waiting for the moment where I would be calm once more. I swallowed hard, but kept my eye on him as much as I could; I wasn't sure what he had planned for me next. My pussy twitched from time to time, unfortunately satisfied with what had occurred only minutes before. After sex with Sasori, I never felt totally satisfied. Instead, I felt utterly disgusted with myself. It was even more upsetting that I couldn't do anything. I wasn't able to bite back at him and I obviously would never be able to fight him; I was too weak and exhausted to do shit bugger all.

There was a soft rustling from behind me, most likely him tucking his dick back into his pants. My whole body twitched at that thought; the redhead's thick cock was ready for meat any time, and all he had to do was remove it and... I nearly jumped when I felt his index finger at my anus once more, touching the puckered hole as if in wonder. I didn't know why he hadn't penetrated there. He appeared to be curious about it, as if he'd never touched anything like it before. I closed my mouth, gulping hard, finally feeling my heartbeat slow down a little. The session hadn't been as rough as it normally was (which was also weird), but I wasn't complaining. I felt his nail dig into my hole a little, only giving me small discomfort. He tapped it a few times.

"You're tight here..." He muttered softly. "...but I'll fix that."

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**Again, the few reviews I've been getting make me happy that I'm doing well with this. Thank you, all!**

**I recently received a review that there were things I've taken out that should've been left in to add more suspense to the story. I want to apologize if you readers feel that way, and I urge you to give me criticism if you have any. Don't be scared! I want to create this story so that it's enjoyable to read, and in order to do that I'll accept any suggestions or help from you guys.**

**Thank you for continuing to read!**


	5. ENTRY FIVE: Only Tools and Corpses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs as well as the plot of this story.**

* * *

**ENTRY FIVE**

My body felt numb and my thighs were killing me, but still, I was under the control of the devious puppeteer. As he marched me down the hall with his cursed strings, I could feel juices running from my disgraced pussy. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but he clearly didn't care about what I felt after sex. Without even giving me time to rest, he yanked me up by the arms and threw me to the ground. When I refused to get up, he pulled his chakra strings out and captured me in his grasp once again. I wanted to hide my face in shame and hide out in a corner; there was so much wrong with what I'd done with him. I felt like a dirty little beast for enjoying his cock so much. I wondered what my friends would say if they found out (that was something that crossed my mind quite a bit).

As he led me down the hall, he kept me closely behind him. He forced me to keep my head down and my eyes to the floor. I didn't know where we were going, and I was nervous of stumbling over something or bumping into him. I told myself that if there were any other Akatsuki members in this place, they'd surely have an eyeful of me. Sasori hadn't bothered to dress me or even clean me up - I was a mess walking down the long hallway. I wondered if the blonde man from the Forbidden Woods was watching me with lustful eyes, wanting a piece of me as well. Deep down, I prayed that that wasn't the case; the redhead was bad enough. With him, I felt like a real marionette. I questioned what the dolls on his shelves did to try and stop him from toying with them (I'm sure they'd been actual people in the past). They would move their glass limbs in attempts to strike him, but would fail due to his ultimate power. I felt as useless as they did.

Though I couldn't see the many doors that we passed, I still felt a strong urge to rip each and every one of them open to see what was in store for me. I guessed that there were other like me, and I wondered if they were being held in other rooms. I didn't know if I was correct, but it was a comforting thought, as I didn't want to be suffering alone. On top of anything else, though, I wanted to learn of my whereabouts. I didn't know if I would ever be able to escape on my own, but I wanted to have the hope that Shiina, JayJay, and Tay would somehow find me. I wanted to know if Sasori's hideout was a place that they would be able to search and find. It was hard to have hope when you don't know what your fate was, but I tried anyways. I needed to do something positive with my mind in order to keep me sane.

After what seemed like an eternity, the master stopped abruptly. I almost bumped into him, but he stopped me only inches away from him. He turned to the right and reached into his cloak. I believe he produced a key, or maybe something else, and opened the door. I wished I could have taken a look at the door to see what features it had, but my head remained down. I heard jingling, metal clanking against metal, and assumed that he had a set of keys for each door in his palace. If that was the case, it wouldn't have mattered if I'd tried the other rooms upon waking up the first time. He would have made sure they were all locked so that I'd still have slicked right into his trap. There was a soft clicking noise, the same noise that I'd heard when I'd attempted to flee, and opened the front doors of Sasori's deranged dollhouse (I've decided to give his place a nickname - 'the dollhouse').

The door was opened, but I hadn't noticed until I began to walk after him once more. I tried to brace myself for what sights my eyes would possibly lay upon in the room before me, but found I couldn't. It was hard to predict what would be in the room. I figured it could have been anything from puppets, to prisoners like me, to torturous tools of death. I was sure that if I had control over my own body at that moment, I would have refused to enter the terrible room. I would have used my feet and run like the wind. I would have made my way back to where that ladder had been, this time beating the bastard to it, and I would have climbed to safety. Unfortunately, I didn't have such options; I was stuck under his control, and perhaps I always would be.

My eyes focussed hard on Sasori's cloak. While I liked the design of red clouds on a black background, I detested the organization; the cloak was pretty, but their deeds certainly weren't. I jumped when the door behind me shut on its own. I think the dollhouse has a special mechanical system to it that makes doors lock and close without any contact. That's the conclusion I made then, and that's the conclusion I'm making now. I'm not sure if Sasori is able to make something so advanced in technology, but I wouldn't put it past him at all; he's almost too smart. I didn't like that about him.

The room we'd entered was different from the other rooms I'd been in. This one didn't have the musky smell the others did. Instead, it smelled a lot like woodchips, which made my terror rise. The thought crossed my mind that he had wooden limbs waiting for me throughout the room. I thought that he was finally finished with me, and wanted someone newer and more exciting. I truly thought that I would be lifeless within the few moments I was in that room. I expected him to knock me out or kill me quickly; I didn't think he'd make me suffer. I knew would have to look at my surroundings eventually (if I even lived that long), but fear told me that I didn't want to. Fear, at first, is everybody's friend. It smiles at you and beckons you to draw closer. Being the fool you are, you go and embrace its shadowy arms. That's when it starts to get to you, making you hysterical on the inside. Your mind begins to race and assumption after assumption piles on your brain. What could be there, lurking in that corner? What's here, standing beside me?

I felt my body quiver, and the sweat pouring down my forehead felt like rain on a glass window. Fear had gotten the best of me instead of curiosity, and I didn't care to know where I was. All I wanted to do was escape the room. I didn't want to have my limbs torn off, and I wanted my dark brown hair back. I didn't want to be near him anymore, I just wanted to be home again. I wanted to **escape from the fucking room**. I felt the chakra strings attached to me jerk a little, and my head rose, forcing me to view what was around me. As usual, I tried to brace myself.

There were metal shelves to the right and left of me, two on each wall, holding various objects. The ones to the right held tools that looked as though they were designed for torture or some sort of scientific dissection project. I immediately felt my stomach bunch up, and felt my heart beat against my chest like a horse's hooves beat against the ground. A cold shiver went down my spine, and I felt like I was going to vomit. My mind tried to tell me happier things would happen, but I couldn't deny the facts; he was going to create perfection with my body. I was certain I would find the same sort of tools to the left as well, but upon turning my head, I was deceived. Instead of things that resembled pliers and hammers, I found things that would only bring me torture. Piled orderly on the two large shelves, were instruments of pleasure. I spied dildos, vibrators, and anal plugs of many shapes and sizes, along with others tools I didn't recognize. I could catch a clear glance at many of the devices, but I assumed them to be made of wood – everything else around the dollhouse seemed to be. I hoped I was wrong; wood gave you splinters, and splinters on the outside weren't as bad as... You know.

It was a bit of a shock to me, seeing the sex toys in the puppet master's possession. I'd always imagined him to be a man that was stoic and less perverted despite the rape and bondage. I never imagined he'd have such vulgar things to torture his victims with in one of the many rooms of his house. I gulped hard and wanted to shake my head in disbelief and horror. The fact that he actually had a room dedicated to pleasure and sex most likely meant that I wasn't his first victim; there had been other poor souls before me. Having my theory finally confirmed, I wondered if I had also been correct when it came to girls besides me trapped in Sasori's underground hell as well. The thought crossed my mind that he'd probably already made them into puppets. I suspected him to be a man that was incredibly impatient, meaning he got bored easily; I suspected that I was the only 'doll' left. If I was wrong, and he didn't kill, store, or transform them, another possibility was that he gave them to other Akatsuki members as concubines. It was simply dreadful to believe that I would find out eventually on my own.

"As you can see, I like to toy with my dolls while they still live."

His voice startled me, and his warm tone made me want to vomit even more. He spoke as though what he was doing was completely normal. He spoke as if killing the innocent was something everyone did. My nose twitched, feeling anger well up inside me. I'll tell you: no words could describe how sick in the head this man is. There are no words to describe him, and there is no help for him. While I'm in the dollhouse, I feel a crossover between vomiting on the spot and sheer embarrassment. The redhead gives off a strange aura that makes me feel these things, and the gloomy rooms also add to the feelings. I hate it here, and I truly do hope I can escape one day. I hope that, instead of writing my story, I can actually tell it to someone in person. All I want to do is get out alive.

He made me walk abruptly again, but this time he stood a little to the right of me. He stared intently as I walked by, as if he was waiting; as if he was waiting for something horrid to happen. In front of me was a replica of the table I'd been on in the previous room. Behind it was yet another blacked out window, and a small square metal table on wheels. I guessed that the metal table was useful for placing the dissection tools on whenever he worked on creating his 'art'. I stopped at the wooden table and was forced to take a seat. My feet dangled over the edge, and I suddenly felt like a little girl at the doctor's office, waiting to be examined.

**Clack.  
Clack.  
Clack.**

The footfalls he made always had the same menacing sound, and they were really starting to piss me off. I wanted to scream at him to take off his shoes and get away from me, but I knew that would only lead to more trouble. It didn't take him long to appear before me, a disgusting smirk across his handsome face.

Slowly, he leaned his face down so it was directly in front of my own. If you were to see him up close and not know anything about him, you might think that he was a beautiful boy with a lot going on in his life; you might even think he was harmless. The way his messy red hair formed short spaced bangs across his forehead made my heart pound rapidly, and the way his harsh auburn eyes stared into me nearly gave me goose bumps. With his cloak done up to his mouth, there was a mysterious air to him, reminding me a little of the stereotypical 'boy next door' thing. He looked nothing like a puppet or even a mannequin; his skin looked as smooth as a regular human's, and there were no signs of any chips or lines that made him resemble wood. Even his lips looked as though they belonged to sweet teenage boy; soft and promiscuous. He was physically flawless, something else that made my hate for him grow. It was hard to hate someone or something that looked the way he did.

"Your face, my dear, is very..." His lips were barely open, so the words were blown into my face in a soft whisper. "...delicious."

I felt my cheeks redden, and felt ashamed of myself. I didn't mean to blush at his words, but I hadn't had much contact with men in my teenage years; Sasori was the first man to say romantic things to me, and I didn't know how to take them.

I saw his fingers twitch out of the corner of my eye, and I felt my body move so that it spun around at a ninety degree angle, facing the blacked out window. From there, my knees were pushed under me to support the lower half of my body, and my upper body was placed against the table. I felt as though I were a cat, stretching leisurely in the afternoon sun. I felt uneasy due to my body being in a variation of the doggy style position. Feeling my naked body against the hard wood was a sensation that made me feel embarrassed. For some reason, I felt as though I were being watched by bystanders, my wobbling breasts, my sagging stomach, and my pulsating vagina revealed to all. I wanted the humiliation to stop.

I couldn't see him, but I could hear him moving. It was eerie how I could hear him instead of see him. It made me think of a horror novel I'd read, wherein monsters could be heard, but never seen until the final moments of their victim's lives. One of his hands grasped my right foot, and I almost gasped with fright. His other hand was fiddling with something. I felt a cool texture against my ankle, and I felt my body jerk a bit. I didn't know what he had in store for me, but I feared the worst. I feared that he'd take off my foot first, and work his way up. I closed my eyes and hoped he'd sedate me so I wouldn't feel the pain of metal sawing against bone. I shivered thinking about it, and prayed that I was wrong. A tiny 'click' was heard from my ankle, and cool metal wrapped tightly around my flesh. He had the nerve to lock me up tight in restraints.

I moaned softly to myself, feeling woozy and wondering what would happen next. There was the option of slicing me up or pleasuring me; which would he choose? I was propped up on and chained to a large table in a sexual position that told my male partner he was in charge; would that turn him on? My dark desires began to surface, transmitting bad thoughts to my mind once again. Reluctantly, I desired for Sasori to rub my clit and stick two of his long fingers into my pussy. From there, I wanted him to tease my little button, rolling it between his index and middle fingers. Finally, I wanted him to remove his fingers from inside me, and replace them with a thick dildo from one of his shelves, pressing it in and out of me until I came all over it. The thoughts made me want to slap myself and return to reality. It was obvious that I shouldn't have been so eager for pleasure from my captor, but my desires said otherwise. I was put to shame once again, and this time by my own mind.

There was another soft click and cool metal clasped my other ankle. I hadn't even seen the restraints upon entering the room and looking around. Even as I approached the table, I saw nothing like what he'd placed around my ankles. It was strange how things something seemed to just 'appear' conveniently for Sasori in his twisted dollhouse.

He came into view to the right of me, this time allowing me to watch as he placed my wrists through two more metal restraints. I was finally released from his chakra strings, but that didn't matter – I was still trapped in one place and at his mercy. I wiggled my ass around a bit, whimpering when I felt my back crack from being in such an irregular position. I wished that he would do whatever he was going to do to me already to that I could be back in a somewhat normal pose. I knew he wouldn't just release me without either hurting me or pleasuring me; he wouldn't let all his tools and phallic instruments go to waste. He wouldn't let me rest until he'd had his fun.

I heard him rustling around to the left of me, where the sex toys were. It gave me chills to know that I would soon have something other than his dick inside of me. I'd never had anything bigger or smaller than Sasori inside me; I'd always been too afraid to masturbate with a dildo or even with my fingers. Before being raped, I'd been a complete virgin. I wondered if the dildos felt like an actual dick. I had seen dildos before, ones that had small bumps along the shaft. I also remember Shiina, Tay, and even Tsunade telling me that they felt very good. I wasn't sure I wanted Sasori to place one inside me, especially not one that was thick. So lost in thought, I hadn't even realized he'd returned until I saw his black and red cloak appear in front of me. It took his voice to snap me back into reality. His back was facing me, as he spoke, placing what he had taken from the shelves onto the metal table.

"I like to show my victims what I'm going to use on them." He exhaled sharply, probably holding back sadistic laughter. "It seems to give them more humiliation and pleasure, much to my amusement."

He turned away from the table, and revealed what was in his right hand first. To me, it resembled that of a pacifier, a large ring just under the base. It was coloured black, and looked about as thick as three of my fingers put together. I instantly wondered where it would be used, and hoped it wouldn't hurt. In his left hand, he revealed another questionable monstrosity. It had two layers, the next one thicker than the last. Near the base, it had something that looked like a latch for something. Once again, being innocent and inexperienced when it came to sex toys, I had no idea where the second toy would go.

The puppeteer turned once more, placing the two peculiar devices onto the table, and picking up two more. He turned to face me once again holding something that was silver with a black hilt. It reminded me of a blunt dagger, except the hilt had a little switch. I put the pieces together and decided that it was a vibrator with multiple speeds. Where he would put it, I didn't know. His left hand held something that looked like a beaded necklace; the base was a cylinder shape that led to beads of various sizes. I heard him chuckle and realized that my mouth had been open in awe. I wanted to know what the instruments were used for, and I was also very grateful that I wasn't going to be operated on just yet. I expected a little pain, a little pleasure, and a large amount of indignity.

He turned and placed the remaining items on the table. He would test out four different looking tools on my body. I was only relieved that I wasn't going to die yet. Whatever he placed inside of me, I would fight with the best I could; I wouldn't give up easily. He strode over to where I was positioned and gently stroked my cheek. It bothered me how casual he was regarding everything he put me through. I wondered if becoming a puppet meant losing all emotions. He placed his other hand against my chin and tilted my head to face him straight on.

"I am a fair man, princess." He said. "Would you like a choice of which tool you want inside you first?"

He claimed he was fair, yet everything he'd done to me had been extremely unfair. I was disgusted, once again, with how he did things.

"No."

I refused to play his mind games. I didn't want him to think I accepted his 'fairness' as what was truly fair, and I didn't want to seem as weak as I really was in his eyes. I saw his brows twitch with what I thought was anger. He tightened his grip on my chin and leaned his face closer to mine.

"No? 'No', what?"

I knew what he wanted, and didn't want to give it to him. I didn't want to brand myself as his slave, and I sure as hell didn't want him as my master. While the depths of my mind wanted sex, the rest of it wanted rebellion. I stayed silent instead of retorting something sour. He jerked his hand away from my cheek and reeled it back, to show me that he would strike me if I didn't obey. That was his idea of 'fair'. I remained silent, still. His hand came down hard on my cheek, forcing my head to turn violently. He grabbed a bunch of my blonde hair in his hand and tugged my head to face him again. This time, his face was twisted with impatience. He didn't like that his doll had disobeyed him, and he was going to make her pay; I knew that's what he was thinking.

He released my hair and let my head drop. I knew I'd done wrong, and I knew he'd try to get what he wanted out of me. I was scared... but I didn't want to obey.

Instead of any of the tools he showed me, he produced a set of two thin whips. It was as if he'd anticipated arrogance from me, and prepared himself for the situation. Instead of giving me a chance to redeem myself, he strode swiftly behind me and cracked the whip hard against my ass. I yelped in pain and felt my ass cheeks redden from the fierce contact. Still, I didn't dare speak the words he thirsted for. He snapped the whip against my ass twice more, harder with each strike, and waited. I knew I would gain nothing but a sore ass from my rebellion, but it was good to finally feel strong. It was good to finally feel like I had a choice. He rubbed the whip against my aching pussy a few times before cracking it across both my ass and my back. My back was a very tender place, and the pain was even worse there. I grit my teeth and closed my eyes. I hoped that it would end soon. The whip came down four more times, attacking both my cheeks and my thighs.

"You stubborn bitch..." I heard him mutter. I was proud that I was getting under his skin.

I heard the whip hit the floor behind me and breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't know what he had in store for me next, but I was happy the pain was over with. His cloak appeared before me yet again, and he took something else from the metal table. It wasn't long before he was behind me again. I jumped when I felt his fingers spread my cheeks open and his finger at my hole once again. I wondered if he'd place it inside quickly or slowly. I wasn't sure how it would feel, but I knew somehow that it wouldn't feel as bad as the whip had. His finger fell from my hole and was replaced with something that felt cooler. I guessed that it was one of the toys he'd taken earlier. The toy pressed lightly against my puckered hole. It trailed up and down, as if planning a surprise attack. I dug my nails into the wooden table, unsure of how thick the device was. I expected him to demand me to say what he wanted. I expected some cocky retaliation. When he stopped moving the toy and forced it all into my asshole at once, I got what I expected. I quickly realized that he had chosen the black toy with the thick bulb-like body (an anal plug), and I only knew because of the pain.

I could hold back any longer. I screamed in pain, and felt my eyes water. Sasori knows how to torture his victims, and that's something else I can add to the long list of reasons why I hate him. My nails scraped up wood from the table, and I felt splinters dig into my flesh. He got the embarrassment and pain he desired, but he still hadn't heard the magic words spring from my lips. I pressed them together and refused to let them speak. I was stupid and I knew it, but if I was going to die, I wanted to go down screaming. He quickly appeared once again in front of me, grabbing my hair and having me look at him. I kept my lips pressed shut as the tears dripped down my face. My ass was burning, and I felt like whimpering, but I didn't dare open my mouth again.

"You will obey me, you little whore." He hissed, dropping my head for the second time after reaching for something on the table.

He wandered around behind me again, this time rubbing something against my sensitive button. It was hard to hold back a thick moan upon feeling pleasure over pain, but I managed to. The toy lingered there for what seemed like ages, rubbing my bud gently, sending extreme ecstasy through my system. He pushed the tip of the toy lightly against my entrance, but didn't let it go in. I heard him flick something that sounded like a small switch, and the toy suddenly came to life. It vibrated softly against my slit, and I couldn't hold back my gasp. I felt instantly hot in my nether regions, as if my body was been in front of a crackling fire. The sensations felt unlike anything I'd ever felt before. I could feel his gaze on my back and I could tell that he was giving me a sick grin.

He pushed the toy inside me a little and flicked the little switch again. The vibrations increased, and all I wanted was to have the entire thing fill me up. I wriggled a little, as if I was begging in my own little way. I didn't want to give in, and I didn't want to feel how I did, but he made it difficult to have things my way. He twisted the toy in a little more and put it up to top speed. I opened my mouth and groaned against my will. I'd desired pleasure over pain, and I'd gotten what I wanted. I was merely lucky he hadn't decided to kill me for my insolence. My moans became louder as he shoved the device all the way inside me. He stepped back a bit to enjoy his work and to watch me struggle in my chains before taking yet another torturous sex toy from a shelf. I twisted my body and strained my arms; I wanted to get my hands on the toys and please myself. I quickly forgot about humiliation, along with 'right' and 'wrong'. I would remember later, but not now.

I heard him return to his former place behind me, but I was too intoxicated with feeling good to care. There was a little bit of thin saliva coming from a corner of my mouth, and my eyes were twitching in bliss. It was clear that I didn't have the right mindset to prepare for anything else he had in store for me. I felt him clip something onto my bud, and jumped. It stung, but the vibrator took most of the pain away. I heard him step back again and I felt something dangling from the clip. I didn't register what it could have been until I felt a quick surge of electricity flow through my lower half.

Now, you'd expect the electricity to hurt, wouldn't you? Well, in this case you would be wrong, because it only intensified the feeling of delight in my pussy. I don't know why it hadn't hurt, but I think it had something to do with the vibrator. Perhaps the electricity surging into me would regularly sting, but didn't with the feeling of the other toy in my pussy.

He placed something on the wood table near my chained foot and made his way to the front of me again. He wasted no time in gripping my chin in his hand for the hundredth time and leaned down so I was able to see him.

"You know what to say, Jessica."

He appeared calmer than before, as instead of a horrid frown, he bore a horrid grin. I resisted the urge to spit in his face, and probably couldn't have anyways – I was too busy moaning and whining for him to release me. I saw him pick something up from the metal table out of the corner of my eye, and knew regardless of whether I repented or not, he had something else in store for me. I hissed in anger and frustration. I could feel the sweat dripping down my face, and my breasts moving against the table made my pussy even wetter. I knew I would release soon, but I also knew he wouldn't remove the tools from me until he received what he desired.

"Fuck..." I whispered in exhaustion.

He gripped my chin tighter and his grin grew in amusement. He shook my head vigorously, as if to prompt me to say what I needed to.

"What was that, doll?"

I grumbled the words beneath my breath, but knew he wanted me to say them loudly and proudly. I was finally beginning to feel the humiliation mixed in with the pleasure, like I usually did. I cleared my throat as best as I could, and tried my best to stop moaning. It was hard – very hard – and my pussy tightened upon thinking that I would be complying to him once again. I looked at his smug grin and wanted to punch his teeth in.

"M-M..." I struggled with the word, the vibrator causing me to focus more on the sensation down below. "M-Master..."

I spoke as loudly as I could, and he seemed rather content with that. I'd expected him to force me to repeat myself various times, but he'd been content with just once. Perhaps he'd seen my spirit break the first time, and gained enough enjoyment from that. He released my chin gentler than the other times and smirked.

"Was that so hard?"

He walked past me for the last time and jiggled the vibrator a little, placing it one speed lower. From there, he used a few fingers to stretch my hole open as wide as it could go with something inside it, and placed yet another small toy where he could fit it in. I felt fear wash over me while (ironically enough) my pussy twitched with excitement. He slid the head of the small toy in beside the other, and I could feel that it was a very tight fit. It stung like hell, and I yelped loudly. I supposed that this was my punishment for being a bad doll, and I supposed there were also worse punishments that depended on how bad of a doll I was.

I heard him walk away from me, and felt my heart sink. I didn't have the faintest idea what tricks he had up his sleeve or where he was going, but I was almost positive that he wouldn't just abandon me; it wasn't like him to miss out on watching me squirm. I tried to turn my head around to see what he was doing, but the position I was in made it impossible for that to happen. All I could see was the blacked out window, and that made me feel absolutely terrible. I already knew that there was nothing beyond the window but dirt. I knew that if I ever broke the window, I'd feel even more caved in. I was underground, and I knew he only had the windows there for deception and torture.

"I'm leaving for a little while; I still have business to attend to."

I almost didn't want to know what business he had to do. I wondered if it involved the other possible girls trapped in the dollhouse with me, or if it involved something to do with the Akatsuki's goals. What surprised me the most, though, was the fact that he was leaving me to torture in peace, without his arrogant stare. It wasn't that I was happy to be left alone, I was quite the opposite. All I wanted was to please myself with the sex toys and be on my way, but I knew Sasori wouldn't allow that at all. I was panting at that point, and I felt more tired than I had before. I heard the door open slowly, and I felt the urge to shout for him to take me with him. I didn't know what would become of me if I ended up fainting from exhaustion or even dehydration. I wondered if I would die, or if I would need medical attention. As a kunoichi, I knew that I would be able to endure the exhaustion and the thirst for a little while, but who knew when he'd be back. All the lights in the room went off and I was left in completely darkness as the door closed and locked from the outside.

I knew I would be there for a long time.

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**Hello there! I haven't updated in the past few days because of personal reasons, and I'm also not free 24/7 to write. I also haven't updated because I haven't been getting much feedback; it's difficult to continue writing and updating a lot when you don't even know who's reading the story or who likes it. I'm not going to demand reviews or anything, but I will continuously urge you readers to review. To those that have been reviewing or PMing me, I thank you, and I hope you enjoy this longer chapter **


	6. ENTRY SIX: Iske

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs, along with the plot of this story.**

**NOTE: 'Iske' means 'strike' in Finnish. Just some food for thought.  
**

* * *

**ENTRY ONE - SHIINA**

It's been about two weeks since I've heard from Jessi, and I've been hearing a ton of rumours around Konoha. I don't know what to believe, and it's hard to make any assumptions based on... well, based on nothing. It's like she just upped and disappeared. She didn't even tell her parents where she was going. She never even visited them before she left; they were just as confused as we were. Lady Tsunade told us she would send Anbu out to scout for a sign of her, but... I don't know, I think something's up. She isn't the type to just walk away from people that love her without saying a word. JayJay was worried too, and that was why we raided her house and searched it from top to bottom. We managed to find a few pieces of burned and unreadable paper in her fireplace among a few charred logs. There was only one piece that hadn't been fully burned, and we were able to carefully make out the words on half of it. It said:

"**The next thing I knew, I was in a Konoha hospital, getting nursed back to health by the one girl I hated the most; Sakura. I was to get care for only two days, which was considerably better than my other comrades. JayJay stayed for one week, from level two burns and a broken arm. Tay would be nursed for two weeks, from minor burns and two broken limbs. Lastly, Shiina would be required to stay for one week and three days, for a few level two burns, a broken arm, and a few broken fingers. To say the least, at that point in time, I was considered to be the luckiest one in my squad.**

**Now, it was a completely different story. Getting"**

The paper was burned at the most inconvenient part. It looked to us like she was going through some major problems for a while. The major problems, we think, are what led to the disappearance. We, particularly Tay, found this very strange. Jessi always talked to us if she had a problem; if she didn't go to me, she would go to Tay. According to Tay, she hadn't said a word, but was acting really weird a week or so before her disappearance. The fact that she appeared to be retelling her life on paper leads me to believe that something happened to her. JayJay and I believe she knew something would happen, and she wanted to let us – or someone- know. The problem is, we have no idea who could have been after her or why she's gone. We have nowhere to look and nowhere to go. It looks as though someone hadn't wanted us to find the papers she'd left. It's as if someone knew she'd write for help. I think she was taken and possibly killed by someone that'd been targeting her for a long time. It's morbid to think of her death, but it's definitely realistic; there are some sick fuckers in this world. It's weird though – she didn't have any enemies that we knew about. Jessi's pretty quiet and quite defenceless; it's unlikely that she got on someone's bad side. But like I said: there are some sick fuckers in the world. It's also very possible for some psycho to have taken her in order to fulfill some sexual fantasy. She might've just been the apple of some asshole's eye. I think that if that's the case, she really is dead at this point. Rapists don't usually keep their victims around for long in fear of them escaping and revealing their identity.

All in all, JayJay and I believe that Jessi has been taken by someone horrible, with a murderous intent. We don't know where to search first, but even if she's been killed we want her to have justice. We're going to bring our ideas to the Hokage tomorrow morning so we can all shed a little more light on the situation. We're going to bring the note as evidence, and all three of us are going to be there to testify that she didn't just run away into the night – that's just too unrealistic.

I really wish I knew what to do, and I really wish I could go out and search myself, but without having a good mind about the situation I don't think I'd get far. As a Chunin, I know I wouldn't stand a chance against someone like this alone. I have a feeling that if there really is a kidnapper involved in all of this, he's strong. I think he's way stronger than all of us combined.

* * *

**ENTRY SIX**

I woke up with a shrill shriek and felt my heart pound hard against my chest a few times before I opened my eyes. My own cry sounded like a distant echo in my mind and I could clearly hear my ragged breath. I'd had a horrible nightmare that consisted of nothing but death and blood – the nightmare I had is something that I will not share with you. It has no relevance to the situation I'm explaining and I'd rather forget it rather than recall it. All I can dare say is that it felt real – as if it all actually happened. The horrific scenes I viewed were equivalent to vivid pictures. I prayed nothing was wrong with my friends and family back home; I prayed it had been a mere horrid dream.

My vision came back slowly, at the same speed my heartbeat and breathing did. I shaped my lips into an 'o' and pushed air in and out through my mouth. As usual, I tasted the staleness that wafted about. Warm sweat was pouring down my face so heavily, that it felt as though I'd been crying hard through my slumber. I swallowed hard and tried my best to capture my bearings. I leaned back against my pillow and did my best to find at least a little relaxation. Slowly but surely, I felt my body return to normal. I still felt weak, but I bore enough strength to turn my head from side to side in order to take in my surroundings. I was exactly where I'd fallen asleep; I hadn't been moved.

I don't know how long he left me on the wooden work bench with those toys inside me, but I ended up passing out after a while. I believe it was because of my body overheating and the fact that I was clearly dehydrated. It was a dreadful experience that I can't seem to find words to describe. I don't know how long I was passed out for, but I woke up in a room that resembled the bedroom of a wealthy house. Sasori was nowhere in sight, but I didn't know if that was good or bad. I never know what he's up to, so I prefer to have him in my sight at all times. The room was simple; it consisted of a bed, a nightstand, a small couch in front of a small table, two candles, and two dreadful blacked out windows. On the small table, there was a bowl of fruit (bananas, oranges, apples, and kiwi) along with a full basin of water. Without even thinking of checking for possible poison, I jammed a kiwi into my mouth and downed almost half the water. Lucky for me, the fruit and the water hadn't been touched, but I mentally punched myself in the face for making such an amateur mistake.

I waited for Sasori to appear for hours on end, not wanting to fall asleep in fear that he would do something horrid to me in my sleep. I eventually let my exhaustion get the best of me and took a short nap. Despite being alert to every single sound, I still didn't hear him enter my room to refill my water basin; I merely awakened the next 'morning' and found more to drink and more to eat. I respected that he'd given me a comfortable bed and my basic needs (well, _**most **_of them), but I found it eerie and majorly unlike him. I didn't like how he'd abruptly went from menacing and sexually terrifying to unseen and 'caring'. I wondered what he was plotting, and I didn't like where my thoughts were going. It was as if he wanted to fatten me up so he'd be able to do a proper surgical procedure on me. I didn't know if I was correct but it felt like I was, and that scared me. My fear made it even harder for me to hold in my bodily fluids. When I said that he'd given me most of my basic needs, I made sure I stressed '**most**'. There was no bathroom in the room, and there was absolutely no way for me to get to one. I wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or not, but not being able to release my fluids was a really horrible thing. I ended up finding a small urn underneath the bed, and realized he wanted to humiliate me even further. I did my business in the urn and moved it to a corner of the room, as far from the bed as possible; I didn't want the foul smell near me at all.

For the few days that I was in there, I mainly slept and drank a lot; there was nothing better to do but catch up on dreaming anyways. The few times I was awake, I thought bad thoughts about my fate, and cried a little thinking about my connections back home. I was confused and almost completely positive that my end was near. I knew that he wouldn't keep me alive forever or even for a long time, yet I still believed that I would be saved somehow. I didn't care who saved me, I just wanted it to happen. To those merry thoughts, I often dozed off.

Just after I calmed myself from the unspeakable nightmare, I was prepared to sleep once again. A low creaking sound from the far side of the room stopped me, and I was instantly alert and ready to be frightened. My pupils shot around wildly on instinct, though I could see nothing out of the ordinary. I had thoughts that told me it wasn't Sasori. The thoughts told me that it was something even more awful. I had a strange and abrupt thought that it was an escaped experiment of his, searching for help as it died. It would crawl towards me, using the shadows for cover, and reveal its face to me as it appeared right beside me. It would beg, in a raspy voice, for help as blood spilled down its face, and as its breathing began to stop. It would die on top of me, and Sasori would kill me with it. Why? Because he could. Just because he fucking could. I jumped almost violently upon hearing a soft scraping sound from across the room. My fears felt as though they were coming to life, and I could have sworn I saw something terrible creeping in the corner of the room. Whatever was in the room with me wouldn't allow me to escape alive. Whatever was there would give me something to scream about.

I couldn't move; fear had rendered me immobile. I lay like a stiff cadaver would in a coffin, my arms and legs straight, and my body utterly still. I closed my eyes and felt my body quake with anxiety. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what would appear before me. I logically wanted to believe that it was Sasori messing around, but I couldn't; there were too many other possibilities. I felt the bed shake under me, and my breath hitched. Upon feeling my heart speed up, I tried to stop myself from thinking anything too dreadful. Unfortunately, my paranoia was much more powerful than I could ever hope to be. My thoughts were fed by the major fear I felt, and an image flashed through my mind. The floor in the room turned red with fire, and time little beasts crawled from the cracks on the floor. They'd grab my living-dead body and pull me through to the Earth's crust with them. Ten thousand dangerous beasts all out for my blood, sent by Sasori himself. To me, Sasori was Beelzebub. He was Beelzebub and so much more.

My body began to twitch roughly, and I could hide it no longer. My eyes flew open and my body sprang upwards, fists ready to throw a punch, body ready to be maimed and dragged to Hell. There was nothing in front of me and nothing beside me that I could see. It took me a few long moments to gather the courage to look underneath the bed, but I managed to do it. I got to my knees on the mattress and bent over to secure that nothing was there. I expected something more atrocious than carpet and dust, but I did not complain. I rose up again and expected something to get me from behind. There was only silence. I was stupid, and I knew I hadn't gone insane just yet. I knew that there was definitely somebody in there with me. The candles provided little light, but I was still able to make out anything large in the room. The couch was as untouched as ever, along with everything else in the room. Still, there was that lingering feeling, and the stench of fear wafting in the room's atmosphere. I hadn't just been hearing things, I knew; something was there.

A muffled rustling sound from above made me look up. The ceiling bore nothing but wooden panels. The thought crossed my mind that it was something above me moving around, but I dismissed that as I recalled how far I was below ground. I didn't think that anything high above would affect where I was. My heartbeat excelled with every passing second, and I noted that I was sweating fiercely. I heard a short chuckle, soft and almost unheard, coming from what sounded like everywhere in the room. My thoughts of spirits, monsters, escaped horrors, and mini devils were thrown away, and all I could think about was Satan and his dollhouse. I knew for sure that he had penetrated the room somehow and was toying with me, but I hadn't a clue where he was. I was still frightened, but my heart seemed at ease to understand what I was dealing with. I was still dealing with a monster, but it was a monster with a pleasant face.

"Poppet..."

I whimpered at his voice. The way he dragged the word out gave me a twisted feeling about his antics. I knew he was toying with me, but I was unsure of what he would do to me when he was done. My heart felt as though it had frozen over, and my eyes were wide and alert. I was determined to catch him before he caught me, but at the back of my mind I knew it was pointless. I scanned the room to the left of me and spied a quick flash of red that left me in a strange daze for mere seconds. I zipped my eyes to the right of me, and that's when his game came to its climax. I came face to face with a black cloak adorned with red clouds. He was smirking down at me sickly, as if I was a dirty plaything that was to be treated poorly at all costs. Granted, he did indeed consider me his plaything, and I was rather dirty due to lack of bodily cleanliness, but I was still a regular human. I wanted to demand respect but I knew by now that respect wasn't a topic he would put up for discussion. I made no more to cover myself up despite being clad in nothing before him. It wasn't that I wanted him to see my entire body, and it wasn't that I was getting used to him, but I knew he didn't like it when I did things against his will. I knew I would only get myself into worse trouble if I defied him like I did that time he bore those wretched toys.

He extended an artificial arm to my cheek and stroked it gently (almost lovingly), as if I were someone that truly meant something to him. I wanted to scowl and jerk my head away from him, but I knew better. I was getting wiser as to know what I could do and what I could not do. I felt like a caged animal that could only piss on command, eat on command, and sleep on command. I lacked the freedom that I once had. My immense distaste for the man had not evaporated; it only grew. He moved his hand to my light brown hair and ruffled it. I had a feeling he took great pride in altering my appearance. I had a_** strong **_feeling he took pride in gaining power over me.

"You're being an unusually good doll. Have I broken you, Jessica?"

His face showed contentment in my actions, as if he was proud of me for behaving like he wanted. Back when he had me in Konoha, he found amusement in my rebellious actions. He threatened me here and there, but never lost his temper and fulfilled his threats. After he kidnapped me, it seemed as though he stopped being calm and only wanted things his way. I don't know what the attitude change means, but I figure it's worth mentioning. My guess is that he finally decided that I needed the correct discipline if I were to become a part of his collection. Perhaps this is what he did to all of the previous 'dolls' he had brought here. I looked at his face with a blank expression, saying nothing and unsure of what to think. There was a change in his face, and he quickly drew his hand back from my face. Before I could think of anything, he shocked me with a hard slap to the face. My body flew to the left side of the bed violently, and my eyes were closed in fear. I hadn't done anything noticeable to displease him, and I had never expected him to strike me without reason. It terrified me. It terrified me only because he'd done it without good reason... or any reason at all. I wasn't sure why I hadn't expected random physical abuse before then; he was an S-ranked murderer that surely hadn't hesitated inflicted pain in the past. In my eyes (without knowing who he really was), I would have viewed him as someone that was a perfect gentleman. To know and understand that he wasn't, regardless of his appearance, was difficult to comprehend. I felt my hand move to touch where I'd been hit. Whenever he slapped me, I felt what he was really made of beneath his fake skin. His strikes felt as though I were being hit with a light wooden bat; they didn't hurt the same as human slaps.

He took a fistful of my brown hair and yanked me upright again. He released me and shook his hand quickly, as if he thought that he was too good to touch the likes of me. I looked up at him once again, inspecting his face only to witness his dark frown. There was a great change with his attitude, but just like before I didn't know what it was. It definitely held more malice than before, along with frustration, obsession, and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. All I knew for sure was that it really scared me.

"You will learn to treat your master with respect." His eyes narrowed with a sharp glare, a glare that engulfed me. "You will obey my rules for as long as you belong to me."

I nearly scoffed, and held my vulgar retorts back. He wanted me to obey him for as long as I was his, but how long would that be? Would he immortalize me as a doll that neither lives nor dies? I was frightened for the future. He seemed to observe that I was confused but listening, so he continued.

"Rule number one: I am the only one you will ever speak to. You will speak to me _**only **_when I speak to you."

I then understood why he had stricken me, but I also understood something more. My eyes widened, and questions I'd had prior felt as though they had been answered. I had guessed there to be more of the living in the dollhouse, and I may very well have been wrong. The way he'd said he wanted me to only speak to him suggested that he was the only contact I would ever receive. There really had been no use to having hoped that I would run into any other girls. He would be the final person I spoke to before I died here.

"Rule number two: You will address me formally at all times, as you should address your master."

I'd seen that one coming, as that had been a ground rule from the start. I guessed he would be even stricter when it came to addressing from then on.

"Rule number three: You will never make eye contact with me. You will keep your head bowed in respect any time I am speaking to you."

It was then that I understood why he had stricken me, and it was also then that the air thickened. He certainly had a vast attitude change, and I was still unsure why. The rules he laid down were strict and embarrassing; two things he liked very much when inflicted pain upon others.

"Rule number four: You will do as I say at all times. There will be no backtalk. The punishment for breaking this rule is severe."

This was a rule that I truly didn't agree with, but had already learned to accept. I knew what would happen if I defied him. I knew I would only receive pain. I didn't like the idea of being bound to countless rules, but I could do nothing. When he'd asked me earlier if he'd broken me, I could say nothing and would have said nothing. He is close to it. He is close to destroying who I am and what I stand for. Every human has a breaking point, and mine is very fragile and unstable. When my breaking point is reached, I know I will have no more hope, and I know I will have no more say. This is what he wants. He wants an obedient doll. He wants an obedient little Jessica.

"Rule number five: You will never raise your voice to me. The punishment for this will be quite unkind as well."

I could tell that he was finished because of the long silence wherein neither of us said a word. I didn't know if he'd want a confirmation. I couldn't even find my voice. It was hard to get my voice and bearings back. My cheek still hurt, and rule after rule being forced upon me greatly injured my pride. Without thinking, I raised my head to look at him. I didn't know what I hoped to say or accomplish, but everything shattered in an instant when he gave me a second slap across the face upon eye contact. I quickly learned then and there that Sasori was not the type of man to deal with any type of disobedience, regardless of whether it was accidental or not. I maintained my upright position, but felt my world begin to wither away. I felt as though I were an innocent flower in a world that was going through nothing but decay.

"Next time you'll receive more than just a slap, my dear."

He sounded almost amused at his own words. I knew that he wanted to hurt me, whether it was physically or emotionally. He didn't care if I was completely obedient. I was sure that he found it entertaining to inflict any sort of pain on me, his little doll. The only thing I was grateful for was the fact that he hadn't ravaged me in days.

I found myself bowing my head to him in anguish. I felt as though I was watching myself from some kind of parallel universe; I couldn't believe what I was doing. It felt like I would explode with rage if I even uttered words of apology to him. I wanted to yell at myself to stop. I wanted to punch him and kick at him, and shove him away... but I didn't.

"I'm sorry... _Master_..."

I tried to stress his title so that he would realize I hated complying. I didn't want him to know that I was on the verge of tears, and I certainly didn't want him to know that I was on the verge of breaking from sanity. All I wanted was for him to go away.

At my words, he had probably given me a warm hearted smile. One second he was completely calm and playful like he usually was, then the next he was cruel and sadistic. I didn't like his fierce mood changes at all. I was never sure who I'd be dealing with. I'd heard of a few other Akatsuki members that were even more terrifying than he was, and I dreaded to think of what would have happened if I'd run into any of them instead. The one that frightened me the most supposedly had stitched limbs and attacked violently with tendrils emitting from his body. I'd heard various things about him, and that he was the suspected rapist in crimes wherein the women were taken advantage of and found with their hearts ripped out. I prayed that I would never have the misfortune of meeting the man. I prayed Sasori and he weren't good friends.

A dark chuckle snapped me out of my thoughts (thankfully), and I gulped hard. I wasn't sure what would come next. I could feel his eyes searching body. I didn't want him to have me again.

"You are forgiven this time, my dear."

The way he said 'this time' suggested that he wouldn't be as kind to me when I broke his silly rules the next few times. That wasn't good news for me, because I'd thought about trying to get away with one or two of them. It was as clear as ever: he wasn't going to be flexible about anything.

"You're filthy." His voice startled me, and I had to stop myself from looking up at him again. "Take a shower."

I was a little surprised that he offered me something that I had wanted for a long time. I didn't know how long I had been dirty for, but it was rather uncomfortable. I knew, of course, that he hadn't instructed me to shower because of _**my **_wants. I knew that he only wanted his doll to be clean. Everything he allowed me to do benefited him more than it did me; I was starting to realize this. In response, I nodded twice slowly. I was unsure if he wanted me to say anything, but I didn't dare open my mouth. I didn't want him to change his twisted mind.

I didn't waste any time in moving off of the large bed. My body was sore from oversleeping, but that didn't matter. I knew a hot shower would fix me. He was as predictable as ever with his caution. He placed his chakra strings on my body and began to walk to the door. I followed closely behind him. I didn't feel very comfortable being completely naked before him and the hallway was very cold, but I minded myself and said nothing. It didn't take long for him to lead me to the bathroom, as it was exactly diagonal from my room. He turned the knob, pushed the door open, and stepped aside. I was forced to pace slowly into the room with a madman's eyes all over me. He shut the door behind me, and the strings were finally free from me.

"You have ten minutes."

There were three lit candles in the room, so I knew that he'd planned this for me. Like every other room, the bathroom had a wooden floor and wooden walls, along with another damned blacked out window. I'd partly expected the facilities to be made of wood as well, but was somewhat surprised to find them made of porcelain. Above the sink was a large mirror. Even in the dim light I could see what I looked like. It had been days since I was able to see my own reflection, and I didn't like what I saw at all.

My short brown hair was tangled and messy, and I had dark circles under my eyes despite my long rest. My body looked as though it had been through hellish abuse, and I had been right to feel my face after I'd been slapped; Sasori's hand had left a vicious red mark. I almost wanted to clutch the mirror and cry. I felt like I was looking at a completely different person, a person who had let themselves get beaten again and again. I shook my head sorrowfully and took a few steps towards the small shower. I remembered that I didn't have time to be upset. I remembered that I had a time limit. I stepped into it and bent down to where the faucet was. It was almost too dim to know which was hot and which was cold, but I managed. I turned the faucet to the left and instantly felt warm water spray against my tattered body. I bent back up and noticed there was a single bar of soap on a ledge waiting for me. I eagerly swiped it up and eagerly lathered myself with it.

It felt like years since I had taken a wonderful shower, I loved the sensations it gave me. I tilted my head up so that my face was exposed to the rushing stream of water. I hissed softly as my swelling cheek was hit, but endured the pain with the knowledge that this would only help its condition. The liquid ran down my breasts and my stomach, almost as if it was cleansing me of the sins I'd committed. I reached up and took the detachable shower head from its holster, spraying my upper thighs, my feet, and my legs. I remembered back when I was home I would often take showers for two purposes: to become clean and to masturbate. I tilted the head to my pussy and sprayed my clit, spreading my two flaps. I wanted to be as clean as possible there. It was important to make sure your private areas were clean regardless of what happened. I knew I would be dirty there again soon, but for the time being, I would be clean.

I looked upwards again and closed my eyes, trying to put my mind at ease. I began to think back to my friends and family in Konoha. My mother, my father, and my sister were there; I wondered if they missed me. I wondered if they even knew I was gone. Shiina, Tay, and JayJay were also there, and I deeply wondered if they missed me as much as I missed them.

Memories of jolly times fled back to me, and I had to try to fight back tears once again. Though I lived on my own, my mother and father always gave me the money for food if I needed it; they made sure I was safe and that I had all my basic needs. My sister and I fought a lot when I was back at home, but that was something I loved. Fighting with her meant that she cared about me and my opinions enough to have a dispute, and I felt the same way. Tay and I would train hard and share gossip almost every single day. With her, I was able to be perverted and lively. With her, I had a connection like Shiina and JayJay did. I could easily say that she was my one of my ultimate best friends. JayJay and I hardly spend much time together, but whatever we did, it seemed to involve food and jokes. I regretted not being able to get the closest to him. With Shiina, I talked about life and was able to be as calm as clear water. She was the sort of person that had an air of mystery and knowledge to her, and I liked that. When she and JayJay were together, there was a lot of playful conflict and fun. It was hard thinking about the ties I had in Konoha, and it was even harder to believe that everyone was gone from my reach. I desperately wanted to give my parents a big hug and have them tell me that everything would be alright. I wanted to wake up the following day to Shiina and JayJay threatening to maim each other. I wanted to rest easy, thinking that I would live forever... but I couldn't do any of those things anymore.

I felt a few tears drizzle down my face as I lathered my hair with soap and washed the grease from it. There was so much I wanted to do in Konoha. I wanted to believe that I would be rescued, and I wanted my friends and family to know I was still alive. I could think of nothing but the notes I'd left for anyone to find. That's right – I left the first entry in my house in one of the drawers in case I went missing. I prayed that someone found it, and I prayed that they would understand my situation. I wondered eagerly if anyone had embarked to find Sasori yet, and I instantly help hope well up inside me. Thinking of my friends and family, thinking of Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee, and thinking of everyone in Konoha – I found the strength to keep going. I felt my wavering spirit rise and kick me. I felt that someone would find me. I felt that someone would come. I felt that all I would have to do was wait a while longer, and try not to die. I would suffer until someone finally came. If I died, at least I would die with even a small bit of hope.

There were two hard knocks at the door that made me jump and snap out of my hopeful thoughts.

"Get out."

My hand went quickly to turn the faucet off. I didn't want to be removed from the water's warm embrace, but I knew he would come in after me if I decided to disobey his orders. I knew that his punishment would be horrid. The water slowly came to a slow stop, and I lifted myself from the shower and onto a mat laid down for me. My body was dripping wet and shaking from the cool, bitter air that struck me instantaneously. I yanked a towel from a rack near the toilet and made sure my body was as dry as I could get it. I hated to admit it, but the short hair was much easier to dry than my longer hair. I rubbed it quickly and then left it alone; it would dry eventually anyways. I wondered if Sasori would randomly open the door and punish me for taking as long as I did drying off. Thoughts of him barging in made me dry myself faster. When I was done, I wrapped the towel around my body and gave a deep sigh. The shower had refreshed me, and refreshing had been something I'd really needed.

I faced the mirror, moving close to it, inspecting my face and covered body, picking out new flaws. I noted that there was a bit of acne forming on my forehead. I hoped my 'master' wouldn't mind a few more imperfections; I feared what would happen if he did. I turned away from the mirror and faced the door. I took a few deep breaths and turned the handle to reveal the redhead gazing down the hall with a bored expression. He glanced at me with the same expression and waved a hand lazily to make the usual chakra strings appear. Again, he walked down the cold hallway, and again my body froze every step of the way.

He pushed the door to my room open and stepped inside once again. The air smelled dirty and musky, and I wondered if that had been what I'd smelt liked post shower. The door closed behind me and I almost jumped. I'd allowed myself to be too relaxed. I scolded myself for not planning ahead and preparing for the future in the shower. I didn't know what to expect from him. He released me from his strings.

"Your clothes are on the bed. You will wear them or settle for your naked body being exposed to me at all times."

I found what he said chilling. I didn't want to reject any type of clothing if it was offered to me. I wondered if the clothes were so bad that I would want to reject them. I didn't know why else he would have said what he said. I stopped my thoughts momentarily to nod once, bowing a bit to show whatever thanks that he thought he deserved.

I walked over to the bed and took a look at his plan for me. My hand went to the fabric; it felt soft and new in my damp hands. It was smooth leather, and I knew it would be a tight fit on me. There was a top and a bottom. The top - if it could even be _**called**_ a top - only covered half of my breasts. I guessed that it would only just cover my nipples. On the front of it, there was a silver zipper that could be easily zipped and unzipped. This gave Sasori the opportunity to zip it down at any point in time, exposing my perky breasts. I may as well have put my Konoha headband over my chest; the leather was just a little bigger. The bottom of the outfit was a skirt, the same colour and texture as the 'top', with a short slit in the front. The slit looked as though it stopped just below where my vagina was. Ending right at the slit, was a zipper that (just like the top) gave Sasori easy access to my body. It was short, going down to only to my upper thighs, revealing a lot of skin. Under the bottom part were panties with a long slit in them. This came as no surprise to me; I knew he wouldn't care about my comfort. He would have easy access to my pussy despite underwear. I didn't want to put any of it on. From behind, I heard him tapping his foot impatiently.

"If you keep me waiting, I'll dress you myself."

I dropped my towel quickly, and shook my head. He really wanted me to wear the clothes. I didn't want him touching me in any way if I could help it, and I knew he would find some kind of sick pleasure out of dressing me up. I picked up the top first, unzipping it and swinging it around to my back so that the zipper was on the front. It was complicated, but I finally got my fingers to cooperate and zip it up so I could stop furiously holding onto both ends of the black leather. I pushed both of my breasts into place and noted that the outfit made my cleavage bigger than it actually was. I reached for the skirt, pulling it up my legs. The leather felt amazingly smooth, very comfortable to have on, but it was still a tight fit. I zipped the skirt up as far as it would go, and then adjusted whatever I needed to. I was rather paranoid about anything falling into view by mistake. I kept my head lowered from his face, instead staring at the floor, my hands set elegantly on both of my upper thighs.

His footsteps were slow and menacing as always, putting me in suspense until he stopped just in front of me. One hand was placed atop my right thigh, while his other lightly lifted my chin up to look at him. I was blushing furiously from his soft touches and the revealing outfit. Before Sasori, I had never dreamed of wearing anything as sexy as what he'd forced me to wear. I wouldn't have minded wearing it at all if it wasn't his perverted eyes that were undressing me. I swiftly averted my eyes as my face levelled with him, not sure if he desired me to look at him or not. The last thing I wanted was another slap... or worse. I was still getting used to the new rules, and everything seemed a little blurry, as if it was all a haunting nightmare that I would soon awaken from. I almost chuckled aloud and released my insanity; I wished I would just wake up.

"You may look at me, doll."

His voice was demanding instead of gentle. I traced my eyes along his face, taking in his nose and his lips before looking to his dazzling eyes. He was staring back into mine. I felt a chill go down my spine; his eyes were deadly weapons and he knew it. He gazed into my eyes for what seemed like minutes, and I wondered what he could pick out of them. I wondered if he was able to see deep within me some how, and dearly hoped he could not. His lips were curved into a small smirk, as if he felt better because I was obeying him. He probably did. What kind of a black hearted man wanted a disobedient sex toy? Sure, it was fun breaking them, but when it all came down, it was better to have an obedient slut than a disobedient whore. He gradually lowered my face again and gripped my right arm tightly. I flinched and almost drew back.

"It's time for you to fulfill your tasks." He hissed, with nothing short of sheer amusement.

* * *

**Authoresses' note:  
**

**I'm apologize for the lack of updates, so here's a nice long chapter for you guys. I've been posting more on a better fanfiction site called 'YourFanfiction'. My username is 'TheCorpseGarden' over there too, so feel free to join me. I'll keep updating here too though, no worries.  
**

**I'd love it if you guys read and actually reviewed. I absolutely love feedback and/or constructive criticism. Thanks!**


	7. ENTRY SEVEN: Fitting Punishment

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

**ENTRY TWO - SHIINA**

Jessi's disappearance is still a mystery, but rumours are still roaring around the village. JayJay, Tay, and I showed Lady Tsunade our clues and stated our stories yesterday, and it looked like she was impressed with our detective work. She agreed that Jessi was taken by someone dangerous, and she also agreed that it may not have been her fault at all; it could have been some sick freak with vicious eyes only for her. The possibility that Jessi was willingly taken arose, but it was quickly dismissed. Tay and I know as well as anyone that Jessi is definitely not the strongest person, but we know she's no traitor. We know that there is a very slim chance she betrayed Konoha for some dangerous man... or dangerous men. Lady Tsunade had her house and the grounds around it thoroughly searched today. We were informed that they found similar burned scraps of paper outside the perimeter of the house as we did inside the house. Once again, every scrap except for one was unreadable. This is what it said:

""**utiful girl, Jessica."**

**His voice, the second one I'd heard in the forest, was so smooth that it gave me goose bumps. It only added to how thrilled I felt from his compliment. I realized, though, that nothing had changed; he was still the enemy and I could not let his kind words get to me. I said nothing, which seemed to amuse him even more. His smirk widened ever so slightly, and he fixed his legs so that he was sitting"**

Lady Tsunade said she would have people take a look at the condition of the house along with the two charred notes. I did a little research of my own as well. I didn't feel like waiting for a fucking analysis from slower people while my friend was waiting to be found – dead or alive. The first note looked like it was describing our conditions in the hospital after those two Akatsuki members attacked us in the Forbidden Forest. I'm not sure if that's a clue or not. She could have described a bunch of past missions in her notes. Only some of the paper found in the fireplace remained only charred or partially unburned, so we have no idea of how many pieces of paper there were in all. The second note though, is strangely informative. He somehow knows her name – could she have told him, or had he just been stalking her long enough? She states that he's the enemy, and that his voice had been heard in the forest.

I'm not sure if she means the Forbidden Forest or if she means a forest around Konoha. If I guess that she means the Forbidden Forest, then this means the first clue is very relevant as well. If I take a guess and say that she meant the Forbidden Forest, then I was correct in thinking the abductor was a dangerous man. I'd also be correct if I said that the dangerous man was an Akatsuki member, one of the two we met in the forest that night. If I'm right when I think all of this, then it's also right of me to think that she'd been threatened to the point wherein she'd been too scared to tell anyone about what was going on.

When I figured all this out, I did a little research on the two members we'd encountered in the forest. Even if it turns out that I'm wrong somehow, I suppose it's good to know my enemies. I discovered that the blonde's name is Deidara and the redhead's name is Sasori. Deidara was born in Iwa, and Sasori was born in Suna. What they were both doing in Konoha that time, I don't know, and which one abducted Jessi (if not both), I also don't know. From the second snippet, I can deduct that there was probably only one man, but if we're dealing with Akatsuki we'll probably have to deal with more than one of them at a time. More often than not, they fight in pairs.

I'm going to bring everything I've uncovered to Lady Tsunade tomorrow. I've already told JayJay everything, and he completely agrees. All we have to do now is get help and begin our search. It'll be hard – we have no idea where these criminals may be – but I think something's bound to happen eventually. I guess we'll see.

* * *

**ENTRY SEVEN**

As he tinkered with a monstrous puppet in a wooden chair, I stood and did eventually he'd asked me to do. Do you remember that dining room I'd found my way into when I first came to the dollhouse? Well, that's where he set me to work. When he'd told me that I was to do certain tasks, I'd expected horrible ones, ones that were sexual and filthy. On the contrary, they were just regular tasks that a waitress would do at a restaurant. It was still humiliating – I still had that revealing outfit from earlier on – but I took it more positively than rape. I felt like some sort of sexy maid that could be taken advantage of at any time without objection. I hated that I had to wear those clothes as I did strange chores. Of course, I didn't have any choice; if I objected, he'd force me to do worse things for him.

I set a small metal platter down on the long dining table. The platter held various steamed vegetables surrounding a small cooked chicken. My fingers were burning from the immense heat of the dish, but the weight had also played its treacherous part. Sasori had instructed me to 'elegantly and carefully' place a few platters of food out on the table, but I wasn't sure how to go about something elegantly, especially dressed how I was. I held my tongue and didn't ask any questions. I took note before that he considered questions to be backtalk as well. He told me that it was rare for him to cook, as he could not consume any food. He explained that he was having a few guests over, and the guests were required to eat in order to survive. I immediately found it strange that Sasori had friends; he seemed very stingy and lonesome. I guessed that he meant he was having other Akatsuki members over for a small meeting. This scared me very much, as I wasn't sure what would happen if they spotted me. I wondered if Sasori would allow them to rape me or hurt me. I wondered if he would want me to stay in my room as they had their meeting. I almost completely forgot about my duties until I received a quick slap to the face. Unlike the others, it hadn't knocked me to the floor. It still hurt, but it had been significantly lighter. I gripped my cheek and made sure I maintained my balance. I hadn't even noticed him make his way towards me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He hissed with annoyance. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

I bowed my head and moved back towards the kitchen. I knew I needed to watch myself more than usual because of his recent attitude change, but sometimes I couldn't help but zone out in thought. I pushed the wooden doors of the kitchen open and took hold of the last trays. The kitchen was a large room with several cupboards and drawers. I wasn't sure why he even needed one, being a puppet and all. Only two candles lit the room, so it was rather difficult to see what I was doing. Luckily, I hadn't been asked to cook anything on the wood stove; the punishment for burning something was probably fierce.

I slipped back into the dining room and placed the tray on the table. Sasori had resumed his place at the table and was back to fixing his puppet. It was hard to look at one of his puppets and not think that it had once been someone. It was hard to look at them and not think of my future. I placed my hands against the front of my skirt, making sure it was down as far as it could go. I approached him with my head down. I made sure that I looked rather promiscuous. I'd learned that he wanted me to look like a slut. He wanted me to look like I wanted sex. I didn't want to look like or like I wanted either of those things, but I didn't have a choice; a happy master wasn't a harsh master. I cleared my throat and stopped a few feet behind him. If he decided to strike me again for something small, I would hear him rise this time and have a chance to brace myself.

"The table has been set, _master._"

He continued to work on his creation, not acknowledging my presence in the least. At first, I thought he had been so absorbed in his work that he hadn't heard me. I cleared my throat again, just in case he wasn't aware of my presence. His eyes remained on his work, his hands wandering across its wooden body the way they sometimes wandered across mine. I remained as still as I could and waited for him to reply. My eyes itched from the eyeliner he'd forced on me, but I didn't want to screw it up by rubbing at it. In addition to the black eyeliner, he'd also put some sort of skin tone powder all over my face. I'm not sure what it was, but it made me look less sweaty and more like a thing. He then took a bit of pink gel onto his fingers from a small tray and rubbed it onto my cheeks. This gave me a rosy blush that made me look like an innocent little girl. I immediately felt the irritation of the makeup he put on my face. He seemed to notice and take amusement in my discomfort; he smirked and told me I'd get used to it. I didn't dare dispute this with him, in fear that his temper would rise and give way to a hard reprimanding. He also cared to groom my hair by spraying it with a sickeningly sweet-smelling gel. While he brushed it, he demanded that I sit unbelievably still and straight, as if I were a real porcelain doll that he was ready to add to his collection.

Minutes passed as I stood before him. I cleared my throat once again and was about ready to speak when he finally glanced up. He had a scowl on his face, which made me immediately believe I was going to be hit once again.

"I should punish you for interrupting me when I'm busy." He hissed.

My brows furrowed and I could tell that I had a look of helplessness on my face. His mood changes were becoming more and more horrid, and he was getting scarier and scarier. In order to get his glare off of me, I bowed my head in anguish.

"I'm sorry, _master_."

I felt as though the only way I would be able to feel better would be to punch him in the face. I wanted to punch him. His glare remained on me as I kept my head down and my back bent. I didn't dare move until I felt his eyes go back to his work; it felt like hours until they did. I straightened myself back up again and moved towards the kitchen. I figured I would wait in there. He hadn't told me anything, so I had no better plan. The table had been set with plates and cutlery that gleamed proudly, the tablecloth had been smoothly patted on the table, and all of the food platters had been placed where they had to be. I would have been proud of my hard work, had I not been forced at rape-point to do it. I was just about to push the wooden doors out of my way when I heard his stone cold voice call for me.

"Jessica."

I froze. I didn't like the tone in his voice at all. Turning, I tried to keep my head lowered; I didn't want to accidentally catch his eyes. I remained where I was and waited for his terrifying footfalls.

"Do you_ like_ being my doll?"

I heard him shuffling in his chair and I heard his puppet get placed either on the floor or on the table. My body quivered in fear. I didn't know where he was going with this, but I knew it wouldn't end well for me. I wondered if he would touch me in a sexual way again; he hadn't done so in a while, which was strange. I wondered if he'd grown bored of me, or if he thought I was extremely imperfect. I wondered if he would take away another part of my humanity, and most importantly, I wondered what he would take from me next. I gulped and closed my eyes tight.

"..._Yes_, master..."

**Clack.**

There was that sound again; the sound of terror and misfortune. It was the sound of him advancing on his prey, like a deadly lion prowling on small animals during nightfall.

**Clack.**

"Are you sure about that, my dear?"

It sounded as though it was a trick question. I didn't want to displease him in the least, but I was unsure of what to do or say. It was difficult to think deep thoughts when you were being hunted day after day. Soon, your thoughts become jumbled and it's hard to be careful anymore. Only because I could not think of any other response that would please him, I nodded.

**Clack.**

I was sure he smirked at that. I was sure he was happy about the obedience he'd beat into me.

**Clack.**

I wanted to back up and run into the kitchen out of sheer fear, but I knew that would get me into even more trouble. I had no feelings for him except for hate and fear, and I'm sure he had no feelings but lust and happiness for me. He was crazy and I wasn't sure what he would do, but I stood my ground and awaited what fate had in store for me.

**Clack.**

I heard the floorboards in front of my squeak and I could have sworn I heard the low moan of a human coming from beneath them. He was directly in front of me, but there was also something directly below me. I felt the urge to keep my eyes closed no longer. Head facing the ground, I opened them and searched for some sort of ghoul or beast in between the cracks of wood. I felt insanity hit me hard, and for a few mere moments I feared the unknown more than I did the puppet master.

_**Clack.**_

His foot appeared where I was searching, and I felt my heart go cold. A demon was in front of me; a demon disguised as a wooden human. I almost lunged backwards when he gripped my chin tightly and made me look at him. He held my face in his hand as he grinned uncontrollably with his devilish eyes wide and sadistic. I had never seen him so excited since I first encountered him. It petrified me.

"Don't worry, princess. You'll be able to be my doll forever once I'm finished with your body."

I heard my heart pulse twice, and almost all other sounds in the room were drowned out. All I could hear for a long time was silence and a soft tapping sound coming from beneath the floorboards. I didn't know if time had somehow frozen or if I had just reached the true brink of insanity. All I knew was that the worst fear I'd had had come true. Sasori was going to turn me into a doll, and a doll I would be until forever ended. My brain was hurting and I couldn't think of much without feeling it pound in protest. The hope I had suddenly felt limited; it was still there (miraculously), but it was so narrow that it may as well have evaporated. The tapping from below turned into whispering, quiet voices. I trailed my eyes to the cracks in between and felt my breathing increase. There was something there, yes, of course there was. Perhaps there was a dead body – a dozen dead bodies – buried there, or maybe failed experiments left to rot. Whatever was down there, it wanted to me hear. Yes, it knew I was the only person that would hear. It told me things, whispered for me to help it. It wanted me to help it. I saw something move from one of the cracks and heard the whispers become even louder. First it whispered my name, yes. Then, it started whispering weird things, yes, and very strange things.

"_If you can kill the ones you love the most, you can kill anyone."_

I thought of Shiina, Tay, and JayJay. Were they beneath the floorboards? Had he gotten to them? I didn't know, but he'd gotten to someone. He'd gotten to someone he loved, and he killed them. Now he could kill anyone. Now he could kill me. The voices wouldn't stop. They kept telling me things.

"_Now at this point, you fancy him mad."_

I felt laughter almost burst from my mouth. Yes, I fucking did fancy him mad. Yes, Sasori was_** very**_ mad. He killed everyone and destroyed himself. He was mad, alright – madder than the mad hatter.

"_Madmen knew nothing, but you should have seen him."_

Oh, no. Madmen knew a lot of things! I had discovered this from only three days with him. He knew everything! Because he knew everything, he could kill anything! He could even kill the ones he loved!

"_Kill."_

My eyes widened.

"_Kill."_

My body began to shake furiously.

"_KILL."_

Sweat poured down my face.

"_KILL!"_

I opened my mouth to scream.

The front door to Sasori's dollhouse flew open violently, both doors hitting the walls next to them. I was snapped from my thoughts and (perhaps) my insanity. I firstly looked to the floorboards and found no sign of life and heard no voices. Sweat was pouring down my skin, and I felt as though I needed water desperately. My heart pounded hard against my chest, as if it wasn't to break free. My breathing was fast, but began to slow down as I opened my mouth to let air in and out. Glancing up at Sasori, I observed a look of tired irritation on his features. His moment of being sadistic had swiftly passed. His hand flew away from my chin and went back down to his side. His brows frowned at the doorway. I took a look for myself and found the face of yet another killer. My eyes first landed upon his Akatsuki cloak, the same one as Sasori had, but when I saw his face... memories flew back to me of that night in the Forbidden Forest. I knew instantly that the blonde man had been with Sasori there. I recognized him down to his hair.

I recalled referring him to a woman when I first laid eyes on him, but now that I got a good look at him, he did look rather masculine. I blinked a few times while my body tried to compose itself. My heart was slowing down but it was still pounding quite quickly, and my breathing had gone back to normal. The room suddenly felt very cool and tense as no one said a word. I wondered why Sasori wasn't talking, but guessed that he was probably irritated at the interruption to say anything nice. The blonde man looked from him to me in curious fascination. I wasn't sure if he recognized me, but I doubt he did. He'd probably been too busy battling against Shiina and JayJay to even take a rapid glance at me.

"Master Sasori...hmn?" His voice was surprisingly manly and (dare I say) attractive.

He looked as though he wanted to question about me, but before he could say anything more, Sasori gave a sigh and scowled intently at him.

"You're interrupting with my work, brat." He growled.

The brat looked even more confused at that, which in turn made me confused. I gathered that he was one of the guests Sasori had been talking about, but I wasn't sure of his name. I found it strange that he didn't seem to know why I was there, being Sasori's partner and all. I would have thought that Sasori would have told him about me or mentioned obtaining a new doll. Then again, there was the greater possibility of Sasori being a sort of hermit that didn't tell anyone much of anything.

The stranger's single blue eye scanned me from top to bottom, as if he was trying to put his finger on who I was. I came to the conclusion then and there that he hadn't recognized me to begin with, which meant he was a sloppy villain. I had the idea that good villains were supposed to know all of their opponents and study their surroundings. I guessed that the blonde didn't care to follow good stereotypes. His one blue eye suddenly widened, almost like he had just remembered something extremely important. At that moment, I knew he'd remembered me.

"H-Hey! You're that girl from that forest! That girl that was with Shiina... hmn!" He stammered in amazing realization.

I beamed at the mention of one of my friends and took a few steps towards him with wide eyes. I was nervous of him; I'd seen his explosive strength in the forest, and he didn't seem like a rational kind of man. I wanted answers though – I wanted to know how he knew Shiina (if he even actually knew her) and what his relationship with her was.

"Y-You!" I almost yelled. "How do you know Shiina!? Why would Shii ever associate with the likes of you!?"

I'd forgotten Sasori's rule about talking to no one but him and I was sure I would be beaten for violating it, but I didn't care at that point. I didn't care about Sasori, the dollhouse, or torture. All I cared about was finding answers involving my friends. All I really cared about was home and everyone there. I wasn't sure if the blonde rouge had heard me until he gave a wide grin. Ever since the first sight of Sasori, I hated the smirk of a criminal; they were so vile and mischievous. A grin, though – a grin I hated even more. It meant that the criminal was up to something particularly nasty.

"I knew her a lot better than you'd expect... hmn."

The way he said what he said made anger well up within me. I didn't at all know what he meant, but it sounded as though he meant that something sexual had happened between them. I instantly wondered if Shiina had gone through something similar to what I was going through. I wondered if the blonde had made a move on her at one point as well.

"Wha-What the hell do you mean!?" There was fear and question in my voice, but it was shaky.

He shrugged, as if to say I should already know what he meant. I was quivering with rage and dehydration. My body was frail and couldn't handle negative things the easiest, but I was determined to receive a valid answer from the blonde Akatsuki.

"Well... hmn... to make a long story short..." He paused, perhaps for a dramatic effect. "I fucked her a few times after I joined the Akatsuki, hmn."

I groaned softly, rolling my eyes. He was just like Sasori: sick, perverted, and cunning. That was that; I didn't want to listen to what he had to say at all, and from the glint in his one visible orb, it looked like he had to say a lot. He chuckled darkly, giving me chills.

"I wanted her ever since I saw her in the village, hmn. I finally got to fuck her when I found her at a bar... hmn. Of course she wouldn't have told anyone that." He gave me a sick smirk.

It felt awkward and horrible hearing about how one of my closest friends had sex with an infamous Akatsuki member. I didn't want to believe it, but I had no choice in the matter. The two had to know each other in some way, and since Shiina wasn't there to give her say, I was forced to believe the snide bomber. I staggered backwards a little, perhaps due to the disbelief I felt. Sasori placed his hands on my hips, perhaps to stable me, and pulled me against him. It felt as though he was protecting me, but I knew that wasn't the case. His nails gripped me so tight it began to hurt after mere seconds; he was utterly enraged.

"You disobedient little bitch..." He growled in my ear.

I had never had the misfortune of seeing him this angry before, but it was the most terrifying thing I'd ever heard. I didn't know if he would hit me in front of his partner, but I guessed that he would. After all, punishment was best served fresh.

"Did I give you permission to converse with her, Deidara?"

He sounded less angry, but still very impatient and fiery. I was growing used to hearing him angry. I could imagine that his messy hair would be shadowing his auburn orbs, making him look one thousand years older. He would have a scowl, his nose raised a bit. I could picture exactly how he looked down to a 'T'; it was easy when I'd observed his face twist various times in the past.

"Sorry, Master." He maintained his smug smirk. "I didn't want to be rude and ignore her."

I almost scowled at him with pure malice. He hadn't wanted to be rude, yet he killed people and talked badly about one of my friends. I learned to quickly despise Deidara.

"She is not to be talked to. She is only an object."

How cold I felt from that remark. I was an object designed to give him pleasure and nothing more. I meant nothing less and nothing more, except I was a special object that was to be handled by one person only. Deidara's eye kept itself on my body as it took in my revealing outfit. I wanted to hide behind Sasori to stop his lustful gaze, but that wouldn't have been allowed. Sasori didn't seem to mind him staring. Perhaps he was trying to think of a fitting punishment for me, and was too absorbed in thought to care.

"I didn't know that you had a new fuck toy, hmn. It's been a while."

I couldn't hold back a light blush. It was strange to be referred to in such a vulgar way, and I certainly didn't enjoy it. I didn't want to be a 'fuck toy' or a 'doll' or anything to the sick puppeteer; all I wanted to be was a regular person with weird friends and an amazing family... but I could have that no more. I lowered my head a little so that my eyes had a better view of my body. My skirt was still rolled down as far as it could go, which was very surprising. I'd expected it to constantly rise up and be utterly uncomfortable. I noticed that my top had slid down ever so slightly, revealing a bit of my pink nipples. My hands flew to push it up in panic. Sasori had seen underneath my clothes various times, but Deidara hadn't, and I didn't want him to. My tips hadn't even touched the leather when I was stopped.

"Leave it." The cold voice of the man that thought he was my master boomed in my ears.

I didn't want to break another silly rule, so I lowered my hands. I didn't like being even a little exposed to either of the men in the room, and I was sure Deidara would be hungrily gazing at me. It was hard to hide when you were restricted. Sasori released his hands from my body and strode in front of me. I stood my ground and tried my best not to recoil. I was almost positive he would strike me again, this time in front of someone.

"You spoke to and looked at my partner here without my permission. There will be a fitting punishment for you."

I gulped hard and felt my body quiver in anticipation. My head remained down. I wasn't sure what he had planned. I guessed that he would beat me in front of Deidara, or perhaps allow Deidara to join in on the beating, but I wasn't sure. He hadn't had his way with me in days (very strange), so my second guess was that he would rape me right in front of Deidara. That would be true humiliation, and that's what he wanted. I saw him turn to face the blonde.

"How would you like to help me punish this doll, Deidara?"

I heard him clear his throat and advance towards us. They weren't as menacing as Sasori's footsteps but they were still threatening, especially because I knew that he would hurt me in some way. I braced myself for one of the two men to lay a hand on me.

"I like that idea, hmn."

They were both facing me now, both moving in for the kill, but I did nothing. I knew I was cooked no matter what I did, but I didn't want to speed up my death by recoiling or doing anything too stupid. Sure, I was allowing myself to be taken easily, but I believed that the payoff would be better in the end if I allowed them their victory.

The redhead allowed Deidara to approach me. I lifted my head to look at him and took in his fabulous blue eyes. His face was flawless; his skin was a creamy white colour and his few features were cute. Just like Sasori, he was attractive – this made my hate for him grow. The way he moved his face close to mine made me think that he was going to kiss me, but instead I found that he was merely inspecting my facial features. Behind him, Sasori had pulled out one of the wooden chairs from the lovely long table and had taken a seat. I felt like I was a main act at a circus. My cheeks flushed red and I squeezed my eyes shut. The blonde Akatsuki gripped my chin in one of his strong hands. I could feel his warm breath against my skin as he spoke in a low tone.

"You won't be as satisfying as your friend was, but you'll do... hmn."

I hated how he wanted to piss me off by bringing up my friend's past mistakes, but I caught someone in his eyes every time he mentioned her. He spoke about her as if he'd had a big thing for her that never really went away. That scared me for the sole reason that I didn't want Shiina to be taken by the psychotic bomber. Just like Sasori he was violent and very sexual, but unlike Sasori he probably believed that puppets weren't all that important. He would probably kill her quickly when he was done with her, most likely with a large explosion. I feared for her; I didn't want her to end up like me. Even as I was pressed against the dining table, that was all I could think of.

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**Here's another chapter out. I extended this one quite a bit, and I'm actually pretty happy with the edits I added in. I plan to write another fic that ties into this one; it's going to be a lemon between Shiina and Deidara. I figure I'll add a bit of back story here and there to add to the overall story, lol**

**Anyways, I hope everyone that read this enjoyed it, and I'm hoping for reviews.**

**Thanks!**


	8. ENTRY EIGHT: Rest Calm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

**Please read: There's a threesome in here. If you aren't comfortable reading something like this, then skip this chapter.**

* * *

**ENTRY THREE – SHIINA**

We got clearance today from Lady Tsunade to commence a search and rescue mission for Jessi. It took a while, but we've finally gathered enough evidence to get her to agree that it was an Akatsuki member who took our friend; I think the second note that was found along with JayJay's explanation of the Forbidden Forest persuaded her. Small villages have apparently been giving her information regarding the Akatsuki base's whereabouts, so we have a few leads already. She also informed us that she would have anbu, various villages, and informants on the lookout for any sign of Sasori or Deidara. JayJay, Tay, and I are going out with Might Guy, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, and Neji Hyuga tomorrow at the first sign of the sun. JayJay, Tay, and I certainly weren't gathered because of our strength. We were gathered because we know Jessi's habits and have dealt with the two suspected members in the past. The others were gathered based on availability and skill. With people like Neji and Lee, I like our chances of finding her. I hope we're able to find one of the two criminals we're looking for... and I pray that we don't get to run into Deidara...

The truth is... well, Deidara and I know each other from a village I had ties in. All this time I've been trying to forget him, and what happened, and... Well, everything. But it's hard to just erase someone from your mind. Especially when things happened... bad things that should have never happened between someone good and someone bad.

Part of me wonders if he still remembers me. When we met again in the Forbidden Forest that one night, I thought it was him standing near the redhead but I wasn't sure. He didn't seem to pay much attention to me, which was strange seeing as I was the enemy. Then, once I saw an explosion from a clay bird, I knew for sure it was him. I knew for sure that the man without the chakra strings was Deidara.

...I really wish some things could remain forgotten... and I really wish mistakes didn't happen.

* * *

**ENTRY EIGHT**

I frowned as I was shoved and pressed harshly against the dining table. A cool breeze wafted over my backside as they tore off my skirt and I suddenly felt excruciatingly uncomfortable. Of course, the two Akatsuki didn't care, and why should they have? They wouldn't be the ones feeling glum for the rest of their lives; they would get what they desired at my expense. I debated what would have been worse: a few slaps across the face, or two men fucking me. That thought was quickly dismissed; I realized they would have done both, had I refused their desires entirely.

My arms and legs hadn't been restrained in any way. They both knew that I wouldn't be able to try anything funny or escape with the two of them looking after me. I supposed they knew I was smart enough to not make any sudden movements. I felt as though my will cracked with every second I was bent over. I felt like I was an easy target and an easy woman. I felt like I was betraying Konoha, my family, and my friends by not taking abuse before going through with the sex. Even now, as I shiver in the cold and write this, I feel as though I'm not going to be able to accept myself as a good person for a long time.

A hand ran down my bare back, sending me shivers that echoed throughout my body. I hated to admit that I'd grown accustomed to Sasori's touch, but I had. The hand, I realized upon contact, hadn't been his. It drifted slowly from my neck to my ass, stopping where the crack began to grip my right cheek. He dug his nails into the flesh; wiggling it around, making the two cheeks clap together softly. I felt my face flush a bright red. The new touch was something horrible to me. I didn't like the feeling of another man's hands on my body, and I exceptionally hated being touched in places Sasori had only touched me. The hand moved away from my ass and went to my right upper thigh, patting it like one would a small animal that deserved affection. The skin there was sensitive, but I held back a small gasp. It felt new to be touched from behind, and I hated to admit that it felt rather good. I bit my lip as I felt his warm hand rub up and down, from my thigh to the folds of my vagina. I felt myself twitch in anticipation, unsure if he would insert a finger or tease me. It was hard to fight away the sudden pleasure I received upon feeling slight stimulation. I understood that they were my enemies, and that Deidara was foreign to me, but pleasure was a human instinct; no matter who touched me in my sensitive places, I could completely hold back. Sure, I felt bad, and I knew that I should've tried to fight the feelings away, but I was damn near tired of almost everything that'd been happening to me. My will and hope were close to shattering, I wasn't sure what to think or believe, and I hated myself more with each passing day.

For the first time since I'd been raped, I stayed as loose and still as I could and didn't dare fight back. I think Sasori had noticed a sudden relaxation of my mind and body, because I heard him emit a low chuckle. I wasn't sure if he thought he was triumphant or not, and I wasn't even sure if I'd given up or not. The only thing I knew for sure was that I wasn't able to escape, and all I wanted to do was rest. All I wanted to do, for once, was maintain a calm state of mind and rest. You're probably thinking that something like that's difficult to achieve when you're being raped and handled by two psychos, and you're absolutely correct. It is very hard - for a sane and normal person. I was far past sanity, and I knew it. I was on the borderline of insanity, and I felt the turmoil weigh heavily on my mind. I had Sasori to thank for every ache I felt. I had Sasori to hate with every fibre of my soul for every miserable thing that occurred to me.

My blonde hair was too short to cover my face, so I was able to see the puppet master off to the side out of the corner of my eye. He took great interest in what his partner was doing to my body, but I also noted a hint of something else deep within. The way his eyebrows were arched downwards suggested that he was uncomfortable with the blonde molesting me, that he wanted to go back on his offer. I knew he wouldn't; he was far too prideful. Still, it was interesting to see that he still had negative emotions such as impatience, anger, and... Jealousy. I wanted to laugh. It wasn't funny, but I wanted to laugh anyways, just to get another reaction out of him. It was new for me to see him point anger or irritation towards someone that wasn't me - I liked it. My mouth remained shut. I didn't even crack a small smile.

I felt the blonde's hands move away from my pussy and almost felt disappointment. That time, however, I didn't scold myself for feeling a certain way. That time, I felt the way I wanted to feel. I felt disappointment. I felt like I wanted more.

I was yanked roughly off of the table and thrown to the ground. I winced and grit my teeth. I didn't say a word of complaint. I lifted my body upwards with my weak little arms, and was met with nothing less than my 'master's' thick penis in front of my face. Needless to say, I was almost shocked; I hadn't heard him unzip his pants or even shuffle to remove any of his appendages. Behind me though, I heard a few articles of clothing drop to the floor and knew that I was in for it. I looked up at the redhead and saw him scowling down at me. He was a very impatient man, and that was something I didn't like at all. I preferred to do things at my own pace, but I hadn't been able to do that at all since I'd be kidnapped. He grabbed a handful of my hair and brought my face closer to his penis. I felt my arms wobble below me and struggled to keep my balance.

"If I feel your teeth, you'll feel pain for weeks." He hissed.

I set eyes on his 'masterpiece' and felt my inner walls clench. I hadn't taken into account how his penis had looked in the past, probably because it had always been inside me. I didn't hesitate as much as I'd thought I would as I opened my mouth and took him inside. There was no use in me debating whether or not to do it, I knew, as I'd have ended up doing it anyways. It felt surprisingly warm in my mouth as I took it all the way down my throat, relaxing the muscles there so I didn't choke. I gagged a little and coughed slightly, but I was sure to keep my teeth away from his flesh. I didn't know what he had in store for me, but I knew it was horrid as usual.

I moved my lips a bit so that I could tuck my teeth underneath them. I felt my taste buds go berserk at the new salty flavour pressed against them. There was a slight tang to his pre cum, but I can't describe it for the life of me. It was unique, like the beautiful sands of Suna were; truly indescribable. There was a distant taste that made the salt feel as if it had been mixed with just a pinch of sugar and something sweeter still. I wondered how he was able to have a functional penis if he was made of wood. It made me wonder if he'd been lying to everyone, and was actually a human that ate, slept, and drank.

I closed my lips tightly around his shaft, moving my head as best as I could back and forth. I felt like I looked silly, but that didn't matter. What mattered was not getting punished and doing a good job polishing his cock. My tongue swirled tiny circles into the flesh, and without really noticing, I brought my right hand up to lightly fondle his balls. I pushed away thoughts of my village, friends or family watching me, as I knew it would only make me feel sorrow and true regret. Instead, I was calm, and I acted like I was doing something natural. I sucked gently on his dick, having an extraordinary urge to tease him. I heard a soft groan emit from his throat and held back a smug smirk. I didn't hear him make too much noise when we had sex, but the times he had made a few soft grunts, he'd came hard. I knew that I was doing fine work. I sucked a little harder and used my tongue to slide up and around the sides of his shaft. My pussy was twitching with (I hate to admit) want. I supposed giving oral was something I enjoyed, something that made me want pleasure. For once, I committed a sexual act that I didn't utterly despise. Don't get me wrong: I still hated Sasori, but I didn't mind giving him a blowjob. I imagined someone else's dick in my mouth, someone that was socially acceptable. I didn't want to have thoughts of sadness afterwards, so I did my best to forget everything I was doing wrong. I imagined sucking Gaara's dick instead, because Gaara looked similar to Sasori anyways.

As I continued to suck, I felt one of Deidara's mouths at my wet opening. It surprised me as I felt a warm tongue pressing against my yearning clit. I almost moaned aloud at how good it felt, but held back and continued to work on the puppet master's dick. I used my index finger and thumb to swiftly stroke his sack and brought a few fingers up to clasp the end of his shaft tightly. I felt him twitch in my hand and realized that he was close. I heard my 'master' growl as I dared to glide my teeth ever so slightly against the top of his shaft. I didn't know if he was just a quick shot or if I had skills. Regardless, I was ready to drink or take his cum as I used my tongue to slide against his dick and bobbed my head back and forth faster. I felt a small squirt against my tongue and almost gasped in surprise. I tasted the bit of cum and found that it was much saltier than the pre cum, much more unpleasant. I heard him give a low snarl as he gripped my head and spilled the rest of his fluids beyond my throat. I did my best not to choke on anything, and knew I would be instructed to swallow, so did so as fast as I could. I didn't want him to punish me for making sour faces as I engulfed what he had to offer. Some of it escaped past my lips and ran down my chin.

Deidara's hands had disappeared from my pussy. I hadn't realized in the heat of the moment, but I wondered desperately what would come next from behind. Before I could even begin to question what the blonde was planning, Sasori pulled his dick slowly from my mouth. More of his cum ran onto floor, but he didn't seem to care. The redhead lifted his penis upwards with one hand, giving me a better view of his balls. At first, I was puzzled with what he wanted me to do. All it took was his hand to move my face close to his sack for me to understand.

"Keep going."

Once again, I did as I was told. I didn't like that I was developing into his scheme of obedience. I wasn't the least bit surprised when I felt something smooth and circular rub softly against my opening from behind. I placed my tongue against the flesh before me and twitched with excitement when I felt the head of Deidara's cock push into me. I'd depicted that he would be rough, demanding, and cruel in bed, and I knew I would find out for sure. I didn't know how long or thick he was, but... I knew Shiina knew. Whenever I thought of the bomber nin, I couldn't help but think of Shiina as well. I wondered why she'd slept with him and what his intentions had been. I wondered if she was in danger, and if he knew where she lived. Question after question, and vision after vision, flocked into my mind until I felt him jam himself into my hot, wet pussy. There had been little to no warning, so I'd been unprepared to take him. I bit my tongue when I attempted to grit my teeth, and hissed as I felt it burn. Sasori quickly grew impatient with my slow movements and pulled hard on my blonde hair to get me to move.

"I'll fuck you just like I fucked your friend, nice and hard, hmn!"

His words chilled me, but in a rather pleasurable way. Hearing that my friend had done similar acts to the acts I'd done made me feel a little better about myself. I heard him groan in anguish and want as he pulled out of me. His voice was nice, smooth, and masculine, something I hadn't expected when I'd first laid my eyes on him. He grabbed both of my ass cheeks and groped them roughly, giving each of them a firm slap as he gave a few good thrusts. His dick filled me up tight. I guessed that he was even bigger than Sasori, but I wasn't too sure; I hadn't felt Sasori inside me for what felt like weeks. The redhead grunted as I continued to vigorously lick, while the blonde chuckled darkly.

It was hard to describe whether I felt pleasure or strange interest upon feeling a penis inside me, rubbing against my tight inner walls. I knew I would have enjoyed it more if many things were different, but I think I still enjoyed it quite a bit. It's something hard to admit, but there you go; I admitted it.

I ran my tongue along Sasori's nuts as though they were big round lollipops. I could feel the head of Deidara's dick running swiftly past my inner walls, hitting somewhere deep inside me that made me want to scream and writhe in pure need. I felt his hand smack down on my ass cheeks about a dozen times in a row, and hissed at the bright pain it brought. He painted my skin bright red; the colour of pleasure and torture. Unlike Sasori, I quickly discovered that Deidara was one to express what he felt with more than a few soft grunts. He growled and hissed with each thrust, squeezing my hips tightly to show that he was having a grand time. I continued to do as I was told, only rarely releasing short moans a groans. I didn't want either of them to know that I was allowing myself to get off, though I had a feeling that Sasori already knew. He removed his balls from my mouth and lowered his dick so that the slit was pointing right at my face. Instead of having me suckle on it again, he stroked himself gently. I bit my lower lip at the smell that wafted through my nostrils; the smell of cum, my juices, and sweat.

I gasped as I felt nails dig hard into my hips, but I was unable to feel any immense pain over the delightful pleasure. My hips were unconsciously bucking hard against him, and I almost felt embarrassed to have myself participating in the act of my own rape. The redhead before me released a strained grunt as he made one final pull on his cock and squirted his cum onto my face. I closed my eyes just in time for the flow to hit me. The substance was immediately sticky and hot. If anything, I was content that he hadn't asked me to swallow again. I was unsure if I would have been able to stomach more of his nasty-tasting fluids. He squirted on my face a few times, trying his best to drain his balls on my skin. After he was finished, he moved himself away from my face and took amusement in watching his partner. I licked around my lips without being told, just to get it out of my way. I found that it was very uncomfortable, having something horribly sticky and warm on my face.

I focussed on the only thing that was happening to me, having Sasori out of the way. I clenched my inner muscles around him and refused to let go, earning a near shout of delight from my blonde captor. I whimpered as the tight feeling prolonged, feeling my insides become extra sensitive to his deep thrusts.

"Deidara..." I muttered as softly as I could.

I knew that he hadn't heard me, but I wasn't sure about Sasori. Part of me hoped that he had. I'd never moaned his name during sex in the past, so I hoped it made him feel bad. If I'd been in my right mind, of course, I wouldn't have moaned anything at all. Believe it or not, satisfaction caused you to commit actions and phrase things as though you were not yourself.

I imagined him smirking cruelly as he grabbed my short locks from behind and yanked my head up. I bit my tongue from the sudden movement and tightened my pussy as much as I could. His breathing was as ragged as mine was, but he was still able to speak quite clearly.

"Now I understand why Master Sasori bothers getting these dolls, hmn." He whispered just so I could hear. "Maybe I should get one of my own."

I knew he was doing his best to make me feel bad as he fucked me, but I was also trying my best to remain as calm as I could. I didn't take his words to heart; I knew he was teasing me by threatening my friend. He spanked my left cheek hard and grinded his hips into me, no longer moving in and out. I felt the girth of his entire length as he remained still within me. I felt my muscles finally relax as my orgasm spilled onto his cock, rushing from deep inside of my vagina to relieve me of my sexual pain. With it, I let out a moan higher than my other ones, digging my nails into the floor below. My pride was damaged by the sudden silence accompanied by my moan; they knew they're gained victory over me. After what felt like a long hour of rough sex, I felt his sperm filled me up completely, mixing and melting into my own juices. The squirts he made when he came were violent and quick, making my pussy twitch a few times. Deidara gave my right cheek a final clap and removed his throbbing penis from my vagina with an almost silent grunt. He'd had the pleasure of enjoying my pussy _**and **_my ass, but I was truly grateful he hadn't penetrated my tighter hole.

I collapsed onto the floor, finding no strength to rise or even crawl. My breathing was hard and my mouth was open. There was thin sweat pouring down my cum-decorated face. There was shuffled behind me, and I heard footsteps walking around my exhausted body. I partly expected him to kick me as he walked by, but nothing like that happened. He stood before me next to Sasori, staring down at what he'd done. I felt a devious grin come from his direction and flushed a dark red. Guilt began to hit me, but I did my best to push a majority of it away until after everything was finished.

"I fucked her good, hmn."

I was completely exhausted as I watched Sasori shuffle beside me. Before he went to his destination, he bent down and pulled my head up by my hair. I didn't dare glance at his eyes, as I'd thankfully recalled his rules from earlier, but I did sneak a quick glance of his lips before casting my eyes to the floor. There was a smirk on them, but I felt as though he was angry with me for enjoying Deidara's dick seemingly more than I'd enjoyed his in the past. I figured it was because he wanted the most power over me. I didn't at all believe he was jealous. He leaned his head close to mine. I felt his hot breath against my forehead.

"I'm going to make you scream, Jessica." He growled.

He released my head and I had to stop it from directly impacting the floor with my arms. I lifted myself up as best as I could, given my fatigue. He'd sent chills down my spine from what he'd said and how he'd said it. He sounded angry, as I'd suspected he would. I heard him step behind me.

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

The way his footfalls always sounded was haunting, but I was sure that was what he wanted. I tried to listen for any sounds of shuffling, but was interrupted by Deidara intruding. He stepped towards me so that the tip of his cock poked my right cheek gently. I swallowed hard. He grabbed the top of my head and lightly tugged, making me grunt in frustration. My hair had been grabbed too many times today, and my mouth had been _**used**_ too many times today - all I wanted was a rest.

"You will swallow every last drop of my cum... hmn." He chuckled darkly.

I thought that the way he worded things sexually was uncomfortable. I understood that he was trying to be sadistic and sexy, but I didn't feel anything but awkwardness. I resisted the urge to shake my head in irritation, and kept everything I thought to myself. I reluctantly opened my mouth a bit, inviting his penis inside. Upon opening, he shoved his cock down my throat, all the way to his balls, which bounced off of my chin. My eyes widened as I felt myself beginning to gag. I felt spit getting coughed up inside my mouth, and began to rise within. I was going to dare to put my hands against his pelvis to push him away, but I didn't get the chance. Without any regard for how I felt, he began to move in and out, fucking my mouth without me even having to do anything expect tighten my lips and randomly rub my tongue against his pink flesh. I resisted the urge to cough against him, knowing I would only irritate my throat and possibly bite him by accident.

I took a taste of the blonde's pre cum while I could, and discovered that It seemed to have a more bitter tone than Sasori's. This made me dislike the situation even more. I considered trying to push him back, but I didn't think that he would comply. I wasn't sure if he was able to strike me, but I didn't want to disobey and find out. As I said above: all I wanted to do was rest.

From behind, the puppeteer wasn't wasting any time. He rubbed his dick against my slit, just as Deidara had. It was fast rubbing, perhaps to add stimulation so he could fuck me with a fully erect dick. I grunted against the blonde's penis, feeling my inner muscles clench and unclench. I resisted the urge to bite the bomber's cock as the redhead entered me with one magnificent thrust. As always, he adjusted to my tightness quickly by sitting still within me. My mouth, full of dick, released a muffled cry that vibrated along the blonde Akatsuki's shaft. It had been a very long time since the puppeteer bothered molesting or raping me. The feelings he gave me were familiar, yet distant - as distant as my memories of Konoha were. He slid out of me slowly.

"I'll be fucking you for quite a while before I find a new doll." I faintly heard the redhead mumble from behind.

I almost felt relief upon hearing him say those words. I almost felt as if I had hope. But as he began to thrust, I felt only dismay. Keeping me around for longer meant more obedience, more loss of sanity, and more torture before death. On the other hand, I knew it gave my friends and my former village more time to find me... if they'd even found my first entry.

His movements started out very rough and hard, not like they usually were. In, out, and repeat until satisfied; I felt like a cheap sex toy. Deidara finished quicker than I'd expected him to, pulling out and cumming hard all over my delicate face. There wasn't as much cum as Sasori had given me, but I still made sure to keep my mouth closed so that none of the stuff got swallow by mistake. Through exhaustion, I still felt pleasure, but I felt it significantly less. Because I had no true distractions other than sex and tiredness, I began to think of my friends again. I began to think the same thoughts as before, and the guilt hit me harder than ever. Those memories echoed throughout my mind as the puppeteer thrust into me with great speed. I moaned lowly here and there, but mostly gasped for dear breath; I hadn't gotten much of a break between the two sexual acts. The other artist was lightly slapping his cock against my cheeks, most likely receiving pleasure from dominating someone.

Shiina fled to my mind out of everyone else. I wondered if she was thinking of me, and I wondered if she knew what was going on. I wondered if she understood why I complied, and if she was safe. I didn't at all put it past Deidara to go after her after he'd reminded himself of their sex. I feared for her safety and the rest of the village's safety. I knew Konoha was a powerful village, but I wasn't sure what would happen if several Akatsuki members decided to pillage, rape, kidnap, and kill. I did my best to force back tears of anguish and remorse; my 'master' absolutely detested crying. But as he made his few final thrusts into me, I could help but release a few whimpers. Freedom eluded me, and all that was before me made me feel nothing but sorrow.

I hated him. I vowed that I would never feel anything but hate. I only hoped I would be able to keep that vow...

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**I've been sooo fucking busy with university, it's not even funny... Well, it's kinda funny, but not really. I wanted to get this out because I felt like I've made people wait long enough. That being said, those who have reviewed (anonymously or with an account) I thank you and hope you enjoy this chapter! I promise I'll try hard to find free time in the near future to work on the following chapter.**

**Read and review, please!**


	9. ENTRY NINE: The life that never was

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs & the plot of this story. Every sentence between paragraphs in italics respectively belongs to Tuomas Holopainen.

* * *

**ENTRY FOUR - SHIINA**

We began our journey by walking West, past Tanzaku, towards Amegakure. We'd been told by many that Amegakure was a dangerous place where the rain never ceased. There were many skilled ninjas and assassins and there were few places to rest. It was Jay and Neji that had suggested we try searching in that region first, as not many travellers visited there and not much was known about it in general. We were told to, when and if we found where our friend was being held, contact Lady Tsunade for reinforcements she'll have stationed in nearby villages. That thought in mind, I feel a little safer about all of this. I'm not that strong, but I've gotten a little stronger since Jessi disappeared. I already know for sure though, that I'm nowhere near strong enough to take on a fucking Akatsuki member. I know Jay's in the same boat as me, too. Can we really rely on the rest of our team to get out alive? I have a fear that this journey may lead to old ties and a cold death... but maybe I'm just being too negative.

I've been sort of paranoid as of late, as if we're being watched by something. As if something knows we're on our way to save Jessi. I have a feeling it's just me being stupid, but... I don't know. I'm going to keep my guard up anyways.

We're resting a little ways away from Tanzaku tonight, and we figure we'll be only a week or so away from Amegakure after tomorrow. We're moving at a slow pace, but it can't be helped. We still need to devise some sort of a rescue plan, and we're carrying more than we should be. The way I figure it, we'll either find her a few days after we arrive at our destination or never find her at all. I don't know why the hell I'm being so grim. It's not like me to be _**this**_ negative. Perhaps I'm just thinking a little too hard about people and old ties, about death and the course of fate...

* * *

**ENTRY NINE**

I sat on the big fluffy bed all alone, with no fear of Sasori or torture. I knew that they wouldn't be back for a while. I knew that I finally had time to myself. My cheeks were wet and my eyes were red from crying. I'd tried my best to stay strong for a long time, but I supposed it was good to let emotions out time and time again. I was sick and tired of having a life of fear and hate. I didn't like the idea of being owned and losing my friends and family. I detested the fact that I could not tell the time or the date. My state of mind was crumbling day by day, hour by hour. I knew I would soon feel insanity take its toll on me, and I would finally submit myself to the mad puppeteer. There were no more loopholes for my mind to escape into, and I could do little damage to my enemies; I was close to finished. Did I think that my friends would come for me? Well, yes, I suppose I did. I suppose I did believe that they would come eventually. What I didn't believe, was that they would come in time to save me. I didn't believe that I would be able to be saved by the end of it all; they would arrive far too late.

There was laughter, crude laughter, coming from the dining room. I recognized it belonging to the devious blonde that had raped me with Sasori. There were other voices as well, belonging to whomever else the redhead had invited to dinner. It was difficult to believe that an S-classed criminal as cold and heartless as Sasori was able to have friends at all.

I sniffled a bit and shuffled on the large mattress, yanking the angelically light bed sheets up to my neck with a grunt. i was naked and uncomfortable with myself. The only thing on my body was a small wristband that decreased whatever chakra I had down to zero. I didn't personally believe that I was strong enough to defeat him - that was why I was still there. I wasn't the type to freak out and run with scissors (that was something JayJay and Shiina would have done), and I would never dream of killing unless I absolutely had to, but he obviously saw potential danger in me. He wasn't a fool; he knew even the weakest kunoichi could inflict damage eventually. This made me believe that he was becoming a little too paranoid with the thought of me. Why, I did not know. I also didn't know if that was good or bad for me. I thought it was bad because I believed he would soon become too paranoid and destroy me in a single night. Thoughts like that really racked your brain, especially when you're unsure of the future to the fullest extent.

_I... want to die... in a seaside hotel._

I rolled over on my side with a grunt and a grimace. The darkness of the room engulfed me, only a thin line of light appearing from underneath the closed wooden door. I wondered if the door was unlocked, but almost immediately dismissed that thought. I didn't think that the puppet master would be dumb enough to allow me to escape... unless he had some sort of trick up his sleeve. I knew for sure that he didn't want me at the dinner, and that he didn't want his company to know I existed. He'd hurried me down the long hallway once he was finished with me, shoving me carelessly into my room and slamming the door. Despite the sex he'd received, he seemed angry with me. My guess was that he'd become jealous of the moans I'd ceaselessly given to his partner. I hadn't believed that would hit him hard at the time, but now I'm beginning to observe his leisures and annoyances. Again, I wasn't sure if that was good or bad for me.

_...Lanes... of memory... paved by sweet frozen moments._

As Sasori rushed me down the hallway, he hadn't thought to blindfold me or instruct me to look at my feet. I tried to keep my eyes forwards, and caught glimpses of the doors and space around me. I quickly learned that my room was the fourth to last one in the long hallway. Diagonal to it was the room where I'd been sexually tortured and had part of my identity stolen. I recalled memories of the first day I'd been kidnapped, and felt chills run down my spine. There were some things that I wished I was able to forget. The only memories I truly desired were memories of the amazing times with my friends and family members.

_Deathbed memories of home..._

I sat up in bed, laying my back against one of the soft pillows supplied for me. I couldn't get comfortable despite the bed feeling like heaven. I was exhausted and ready for bed, but I knew I couldn't sleep where I was. Not with the memories in my head, and not with my horrible curiosity. I carefully studied the chance that the puppet master had been too busy and angry to lock my door. It was hard to believe that he would forget something so crucial, but it was certainly possible; anger was a dangerous thing that could make you stupid things. Sliding off the bed quietly, I tried to find my way to the door without tripping over anything in the dark. Perhaps the crazy puppet master being occupied would give me a chance to analyse my surroundings a little more. I wanted to opportunity to explore the various rooms. Why? Well, curiosity was something that I couldn't easily ignore, and I wanted to see if I could find another way out or a way to escape. I wanted to scavenge the dollhouse for an escape route or a weapon of some sort. I knew that he claimed to be immortal, but I also knew that he had a heart somewhere that would stop working if it was forced.

_...Never let me go._

Before reaching the door, I patted my hands against the wall in attempts to find the dresser I'd seen when the room had been lit up. I found it easily, without hurting myself for once, and tore it open. I couldn't see anything inside, but I could faintly make out large shirts on hangers wagging back and forth. I didn't know what colour they were and I didn't care; all I needed was something to cover myself. I tore one from its hanger and slipped it on with haste. I didn't want to waste time on appearence and miss my break to explore. Carefully, I made my way back to the door and twisted the knob. I felt as though I was deactivating a bomb; I didn't want to make any loud noises or any wrong moves. There was a soft click, and I pulled the door towards me. It didn't move. I pulled the door away from me and received the same result. I didn't give up, though. I twisted the knob the opposite way and shoved it away from me. Once again, it didn't move. I felt sweat forming on my forehead, and my eyes were readying themselves to water in defeat. I pushed the door towards me and felt it move.

_Smiling like a clown until the show has come to an end._

The door hadn't squeaked as I'd expected it to, something I found strange considering that the dollhouse seemed elderly. I stepped beyond my dark room into the candle-lit hallway, closing the door softly behind me. My blood was pumping and my heart was racing; I expected a trap to pop out at me. I clenched my fists tightly and waited for something to happen. The cool air tickled my exposed skin and I could hear the faint sound of water dripping in the distance. The place was eerie and frightening, dark and uninviting. When I was sure I wasn't in for any unexpected traps, I moved forwards a little, stopping to look behind me. I'd read too many horror novels wherein the monster would appear quickly behind the protagonist and attack. There was nothing but the darkened door of my room looming before me, nothing but silence and oblivion.

_...A princess and a panther by my side._

I felt courage well up within me as I took a step towards the door that lay before me. I wasn't sure if any doors would be unlocked, but I knew that it was worth a try; I figured I'd rather be active than sluggish in a horrid situation. I reached for the knob, but didn't quite touch it. I wondered if he dusted the knobs for fingerprints, or if he would someone know of my expedition. Terror flashed through my mind, along with images of an angry Sasori hitting me for breaking his rule. I felt like he would know what rooms I'd enter. I felt like he'd know every act I committed. I felt as though it would be better for me to return silently to my room and suffer. I licked my lips in anticipation and tried to calm myself down. I tried to tell myself that I was safe when I wasn't even sure what 'safe' meant anymore. I imagined a skinned cadaver beyond the door swaying from a meat hook, eyes open wide to reveal all he saw before his death. I knew that if I witnessed anything that petrifying, I would scream bloody murder or faint. I was weak-hearted and could not take blood or gore. I stepped away from the door to weigh my choices, but immediately stepped back again. The courage within me was still there and it was telling me to open the door. If there was a dead body, I decided, I would cover my mouth and run from the scene. I wouldn't draw any attention to myself; I would simply go back to my room and hyperventilate in peace. I finally placed my quivering hand on the knob and turned it. I pushed the door away from me and backed up a bit, foreseeing only the worst.

_...A pure heart singing me to peace._

The room was far too dark for me to see what was inside. I tried to lean closer into the void, but I stopped myself from getting anywhere near it. I didn't know what the hell was in the room. I knew anything could be within, anything ranging from puppets, to corpses, to dolls like me. My eyes darted to a candle on the wall next to the door, and I contemplated using it to find my way. I ended up swiftly rejecting the idea in fear of making my tour more obvious than it already was; what would happen if I dropped the candle and lit the room ablaze? I didn't change bringing the stick into my grasp. I thought hard about what I was going to do and how I was going to enter the dark rooms around me. I didn't get far before I heard a door opening at the very end of the hall.

_Hearing voices, calling..._

My heart pounded hard and my feet twisted in several directions. Panic filled my soul ruthlessly and my mind went into overdrive. I stared at the end of the hallway and saw the final door moving towards me. I knew who it was, and I knew what I was in for. I knew that I was cooked, and I knew that my punishment would be severe; any punishment for betraying a God is severe. I felt sweat begin to pour gradually down my forehead. My head was pounding, and my mind was telling me to move... my god, how I wanted to move.

_Catch the one who's falling!_

I charged into the opened room before me and swung the door away from me. Before it could slam, I gripped it tightly and twisted the knob so that it would only make a mere click. I pressed myself against the back of the door and listened to any sounds in the hallway. There was soft laughter and two sets of thunderous footfalls. I recognized Sasori's anywhere. I focused on the sounds of their voices and sandals, praying that they would open the door I was behind or the door to my room. I mentally slapped myself for not making a pillow-diversion beneath the blanket in my room. I realized that if they went in there, they would certainly realize I was missing. My body began to shake violently as I heard them approaching, and I was suddenly very sure that they would reveal me. I closed my eyes and waited.

With every passing second, the footsteps got louder and closer. My breathing was shrill and hoarse in my ears, and I almost feared that they would somehow hear it through the door. I heard them only a little away from the door I was behind, and I heard keys jingle carelessly in someone's hand. My heart nearly stopped. I felt the door move with a cool draft at my feet. A ghost's final attempt to frighten me.

_Call me a coward but I can't take it anymore!_

I backed away from the door hastily, eyes wide with terror and blood frozen in my veins. From under the door, I could see the feet of a monster disguised as a person. The keys jingled loudly in my ear and I struggled to move back further. The room was narrow, and my back was against what felt like another door. I couldn't tell due to lack of light and perception of any kind, but panic overtook thoughts and logic. My hand searched the wooden surface for anything that resembled a doorknob. The chatter in the hallway was still there, but it was more piercing than before; my ears stung from hearing the various sounds all around me. My hand touched what I'd wanted it to touch as soon as I heard a key get inserted into the door before me. I twisted the knob hurriedly and shoved the door away from me. Without wasting time to muffle noise or anything of the sort, I scrambled into the opening and shut the door as quietly as I could behind me. Just as I did, I heard the other door swing open. I'd made it just within the brink of time.

_I envy the lives that gave me hell._

I was so happy and relieved that I actually ended up standing in the room with tears streaming down my face. I listened to the voices in the other room with small comfort, pressing a hand against my mouth to mute my sobs. I was content that luck had finally turned in my favour and not his. I was content that I would be alright.

The noises soon ceased from the other room and I heard the door close once again. I didn't know what the men had been doing, but I didn't care. All I cared about was that I was safe and freer than I'd ever felt in the dollhouse. I brought my hand away from my mouth and pushed off of the door. What faced me was the same darkness as the previous room. The difference was that I could tell the new room was larger; the air felt less compacted. I doubted that I would find any candles or matches within the space, so I gathered more of my fading courage and began my inspection on the mysterious area. I followed the wall with my hands and moved as slowly as I could.

_...and the hopes of this world I now must leave._

I shimmied along the wall carefully; I didn't want to knock anything over or hurt myself on any foreign objects. The wall was made of old wood - like everything else in the dollhouse was - that splintered under my touch. I winced as I felt a chip of wood plug itself into my skin, but I didn't stop to remove it. I couldn't stress to myself enough how dire time was. I reached something tall and wide that I classified as a bookshelf of some sort. I didn't know what I hoped to read in the dark, but I pulled a book from the middle shelf out and opened it up. I felt the dry pages beneath my skin and decided that they certainly weren't new purchases. Right there, I learned something new about my captor - he had a keen interest in older things, and he probably liked to read.

_I wonder: Do I love you..._

I placed the book back on its shelf and ran my fingers along the spines of the various other books. Back and forth I went, searching for anything besides a book. I wasn't sure what I'd hoped to accomplish at the time, but now that I look back, I think I _knew_ what I would find if I searched the shelves long enough. I ended up feeling the cold, hard shaft of a candle and the rough, warm contrast of matches. I didn't hesitate or stop to think about what I was doing. I hastily gripped the candle and struck an eager match. At once, my world lit up once again. I whipped around to see where I was and to see what was in the room with me. I was only met with a grisly sight.

_...Or the thought of you?_

In the middle of the room were blank puppets hanging from hooks, dangling freely from the ceiling. There were three rows of them, and each was emotionless and intimidating despite having no features. It was the fact that they had arms and legs, similar features to actual humans, and their skin was fair. It didn't look like they were made of wood at all. There was no breeze in the room, but I witnessed the faceless creatures moving side to side on their hooks, dancing to unheard music. Many of them weren't facing me, and I thanked the gods for that. Still, I felt as though each of them had been as I scaled the room. I felt as though they'd been watching the entire time, waiting for me to try and escape. They wanted to make me suffer. I suddenly got the image of their heads spinning to face me, and their bodies removing themselves from their hooks. They would go to a pile on the floor, and I would take a step forwards in an attempt to make a break for the door. Before I'd be able to do anything, they would rise to their feet with little effort. There would be no strings. No faces. No hearts. They would walk towards me, limping from their strange limbs, reaching their wooden arms out to nab me, arms that looked so real. One would touch me, and I would feel flesh. _**He made all of his previous dolls into lifeless slaves.**_

_The bride will lure you, cook you, eat you!_

I tried to calm myself down, but ended up staggering back into the bookshelf. I considered myself lucky for not knocking anything over through my distortion. I was trembling with alarm, and found myself counting my blessings that I hadn't plowed through the centre of the room upon entering. Touching one of the wooden horrors would have certainly made me scream. My heart was racing and I felt like I was out of breath. My thoughts consisted of the puppets, the mysteries beneath the floorboards, and my fate as Sasori's eternal doll. Calmness was out of the question at that point.

_Welcome to Cirque de Morgue!_

I took my eyes away from the horror before me and tried to tell myself that I was overreacting. I understood that my time was precious and that I had to maintain composure, but there was no use. My insanity had reared its ugly head in my imagination, and I was envisioning things that I'd normally never even think of. I tried to look away several times, but my eyes kept wandering back. I wondered if I would join the lifeless beings on their hooks when my sadistic puppeteer was finished with me. I looked to the right and saw various jars filled with things such as eyes and fingernails - things he probably used to put on his maniacal creations. It was an utterly disgusting sight. I didn't waste any time dawdling, and I sure as hell hadn't wanted to search the haunting room for a weapon of any sort. Without another word, but with many more thoughts, I made my way along the sides of the room again; I just wanted to get away.

_You will go down, you will drown, drown deeper down._

I let my hands guide me around the perimeter while I kept my eyes on the comatose beings. The candle quivered in my hand, but I managed not to drop it. I didn't realize at the time, but I realized later that the candle would bring my downfall. I was far too afraid to put the stick back where I'd found it; that would have meant blowing it out and being engulfed in darkness. The darkness was inviting - it invited the ghouls and horrors of the night to come and play. Now, even as I write this, I wonder what the hell would have happened to me, had I actually dwelled in the darkness long enough with the dangling fears. I got to the door and placed my hand on the knob. Listening both behind me and before me, I turned it gently. I didn't want Sasori to be on the other side; not if I could prevent it.

**Clank.**

The sudden sound made me jolt, and I nearly let the flame fall to the floor. It had come from behind me, close behind me. It resembled the sound of wood against wood, the sound of defeat. I was too frightened to face my fears. I remained completely paralysed and tried to calm my racing heart.

**Clank.**

That time I nearly pissed myself. I let out a hushed whimper and felt myself quiver with anticipation. I felt as though there were a dozen eyes on me, and I could feel a cold touch inching towards me. I closed my eyes and imagined that I was able to see what was happening behind me. I bit my lower lip as I watched one of the blank pieces of scrap take a staggering step towards me. It had no features, only the milky flesh I'd remarked on earlier. It was lifeless, but oh so full of hatred, and it wanted to share its hatred with me. I still couldn't move.

**Clank.**

It took another shaky step towards me and extended a frail arm. It was a mere two steps away from getting me right where I was, and I could do nothing. The figure began to take on the form of a girl a little younger than me - a girl with short black hair and a gleaming green eye under long bangs. There was blood pouring down her once-alive face, as if she'd been freshly cut. She was snarling at me with a twisted face. One of her eyes was missing, and her mouth had been slashed to make her 'lips' even wider. One of her arms looked snapped in two, broken from her lower arm, and one of her legs was the same way. I wondered for a brief moment what the deranged puppeteer had done to her, but I quickly answered myself: _He did to her what he'll soon do to me._

**Clank.**

Upon that thought, I found my energy return to me, and with all my strength, I tore open the door and sped out. As I slammed it shut behind me, I could have sworn, I caught a glimpse of black hair... but I dismissed it as my imagination running wild without me. I didn't wait for my body to calm down like I usually did. Without thinking at all, I tore open the other door and marched into the long hallway. I didn't stop to listen for anyone coming, and I certainly didn't stop to put the candle back in the other room. All thoughts had dismissed me, and for once, all I wanted was to go back to my chamber and rest. I wasn't cut out for exploring and surviving; all I was cut out for at that point was being Sasori's sex doll (and I didn't even enjoy that). I didn't bother looking around me, for I knew where my destination was. My determination to escape had dissolved along with my courage, but they hadn't completely disappeared from my mind. I decided that I would have other opportunities to explore. Hell, I even got to thinking that I'd do a lot better in the dollhouse if I actually let myself go. If I were to give myself up freely every now and then, I believed that the redhead would get to trust me after a long time. I knew that when that happened, I would most likely have a few new privileges. I didn't like the idea of whoring myself out, but I liked it more than getting captured and destroyed by seemingly lifeless beings in a sinister gate of hell.

I made my way back to where my room was, thanking the heavens that I hadn't strayed too far from it. I blew out the candle in my hand, but stopped in tracks when I heard soft ruffling coming from near me. At first, I almost knew I was in for death. At first, I believed that it was one of the 'blank' puppets. My blood ran cold and I actually managed to get myself to turn and face my horror. My eyes were wide and ready, but I wasn't sure how I would escape. My sight first fell upon a tattered Akatsuki cloak, but then they fell on orange hair and face piercings. It took a few long moments, but I was able to successfully convince myself that I wasn't in the presence of a doll of death. Instead, I fell face to face with someone I'd only heard about from rumours that circulated from the villages around Amegakure. I'd heard countless things about a pierced man with blazing orange hair and an Akatsuki cloak. There was talk that he was one of the founding Akatsuki members, but no one was truly sure. Now, as he stood before me, I understood. I understood that rumours had to arise from somewhere.

His strange eyes blared into my body, taking every bit of me in. I found myself wanting to run and hide in embarrassment and fear; I was scantily clad and had absolutely no way to effectively battle. He took a step towards me, and I suddenly felt as though I were in the presence of a God. I felt the need to get to my knees and bow, bow and pray for truth and survival. I did no such thing. I could not do any such thing. Just as it had been in the room before, my body was frozen in alarm. He kept taking slow predatorial steps towards me, but I merely stood there, quivering violently as though I had a horrible fever.

When he was directly in front of me, I realized how tall her really was. He towered over me and stared down at my body. His eyes hadn't left mine for a second since he'd seen me. He made no move to hurt me or the opposite. He didn't try to lay his hands on me at all. Instead, he laid his masculine voice on my tender ears.

"I don't think Sasori wants you running around his accommodation. Who are you?"

Even as I passed out, I don't think I knew the answer to his question. I saw myself falling backwards, and I felt the back of my head make an impact with the floor, but I couldn't think of anything. Who was I? That was something I wasn't sure I knew anymore, either. Where was I? I was in some place called the dollhouse; a place that was utterly unknown. What did I used to be? All I could think of were names of people with faces that barely looked familiar. Why was I here? Finally, I laid my eyes on my captor, the one that had stolen all I'd once had. He'd taken over my mind and he was the only thing that I was able to remember. I don't know why or what had happened to me in such a short time. All I knew was Sasori.

My eyes closed with the final image of the orange-haired Akatsuki moving towards my fallen self. The last image I have is the image of his enticing orbs. I wouldn't remember a trace of my past when I woke up.

* * *

**Authoresses' note:**

**You reads have my deepest apologies for the lack of editing on this chapter AND the lateness. I've had a lot of tests and labs to get done, but I finally found some time to finish this damn chapter! I worked hard on it, so don't think I just shoved it on here without at least that!**

**I hope it's good enough, and I'd love to know how I did. **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thank you!**


	10. ENTRY TEN: For the Heart I Once Had

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

**ENTRY FIVE - SHIINA**

So now I feel even more uneasy about this whole thing. I mean, I felt uneasy about it when everything was happening in the beginning, too, but things have gotten worse. We ended up finding something haunting during our travels, something that shouldn't have been found at all. We found a piece of another entry that Jessi seemed to have written in desperation. Just like the others we found back in Konoha, the pages of this entry are burned. It was nailed to a tree along the path we were following, like the villain _wanted_ us to find it. I don't know about the others, but I'm getting really nervous at this point, and if it wasn't Jessi's life at stake, I'd suggest we all drop out of this situation before it's too late. Call me a coward, but shit's starting to get really dangerous. What we're doing is already pretty dangerous, but now it's on a whole new level of danger. It seems like this sick fuck wants to lure us. Why? I don't know. I don't even know if he's after all of us or only one of us. Maybe he just wants to get us out of the way, or maybe he's looking to kidnap someone else for his fucked up amusement. Maybe he wants to lure us so he can finish us off by himself. I don't know.

The few days we've been wandering, I've been thinking hard about everything. Is Deidara the one behind this? Do I doubt his strength and his desires? Do I doubt how sick he truly is? What about Sasori? Am I correct to say that it is the puppet master that has caused all of this chaos? It can't be Deidara, can it? I mean, he's not one to use chakra strings, and Jessi referred to a puppeteer in her writings. It has to be Sasori. But is Deidara taking part in these sick events? I don't doubt that he is; I know how sex-crazed and deranged he is.

Anyways, this is what the piece of the note said:

**-I didn't want to be a 'fuck toy' or a 'doll' or anything to the sick puppeteer; all I wanted to be was a regular person with weird friends and an amazing family... but I could have that no more. I lowered my head a little so that my eyes had a better view of my body. My skirt was still rolled down as far as it could go, which was very surprising. I'd expected it to constantly rise up and be utterly uncomfortable. I noticed that my top had slid down ever so slightly, revealing a bit of my-**

**-I didn't want to break another silly rule, so I lowered my hands. I didn't like being even a little exposed to either of the men in the room-**

There has to be someone else involved in this mess; she wrote that there was another man with her in the snippet. My only guess could be Sasori's partner and my former... _friend_... Deidara.

I gave my careful analysis to JayJay when we discovered the charred slip of paper, and he appeared to agree with me, but was skeptical. He inquired that the notes may all be fakes planted by the enemy (or _enemies_) in order to lure us to a horrible demise. For all we know, Jessi could be dead at this point, and they probably want us in the same boat. I don't know what to believe, but I do know what to hope for. I don't want to think that Jessi's dead, and I certainly don't want to think that we're running right into our graves... but JayJay's right; we don't know what to expect in the least, and we should prepare ourselves for any possible outcome.

We're only a few more days away from Amegakure, and no one wants to turn back. Everyone wants to finish the mission the proper way, with courage and trust in each other. It looks like we're all in this mess 'til the end. How absolutely terrifying.

* * *

**ENTRY TEN**

I woke up in the stereotypical way that girls do when they get kidnapped: wondering what happened and trying to recall the moments before I conked out. I faintly recalled seeing something orange before my eyes closed, but I wasn't sure; all I _really_ remembered was falling to the floor in the long hallway. I noted, upon that thought, that someone had taken the time to place me onto my bed, and noted, with misfortune, that it had probably been Sasori. I remembered that I'd had clothes on before I plummeted to my knees, but noted also that my clothes were missing upon my awakening. I sighed in exasperation; it had definitely been Sasori that had placed me on the bed. I jerked my body back and forth to test my strength and mobility. I was happy to see that I was able to move, meaning I hadn't been poisoned or injured (save a few bruises on my arms and legs, probably due to the collapse). The room wasn't as dark as I'd expected it to be, which was very unusual. There were two candles on either side of my bed, giving me a view of something other than vast darkness. I took the opportunity to take it my surroundings, my eyes darting back and forth around the room. I only got to look around for a few short seconds before my eyes fixated on the cause of all my problems, sitting right in the open. This being a tremendous shock to me, I blinked hard a few times to be sure that I was seeing correctly. The devious redhead sat on a small couch diagonal to my bed, one leg over his other, watching me with evident boredom.

My eyes went wide when I realized that I wasn't going crazy, that I actually saw him there. He'd appeared in a dramatic way before me so many times in the past; I suppose I'd expected him to make a more... _creepy _entrance upon my awakening. His eyes bore into my own lazily, and for those long moments I disregarded his silly rule about eye contact. His Akatsuki cloak was done-up all the way, covering most of his body and everything under his nose. His messy red hair looked no different from the various other times I'd seen it but I, for whatever reason, found it absolutely gorgeous at that moment in time. Look at me, complimenting the foe - how pathetic can I get? I hated admitting that he was attractive. Being the enemy, I was supposed to dehumanize him in order to feel nothing for him. It puzzled me that I was allowing myself to lust for his appearence at some instances, but I dismissed it as me crossing the line of sanity. I knew very well that I was close to going completely off my rocker, and I didn't feel too concerned. You may find that difficult to believe, but it's true. When you're on the verge of insanity, nothing makes sense and you just stop caring about things that were once important to you. Sure, I was able to care again during some scenarios, but that was only because the scenarios were dreadfully severe. You must remember: I was not lifeless at this point in time, and I was still fighting back against brutal lunacy.

I watched him rise from his sitting position and take a few long strides towards me. Time felt as though it were speeding up, as he reached the side of my bed in mere seconds. He stood to the left of me, and though I didn't dare glance back at him, I could feel his harsh gaze burning into my skull. I expected the worst, as usual, for disobeying his rules. I expected a slap or rape or something that would make me beg for mercy. I tensed myself up, getting ready for whatever harm he was going to inflict upon me, his vulnerable, naughty little doll. I was scared, I admit it. Sasori scared me. It was his impulsive attitude and impatience that made goose bumps form on my milky skin, it was the way he stared at me and the way he had power over me. I gulped hard and tried to remain as still as possible. The air in the room was cold, but I didn't care to pull the sheets up to my chest. I just sat there. He just stood there.

I suddenly felt his hand against my neck. I'd prepared myself for the usual, but I hadn't prepared myself for a strangling. My shoulders moved upwards on reflex and I sucked in what I thought would be my final breath. His hand wrapped loosely around my throat, and I nearly choked on my own spit. I remember thinking that I was utterly done for, that I was (to put it simply) 'fucked'. I closed my eyes tight, not wanting to see his face when he rolled his body atop mine and robbed me of my air. His hand unexpectedly travelled up my neck and to my chin, twisting my head towards him. His fingers gripped my chin tightly, but I was grateful to have slight pain rather than great pain. I opened my eyes but remembered quickly to keep my gaze away from his face. My eyes darted to a section of his cloak and remained there.

"What a naughty doll you've been." He whispered in his usual deep tone.

I could tell he was aggravated and wondered why he hadn't hit me for my disobedience. I wondered if he had something worse in store for me. I felt my body quiver uncontrollably and willed it to stop; I didn't want him to know just how much he terrified me. I was pretty sure he already knew, but I didn't want to reinforce his dominance. He tilted my chin downwards, to where he hands were. I almost got the feeling that he was going to hit the pressure point on my neck and make me drift off into the unconscious once again. Unfortunately, he had something even more devilish in mind. With one foul swoop, he whipped the sheets off of the bed. At first, I assumed he wanted an eyeful of my body, but then I saw the horrors that waited. Only then, did I truly understand what he had in mind for me. I looked at my right hand, inspecting it at once to find that it was completely fine. My left hand, though... God, he was such a foul monster.

My left hand bore all four fingers, but not my thumb. He removed my thumb and sited a wooden replacement where the stump was. The room immediately got colder, and I couldn't help but shake as though I were about to explode. What a horrific sight, what horrific thoughts, what horrific intentions. My eyes went so wide that they felt as though they were about ready to pop out of their sockets. I moved my hand on reflex and watched with revulsion as the artificial thumb moved just like a normal thumb. I felt sick to my stomach, and I felt a steady ache throb throughout my hand. I tried to look away, but the puppet master wouldn't allow it; he was enjoying my anxiety attack. I felt him smirk at me.

"You fell and broke your thumb, my dear." He chuckled at the thought, as if it was a fond memory shared between us. "I didn't want to wait for it to heal and I didn't want to hear you complain about the pain or the incident, so I fixed it for you. You've taken a small step towards being perfect, Jessica."

I wanted to punch him in the face, but I couldn't even control my own body. I was so disgusted and appalled, so infuriated and irrational. All I wanted to do was escape or... or kill myself. Yes, the amputation, despite it only being my thumb, drove me to the point wherein I carefully considered killing myself. I was confused and beyond upset. Tears formed in my eyes and streamed down my reddened cheeks. I didn't attempt to hide them, as I couldn't. I wouldn't move my hand again. Besides, he saw all and knew all. The twisted puppeteer had marked me once again, this time in a way that I would never forget. I tried to form words, but only ended up making strange sounds. I sobbed hard as he finally released my chin. At that point, I didn't care what he did to me. I figured he'd done enough. I didn't consider the fact that he'd hit me for making too much noise or for making such a big scene. It was probably only by sheer luck that he didn't. I didn't understand his reasoning for cutting off my thumb. I didn't understand his motivation for hurting me in ways that scarred me. Sure, he was sadistic, and sure, he liked turning others into 'perfect puppets', but I couldn't comprehend the villain's actions. I hypothesized that having a broken body part hurt less than getting a body part amputated; I didn't understand his logic. He remained next to me, watching me, watching me until I couldn't cry any longer. He spoke loudly and triumphantly over my cries.

"I gave you various sedatives to keep you asleep while I operated and for a short time after the operation. The hand is one of the body parts that have various nerve endings."

I dismissed what he said and focused only on thoughts of ending my misery, of ending_ him_. My hate for him grew enormously, just when I believed it couldn't grow any more. I wanted to make him suffer; I wanted to kill him as I killed myself. I wanted it all to end and I wanted _him _to end with me. I tried to get myself under control. I tried my best to stop sniffling and tearing. It seemed like hours went by as I did these small things to calm myself. I don't recall hearing Sasori at all when he spoke - if he even spoke - but he still stood by me the entire time, waiting impatiently. He gaze was still mocking, but he seemed to have stopped his verbal abuse. For as long as I'd known him, he had never been able to be patient, and he always made those that kept him waiting pay. When I was ready to confront my foe once more, I turned. I said nothing, but instead waited for him to say what he wanted to say - I _knew_ he had more to unfold. He, too, remained silent for a long time, perhaps debating on what he could say that would hurt me the most. Contrary to what you might believe, I did not feel at peace during times where he did not speak. Instead of making me calm, it unnerved me. I often wondered what he was thinking about and why he wasn't speaking. I wanted to be at peace and embrace the silence, but that was something that wasn't possible. The silence was deadly, and we both knew it. He blew air out of his nose in a way that suggested he had thought of something mildly amusing.

"I wonder what your friends will think when they see you as you are now? What will they will think when I tell them of all the time I've dishonoured you, and of the few times you willingly gave yourself to me?"

I stiffened at him mentioning my friends, but remained as calm as I could on the outside. Inwardly, I was panicking. The thought of him knowing of my comrades scared me, but comforted me at the same time. Because of that statement, I knew for sure that there were people coming to save me, people who had figured out about my kidnapping. I hoped that they had read my first entry. It was embarrassing to imagine them reading about me getting raped countless times, but if they had read it... Well, that meant they acknowledged it wasn't my fault, that I wasn't at all a traitor. They wanted to save me, to find me, to take me back to my rightful home. At those thoughts, for the first time in a very long time, I wanted to grin. I felt hope swell up inside, something I hadn't felt in what seemed like years. I almost entirely forgot of my thumb and my misery - all I could think about was how my friends cared for my safety and well-being. I wanted to smile right in the redhead's face. I didn't of course, because I'm not as stupid as I may seem to be. I understood that if I showed positivity, he would reprimand me harshly; he desired only negativity. Instead, I pretended to be upset by his words. I adorned a frown instead of a smile. My body continued to shake instead of retain itself. I didn't show the happiness and hope I initially wanted to show, and he seemed more than satisfied with this.

He used one of his hands to shove me body back onto the pillows so he could take his chance to effortlessly climb on top of me. He slid my body down so that I was completely under him, gazing up at his playful expression. I looked into his eyes only because I could tell that he wanted me to. His face, so perfect and cruel, was just as flawless as the last time I'd seen him. His lazy eyes moved closer to mine, and I felt his tongue against my closed lips. He wanted to make my time with him as humiliating as he possibly could. I didn't struggle as I felt his hands hold my wrists above my head. I took it; I took all of his torture.

"You're leading your friends straight to their bloody graves." He smirked smugly against my lips. "The man of your group, along with the other members of your search party, will all die."

I won't lie; I did feel very cold and a fair amount of guilt upon hearing of my comrades' fate (according to Sasori, anyways), but I couldn't help but wonder who else was in the 'search party'. I knew that Tay, JayJay, and Shiina understood that they weren't powerful enough to face the Akatsuki on their own, so I knew they must have gathered others for support. However, I found it strange that Sasori would single out JayJay from the rest of my group. There was significance to it, but I'd heard enough. I didn't want him to so easily lower my hope or newfound positivity. I jerked my body a little under him, unconsciously revealing that he was beginning to get to me again. He only took this as an invitation to capture my lips with his, dominating my mouth. One of his hands trailed down from where it had been holding my wrists. It moved up and down my sides, taking in the small figure I had. When he released my lips, he led his hand to my breasts, tugging gently on my sensitive nipples.

"That girl in your group..."

This made my mind freeze with curiosity and fear. I wondered which girl he was referring to, but thought I knew which one at the back of my mind. He moved his head away from my face and flashed me a lazy grin. I did nothing but stare back at him, brows furrowed, eyes wide. I didn't want him to finish the sentence.

"...Deidara has insisted on taking care of her in his own ways."

I'd foreseen the outcome of Deidara taking care of Shiina already, but his words still wounded me. I didn't know what the blonde had in store for my friend, and I almost didn't want to know. Another matter was Sasori taking care of my 'search party', as he called it; just what was he going to do to them? I knew he would kill them, but I didn't think that was enough. I had a feeling that he wanted to inflict something worse upon them, something torturous. I had a feeling that lay at the back of my mind, a feeling that told me he was going to turn them into lifeless puppets... just like he would one day do to me.

I looked up at him with a face that portrayed conflict and confusion. He took this as a positive result of his words and said nothing more. He removed him hands from my breasts and pushed himself off of me. Eyes wide, I had to do a double-take to be sure I wasn't merely imagining him getting off of me. Fortunately, I wasn't. He stood and fixed his robe to his liking, making it look at perfect as he thought he was. My eyes were wide, but I stared only at his cloak as I lifted myself to sit upright on the bed. He hadn't raped me and he'd barely touched me, something foreign to my mind. In the past, I was sure that he'd have jumped at the chance to be inside me. I was still trembling as he strode casually towards the door, not bothering to take another glance at me. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, letting himself out. Closing the door behind him, he left me with only a few haunting words.

"I'll be back for you tonight, princess. That's when we will have our fun."

Then, the door closed and the candles were mysteriously put out, leaving me to bask in darkness once again. I felt the after-effects of his words chill my very bones. I sat in the same place for a long time, possibly for hours. I thought about him, and about Deidara, and particularly about Konoha. I thought about my friends and my family, about my best friend (Tay), and about my 'search party'. I wondered who was searching for me, and if the Hokage had allowed the search. I wondered if they even realized what they were getting themselves into. I'd expected myself to cry, but I didn't do anything of the sort. I wallowed in my own filth and took in the room's elderly air.

Finally, when I could take no more, I removed myself from the bed and did something that I hadn't done in several years: I fell to my knees and prayed.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**Well, here's another chapter done. This time I made sure to edit most of it, but I apologize for little errors here and there that I didn't manage to catch. I'm glad I finally had the time to update and take a miniscule break from school work.**

**Once again, thank you to all that review this story; you're thoughtful people that give me good feedback and motivation! To be honest, I don't know if I'd still be updating this fic without you guys' kind words :)**

**So review, if you please. I'll do my best to get the next chapter out sometime soon next month. To those of you reading this while the dreaded Hurricane Sandy is passing through, keep safe!**


	11. ENTRY ELEVEN: When Times Become Rough

Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

**AMEGAKURE**

Shiina and JayJay walked in silence next to each other, their eyes set on the ground they walked on, and their jacket hoods up to shelter their heads from the relentless rain. They hadn't spoken in hours, though they had wanted to. Both of them had things on their mind, things that would affect their futures. Behind them, Tay and the others tread through the large puddles, murmuring quietly with one another. They were discussing plans of action and plans for their final battle. There was fear in their voices, but they understood what they had to do. Ahead of them was a large body of water and on the other side was their destination; they were close to their goal... or was it their end? No one knew. They stopped just as they were about to step onto the wet surface.

"Here we are." JayJay muttered, clearing his throat. He felt like he was catching a cold.

"Thanks for the obvious update." Shiina retorted, glancing back at the others. Her eyes had question in them, asking silently what everyone was planning to do next. After peering at her comrade's faces, it appeared as though they weren't too sure about next steps either.

Tay stepped forwards to get a better look at the eerie looking village on the other side of the water. It looked intimidating in every possible way, but she was aware that she couldn't run away. She knew that Jessi was likely within the village, alive somewhere, suffering within the hands of a horrid killer. She felt her nose run and her eyes water, partially from her thoughts, and partially due to the cold rain.

"We should contact the Anbu waiting at a nearby village." Neji said, removing a mini communicating device from his pocket. He brought the device up to his mouth after pressing a few buttons and spoke loud and authoritatively into its microphone.

"This is Neji Hyuga of the Jessica Tak search team." There was static, no reply. "We have made it to Amegakure safely. We're on the outskirts of the village near a large body of water. We are going to proceed to penetrate the village and request backup in case of an emergency." The static became louder, but there was still no reply. They waited for what seemed like centuries, but no words came from the device. Neji looked up at his companions with a rare bit of worry in his clear white eyes.

"So we have no way of contacting our fucking village?" JayJay shook his head in disbelief. Shiina nodded in confirmation, confused to why their radio signal wasn't going through. They had tested the signal every hour as they walked, and up until just then, it had worked fine. She felt uneasy, as though someone was watching them, someone wanting to kill them.

"What are we going to do?" Tay questioned. She was shaking violently, about ready to head for the hills and escape the glare of the malicious-looking village. She didn't want to run, but she knew they were in even greater danger with no way of communication.

"Somebody is going to have to run to the nearest village and find another means of communication. We can't afford to waste time by all going." Neji spoke as if he'd already foreseen the incident happening. It was Might Guy who stepped forward, head held high, hands secured on his hips.

"Lee, I'm sure you know that this is the only job for you and Neji." The two parties mentioned turned to face the absurd-looking powerhouse. Neji bore a look of confusion while Lee only nodded in agreement.

"W-Why me?" Neji inquired, his eye twitching with a tinge of annoyance.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH! WHAT ENEMY CAN GO AGAINST SUCH A STRONG FORCE!?" He cried, dramatized tears running down his strangely content face. At that moment, the crazed, sentimental man took off where they'd came from, waving for his two students to follow. Of course, only his identical student went along, and that seemed alright with Neji.

"Well... Now we're lost two strong allies, so... I don't know what the hell's going to happen in that village." Shiina mumbled with exasperation.

"Should we even chance entering with so few of us?" Shino spoke for the first time in a long while. JayJay nodded curtly, as did Shiina and Neji.

"We don't have much time to lose, right? If she's here, we've got to move our asses so she doesn't die."

As the group hesitantly but surely took their first few steps onto the water, a set of devious eyes watched from above. The plan to attack would come soon, and it would be even easier with two strong members out of the way. His grin grew wider, as he kept his eye on his treasure.

* * *

**ENTRY ELEVEN**

He entered my room as he normally did - while I was asleep and vulnerable. I woke up to see him waiting leisurely on the nearby couch, an impatient expression adorning his hideously perfect face. I'd expected him to rape me again, or at least to touch me inappropriately in some way. He did neither of these. Instead, he rose from his sitting position and demanded that I get out of bed. Stunned, I stared at him blankly for a few seconds before obeying. I kept my eyes at my feet as he explained that he was going to make me a 'beautiful doll' for his entertainment tonight.

He led me to the bathroom and demanded that my hair be washed. As usual, I didn't have much choice in the matter, so I begrudgingly agreed to step into the shower while he was present. I washed myself, and felt his eyes on my body the whole time. Was it awkward? It was, but nit as awkward as him being in between my legs. There was no shower curtain, nothing to hide me from his gaze... as usual. I happened to take a quick glance at him leaning against the wall, taking in his face, which was illuminated by only two dim candles. He was a beautiful beast, and I feared I was beginning to accept that fact more and more. I wanted to call him ugly, but found that I couldn't; there was no drive to. When he wasn't touching me or forcing me to do horrible things with him, he wasn't ugly in any way. I hated myself for thinking that way, and you probably think me weak for saying such a thing, but what am I to do? I promised to write the truth and only the truth. I promised you would read my thoughts and feelings, not my lies.

I wet my hair, rubbed shampoo in it, and managed to wash my body thoroughly before he commanded me to get out. I found that the shampoo and soap smelled faintly like him - like freshly cut wood in a lush forest. Oddly enough, I didn't mind wearing a scent that resembled him. I'd finally been able to clean myself once again, after wallowing in filth for days, maybe even weeks.

He grabbed my wrist roughly and possessively, treating me as though I were a rag doll to be swung back and forth as he walked. We exited the bathroom and he kicked the door closed behind us, clearly not wanting to waste any time. When we returned to my room he demanded that I take a seat on one of the couches. I was still dripping wet, and the feeling of dry cushion beneath me was uncomfortable. I bore it though, preparing myself for his following evil intentions.

This may sound surprising, but I promise you that I'm not lying or exaggerating. He quickly produced tweezers from a nearby drawer and began to pluck my thick eyebrows. Once again, I swear I'm not lying. He didn't hurt me at all, neither did he inappropriately fondle me; he merely plucked my damn eyebrows. He started with the hair in the middle of my face - it had begun to get a little thick and I guess it had been bothering him. He thinned my brows out so that they were about pencil-thin, a look that I didn't approve of at all. It made me look and feel fake, as though my face wasn't real. From there, he began to put a strange powder on my face, along with a cool liquid I recognized as blush. As he leaned back a little to admire his work, I felt as though I were a cheap piece of art on a street corner, begging for a dollar or two.

He dabbed my eyelids with yet another strange liquid - something I guessed was eye shadow - and finished my eyes off with black eyeliner. To finalize my new face, he gripped my chin tenderly in his hand and placed red lipstick on my thin lips, perhaps to make them look fuller. Oh, but he wasn't yet done with the rest of me. He dragged a comb through my short blonde hair and placed what felt like a bow on the right side of it. He scanned my body down to my legs with disapproving eyes. I guessed that he didn't much care for the light hair I'd grown on my body over the past few weeks or so. That wasn't anything I could help, though, being human and all.

He took care of the unwanted hair on my legs without a word and then motioned for me to stand. Taking a fleeting glance at me, he turned to my bed and grabbed an outfit that had been laid neatly upon it. I wondered when he'd gotten the chance to put it there, but couldn't contemplate for very long. He dressed me slowly, very slowly, and I hated every second of it. He placed knee-high black and red striped socks on me, along with a blood red thong. On my hands up to my elbows, he placed elegant red gloves, and around my neck, he placed a black pendant that dangled in between my breasts. The dress he slipped onto my body fit me perfectly; it was a black strapless one that stretched to just above my knees. There was a black bow at the back on the dress that he had to tie around my waist, so I stood to allow him his sick pleasure.

I didn't deny that the outfit was elegant and beautiful, but I also didn't deny that I was suspicious of what the puppet master was up to. As he stepped back to take an eyeful of me, I wanted to scowl. I didn't want to play his little game or be his doll - all I wanted to do was figure out what he was plotting. I must've had a troubled look on my face, because he smirked and chuckled mysteriously.

"I'm sure you want to know why you are dressed so beautifully, my dear." He said in his smooth, masculine voice. To this, I gave a nod. I didn't want to say anything in fear of triggering one of his nasty mood swings; I didn't feel like getting punished. My expression was fitting enough for him, though, as he showed rare amusement on his face.

"We're having dinner tonight, Jessica..." He took a few steps towards me so that his mouth was near my ear. "...and we're going to have _a lot_ of fun."

* * *

**AMEGAKURE**

"This walk is longer than I expected it to be... do you think it's some sort of an illusion? Like, maybe a Genjutsu?"

"That's stupid, shut up."

Shiina narrowed her eyes at her damned friend, JayJay, but nonetheless obeyed his harsh demand. There were only five of them, and their radio connection was still dysfunctional, even after walking for about fifteen minutes. They were vulnerable and they all knew it.

Shiina and Shino stayed close together, while Jay, Neji, and Tay formed a group of their own. They'd decided not to stray anywhere alone in the dangerous village, and groups appeared to be the only way for them to quickly explore a large setting safely. Each of them had hope that Lee and Guy would return in time, just as they reached the village, but none of them were holding their breath.

"Okay, so I know the illusion suggestion was pretty far-fetched, but don't you feel like someone's following us?" Tay questioned the group, her nervous eyes darting relentlessly behind her back. "I feel like there's someone waiting to make their move, waiting to take one of us hostage."

There was a brief silence amongst the group, and a cold wind wafted over each of them; a warning, perhaps, or maybe just a malicious wind from the village. Either way, each individual felt their fears begin to eat at them. Were they being followed or was it just paranoia? Was someone waiting to abduct one of them, or was it just their active imaginations? Shiina wasn't so sure it was just paranoia or her imagination; she wasn't one to feel fear so easily, even when it came to stressful situations. Neji, as well, felt as though something was out of place, something terrible. Both reasoned with themselves and told themselves to speak up before it was too late. They opened their mouths with some hesitation, each taking a deep breath to be sure that they wouldn't sound hysterical.

"That's fucking stupid too." JayJay interjected after some thought. "We're on enemy territory so of course it would feel like that. Don't expect yourself to feel happy as hell going into a place like this, you idiot." The seemingly calm boy shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head towards the sky. "Besides, we're in an open area. If someone attacks, we'll at least hear or see something be-"

There was a soft bubbling sound that Shiina was sure only she and Shino heard. Her eyes darted around for the source, but they were just a little too late in warning JayJay of the danger below him. Shiina's eyes widened and she clenched her teeth in anticipation as she witnessed her arrogant friend get effortlessly lugged underwater by an unseen force. The remaining group members shrieked in shock and fear, backing away from the place JayJay had been only seconds ago. Neji bore a look of disbelief, while Tay and Shiina both had looks of confusion and dread. Before anyone could say anything else, Neji grabbed Tay's wrist and made a dash for the village.

"GET THE HELL OFF THE WATER!" He bellowed behind him.

Shiina paused and looked below the murky water, for any sign of her dear friend. She didn't want to leave him for dead. She didn't want to leave him to drown. The problem was that she couldn't swim, and she wasn't sure just what would await her beneath the haze.

"WAIT!" She cried, hobbling a little after her two teammates. "WE CAN'T LEAVE JAY!"

At that moment, she heard a splashing sound a little behind her, and whipped around to find Shino gone without a trace. Her eyes watered in disbelief and conflict. Reluctantly, she began to run.

"WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR THEM WHEN WE CAN'T SEE THE ENEMY!" Tay hollered, now significantly far away from Shiina. "WE'VE GOT TO RUN FOR NOW! JAYJAY CAN HANDLE HIMSELF!" She was obviously unaware that Shino had joined him.

The brunette picked up her pace when she heard more bubbling behind her. Unsure of what her fate would be and unsure of what beast lay under the water, she sped along her path, trying desperately to catch up to her comrades. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw tiny white items drop into the water around her. Before she could even decide what they were, there was a soft rumbling somewhere beneath her. In a matter of seconds, the water bulged up and exploded, tossing her body into the air and away from her destination.

She made sure to focus chakra onto her body as she hit the water, determined not to give in and sink into the grave depths. She faintly heard Neji yell out to her, but couldn't see him due to the smoke clouding her view. She looked up but saw only foul weather. She looked down to see nothing but ripples. Though she failed to see a living _or dead_ soul, she had a sick feeling in her gut; it was a feeling that told her what to expect when the smoke cleared, but it was a feeling that she didn't want to believe. The explosion was real, the white stuff was real, and worst of all... She took a deep breath and focused her eyes into the smog.

"Didn't you think I'd be back for you... hmn? I'm going to finish you off my own way this time."

The voice was sudden and taunting, coming from behind her. She'd expected to be knocked out, but moved quickly enough to leap away from her opponent. Her injury had left her arm slightly burnt, but her will was strong. Her anger increased even more when the smoke cleared and she got a better view of the man she'd grown to hate.

"It sucks that I have to see your face again, Dei, "she mumbled, "Because I haven't missed you for a damn second."

* * *

**Authoresses' Note:**

**I will explain, firstly, that the search team in Amegakure and Jessica's endeavours are going on at the same time at this point in the story. That means that the possible Deidara VS Shiina/Neji/Tay battle would take place as Sasori and Jessica ate dinner together and stuff. I hope that makes sense.**

**Now then. **

**I apologize for the 'long time no update' thing, but, well, you know the whole deal. There were midterms/finals, I didn't have ideas to work with, I had to focus on other stories as well, I didn't want to bother my boyfriend to beta the story, and all of that mumbo-jumbo.**

**Thanks, though, to you all who are still reading this and sticking with me. It means a lot to get these review alerts and favourites/following alerts sometimes. It lets me know that I'm doing well enough to keep going, hehe**

**I'd love it if you reviewed; that'd be wonderful, thank you!**


	12. ENTRY TWELVE: Nothing but the truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

**AMEGAKURE**

Shiina's feet pattered across the water in desperation. Neji and Tay were far in front of her, keeping watch over her as she fled from her foe. It was absurd of her to believe that she would be able to take on Deidara, of all people. She was aware of his strength, rank, and - worst of all - a few resurfacing feelings.

"HURRY UP, THEY'RE GAINING ON YOU!" Neji cried. He didn't want to watch another of his comrades get drawn into the water by an unseen force. Beside him, Tay was sobbing silently, tears running off her face. Her and Neji had made it close to land, but Shiina still had a long way to go. She was scared; scared she'd have to see a bloody massacre.

Shiina picked up her pace as she heard loud bubbling and splashing behind her. She thought of how suddenly JayJay and Shino had disappeared and didn't know how far she'd get before she'd be taken, too. Another explosion erupted close behind her, making her body lunge forward from the blow. She luckily maintained her footing as she landed, keeping the chase up. Looking behind her, she scowled at the smirking blonde high above on a clay bird, as well as the cryptic shadow of a monster beneath the water.

Deidara was determined to capture her for himself, he'd decided, and keep her as his dear friend kept his little puppet. He felt the need to break her, to dominate her like he'd always wanted, to muffle her cries with his lips. He shot a few more of his creations her way, aiming where she would supposedly be in a matter of seconds. Shiina, watching this and anticipating his tactic, took off to the side at the last second. She almost laughed manically at her luck, her intelligence to see through the enemy's plan. Unfortunately for her, Deidara had seen through her, as well. He threw a bunch of bombs in her direction, but also in various places around her so that escape would be futile.

"Got you, bitch...hmn." The last he witnessed of her before the explosions hit and the smoke came in, were her wide eyes frantically searching for a secure path.

Tay cried in agony as she witnessed her teammate's possible demise, and Neji grit his teeth in concern. The Hyuuga realized that the insane bomber was holding back, possibly for a capture, and had a gut-feeling that the brunette hadn't been hurt too badly. When the smoke cleared, she was on her feet holding her arm and bending one of her knees. Her body wasn't charred, but it certainly looked battered.

Deidara soon realized when she tried to give chase again that he'd unintentionally stricken one of her knees, thus giving her an injury that she wouldn't be able to properly deal with. Still, though, she limped with a quickened pace.

"Get to the mainland of the city and wait for us!" Neji said to Tay, who was still an emotional mess. She reached after her, wanting to know for sure if he'd be alright, but drew her hand back as he sped off. She didn't want to be weak and she didn't want to be disobedient. She obeyed him, and did her best to wipe her eyes of wetness while running towards the mysterious city.

The blonde Akatsuki instantly noticed the man coming to rescue his prey. His grin grew wider as he allowed one of his mouthed hands to much on a small bit of clay. It was only a matter of seconds before Neji was intercepted by the 'monster of the deep' himself, Kisame Hoshigaki. He gripped the boy's foot tightly and attempted to drag him underneath, but he'd underestimated his opponent. Neji had strength that didn't quite match the fish-man, but it was close. He managed to ground his feet to the surface of the water with a large amount of chakra. As long as he didn't move, he knew he'd be alright. But how long could he keep his ploy up?

A set of very small clay birds were thrown at the almost-defenceless Shiina, who tried once again to roll to the side as a way of escape, but was thwarted. The birds seemed to lock-on to her, as if they knew her every move. She gasped and braced herself as the masterpieces exploded. When the smoke cleared, she felt her power leave her body and struggled to keep herself above water. She didn't want to drown - she didn't want to die like that. Her vision was blurry, but she could faintly see Neji standing with unexpected power, keeping his body from getting dragged below.

Deidara saw his opportunity; he saw that she was weak and unsteady. He flew his bird down to where she was with haste. She felt a brush of air as he hovered just next to her tattered form. Still, she found the strength to bare a grin of malice. He leapt off of his bird and took a few steps towards her, leaning down right next to her face. He cupped it in his hand and she lifted her body a little to look at him.

"So it's the bomber freak and the puppet freak that took our friend, huh?" She mumbled.

He scoffed at her choice of words, but still kept a look of amusement.

"You didn't seem to think I was a freak when I was inside you, hmn."

Now it was her turn to scoff.

"Everyone makes mistakes, freak, and letting you close to me was a big one on my part."

What she said had irked him to the bone. It was something he hadn't expected from her, something he hadn't wanted her to say. It was that disobedient fire that he wanted to take from her; he wanted to break her until she was defenceless, without a harsh tongue, and willing to do anything for him.

He caught her as she was above to sink into the water, devoid of her consciousness. He pulled her up by her hair, then getting a good enough grip on her upper arm to drag her onto his creation with him. He knew it would be risky taking her to Sasori's dungeon. It was risky because he didn't want his comrade to turn her into a puppet or take her when he got sick of his doll. But it was even more risky to take her to the Akatsuki base, where members like Hidan and Zetsu were wandering around. He figured Zetsu would be hungry enough to gulp her down, and Hidan would probably fuck her and sacrifice her to his god. That just wouldn't do.

Neji yelled at his fallen comrade to wake up and put up a fight, even though he knew it was too late. He watched the blonde terrorist eye her with a cruel smirk and his rage intensified.

"You bastard!" He cried. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Deidara merely scoffed at the excited boy. He hated the guys that thought strength involved worrying about others. He hated them because they were all weak and pathetic, not even worth wasting time over. They were easy to shoot down with words and insults; it was easy to kill their resolve.

"That other girl you're looking for... Jessica." He called in a mocking tone. "She's a willing sex slave to my partner. He's broken her... hmn."

Neji didn't at all like that answer, but didn't believe it either. He hadn't known Jessica very well, but a ninja of the Leaf would never be broken so quickly and so easily; they would die instead. He grit his teeth and shook his head.

"You're lying!"

Deidara laughed harshly at the petty excuses the Hyuuga had probably given to himself.

"Lying?" he grinned. "I'm sure Shiina will tell you all about the girl's condition once I bring her back to the hideout. Oh... that's right. You won't be seeing _her_ again, either!"

Neji grunted as the last of his energy was nabbed from him. He struggled to rise to the surface, but it was useless. He sank like a stone in the grip of the sea beast. Finally able to glance at his offender, he recognized him immediately as Kisame Hoshigaki, the fish man of the Akatsuki. It made sense, seeing as he had gills and could survive above and below water.

The powerful nin tried hard to hold his breath, to think of a way to escape, but it all seemed futile. He kicked, he pulled, he swam, but it all failed. The only person left to save anyone was Tay, and she was the weakest of the bunch. They were all doomed; this was their last mission.

As his eyelids became heavy and he felt his air running out, his last sight was a mangled body across from him, rising to the surface like a balloon. He familiarized the body as Shino's, judging by the outfit and the hairstyle. He was dead, probably due to lack of oxygen, but he had horrible wounds on him as well, suggesting that he'd put up some kind of a fight. Was it possible to battle a shark underwater? He doubted it. That was why the bug-nin had lost.

He closed his eyes and wished he didn't have to go like this. He wished he could have fought better.

* * *

**ENTRY TWELVE**

I sat across from the madman in front of a candle-lit table filled with various delicious-looking foods. I was still in my dress and makeup. I was still looking "beautiful". He had a plate in front of him despite being made of wood, but I knew he couldn't really eat anything. I knew he was just fooling himself, trying to feel normal in front of me. I gazed at him with dead eyes, not wanting to eat unless he told me to. For all I knew, he could have poisoned the dango, drugged up the fish, or put sedatives in the wine. I didn't want to eat, but I would if instructed.

Instead of staring back at me, he began to place food onto his plate, taking a bit of meat and a bit of corn, along with some pudding and a bit of rice. I found it strange that he was shovelling food he wouldn't even eat in front of himself. He didn't have an appetite and the food placed into his mouth would probably only prove to be trouble cleaning out later on. And how did he expect to swallow his drink?

"Are you just going to sit there and look at your master?" He was smirking at me.

The smirk was something rare, something I hadn't seen on him in a long time. The expressions adorning his face these days were ones of anger and impatience. I didn't think twice. I began to take food onto my plate as well. I didn't know how hard of a time I would have eating it, but I had to try. I didn't want to reverse his mood. If there were drugs or anything dangerous in the food or wine, that would be my fate, a fate I couldn't necessarily control.

As soon as we were both settled and had food in front of us, he rose his glass to his lips and took a sip. I followed suit, the wine being my first taste of real alcohol. Upon setting down his drink, he immediately began to slice the small bit of meat he had on his plate. I eyed him secretively as I tried to make it seem as though I were looking at my food. He took a chunk of meat on his fork and inspected it carefully, strangely. It was like he'd never seen anything like it before. Much to my surprise, he popped it into his mouth and chewed on it slowly, as if he had to become accustomed to the taste of it. He appeared to be savouring it.

"I could punish you for staring, doll." I heard him growl.

I immediately averted my eyes and began to dig at my own food. There were still question circulating in my brain. What the hell was Sasori? Was he a human or a puppet? I didn't dare try to pursue these questions aloud, of course, knowing I might make the toy master's fuse light up. I would bide my time until I found a safe opening to ask my questions. I would bide my time until I could think of how to ask what I had to ask with utmost respect.

I picked at my meal and eventually popped some rice into my mouth. It was bland and I didn't pick up any peculiar tastes, but that didn't mean it was alright. That didn't mean I wasn't going to get "date raped" (if you can even call it that now) or killed. I still kept an eye on the redhead, watching his fork. He placed a lot of food into his mouth as the dinner progressed. Something was strange and I didn't know what to say. I still don't know what to say, even as I'm writing this. Something wasn't right.

"Do you have something you wish to say, Jessica?" He growled his words once again.

I almost didn't say anything at all. My head snapped up quickly and I stared right at him for a few minutes like a skittish deer. I snapped out of it as soon as I saw his eyes narrow. He hated waiting and I was no exception to this rule. I cleared my throat and shuffled around in my seat. I kept my eyes directed at the table and took a deep breath. If I set him off, it wouldn't be the first time, but I knew I had to watch my words.

"I... I... shit..." I covered my mouth quickly upon swearing, knowing he didn't like when I had a dirty mouth. He glared harder at me, but said nothing. I'd already pushed my luck once, but I had to push it a little more. I took a deep breath.

"You're... you're a... puppet... right, master?" I managed to ask.

There was a pause and a thick air of tension I could've cut with a knife. I'd expected to be punished or slapped. I'd expected to be overpowered and degraded in some way. But nothing happened. I wondered why his temper was so tranquil tonight, wondered why he hadn't hit me yet. I looked up to find him leaned back in his seat, smirking with his eyes closed. He appeared to be thinking of a way to approach my question without violence. I was in a state of awe.

"I was waiting for you to ask, doll." He chuckled in a way that made me nervous. I wondered what I'd gotten myself into.

His auburn orbs bored into my face as soon as they opened, demanding that I pay attention to him. I did, of course, with an expression of curious fear. He placed his fork onto his semi-empty plate. I did the same. I felt as though I was in for a big story, one without the mystical dragons and wizards from my childhood.

"I made myself into a puppet when I was sixteen, a youthful and tender age. I used a scroll to make it happen, to turn myself into true art."

Why was he explaining this to me? Why did he choose now to explain this?

"I killed people and turned them into art. What was ugly and imperfect became beautiful and flawless."

Why was he going into detail? Was there a point to the story?

"Deidara and I fought an old man months ago, a target of the Akatsuki."

Wasn't everyone a target of the ruthless Akatsuki?

"I killed him, but before he died he put a curse on me. He used an unknown scroll to reverse the effects I'd made on myself slowly."

What did this mean?

"I'm slowly changing back into a man, but I'm trying to reverse the seal. I still have time." He grinned at me. "And I will use you to help."

I felt my blood freeze at his words and refused to look him in the eye. I didn't understand what he meant by using me, and I didn't understand how I could help in the least. I didn't want to understand. I shook my head slowly back and forth. I felt like I was losing it again. One minute I'm accepting death, wanting it to come. The next minute I still have hope and fear for my life. My mental state was screwed up and he wasn't helping.

"I'm going to use you and your friends as test subjects." He chuckled darkly. "You will be made into a beautiful puppet, Jessica, one that can still feel and talk. You will be my second ultimate masterpiece. I will be your eternal master."

I couldn't contain myself any longer. I was crying, but I was beyond angry. He dared chose me out of everyone. Dared chose me out of the world's population. Then, he dared to choose my friends to dissect in his twisted game of knowledge. I wanted to slap him. I wanted to hurt him badly. The lack of fairness was getting to me and had been getting to me for a while. I rose from my chair and slammed my hands against the table. The plates and food shook from my raw strength.

"What the hell do you mean by, "my friends"!?" I bellowed, forgetting my manners and the awful consequences for my actions. Sasori remained calm, still bearing a cold smirk.

"Other Akatsuki members are fighting them. They will be defeated and placed into my torture chamber... except for the girl." He replied, lacking any true emotion. I barred my teeth in rage. He didn't have a heart and I doubted that he ever did. I dug my nails into the table, giving myself a few painful splinters under my nails.

"Who!?" I cried, desperate for answers. I had to know who he had in mind; who he was going to destroy. More importantly, I had to know which girl he meant to keep safe and why.

"Weaklings; your friends."

"WHO THE FUCK IS THE _**GIRL**_!?"

That was when he rose from the table himself and began to walk over to me in long, careful strides. I realized I'd gone too far. I tried to run, tried to back up, but was bound by his spiteful chakra strings. He gripped my face tightly and made me look deeply into his eyes before slapping me. I was used to the burning feeling, but still I cried. He hit me again and again, degrading me with his force and his devilish smirk, degrading me as a human being. His fist made contact with my face, but I didn't fall back; he didn't let me fall back. He slapped me a few more times, backhanding me when it was more convenient.

"You should be punished more now for your filthy mouth, but I will make sure to clean it well later." He hissed in a low tone. It was strange to hear him talk down to me and feel him hit me while he bore a smirk. He usually had a sadistic frown or a terrifying scowl.

"I'm sorry, master..." I tried to say it without barring my teeth, without my temper overpowering what I had to say. "...I hate disobeying you, but sometimes I can't... help... it... I'm... only human..."

He seemed more than satisfied with my fake and lengthy apology. He hadn't even had to beat me very hard to get it out of me. He petted my head with odd affection and his smirk soon returned. He told me I was a stupid doll and that I didn't understand how lucky I was to belong to him. I said nothing. I just listened. That was good enough. I wanted him to tell me more of his plans, and who he meant by "the girl".

"The girl with that Deidara claimed; the smart one. She and the boy are the ones that discovered we had taken you. But they would have never known anything if I hadn't let them. I made sure they would find little pieces of your diaries I burned. I left sloppy evidence on purpose, doll."

I felt angry again, but I didn't yell this time. He knew what I wrote, he'd probably even read it. It didn't stop me from writing them, as you can see, but it set me on edge. What really scared me was the fact that he'd planned everything. He'd planned my kidnapping and to eventually lure my friends to him, and he'd planned to capture me from the beginning. He'd planned to ruin my life since he first laid eyes on me, and he'd take my friends lives as well. It made me wonder how long he'd planned everything. How long had I been his target? I shook with rage and uncertainty, but didn't release it; there was still more to be told.

"She would have made a handsome little doll for my collection. I would have loved to possess her and turn her into an eternal artistic beauty."

My hands formed tight fists, but I didn't dare hit him. Not until I couldn't take it anymore. Not until I knew he was finished talking. I wanted as much information as I could get. I needed information for my current life to make sense, to understand things. Had I truly been his first target or was I just the easiest?

"Deidara decided he wanted to keep her to please himself. She will return here once he finishes his battle, but you will not get to visit her." He grinned lazily at me and I felt like vomiting. "Just like you, she will have her hands full. I will, however, give her your blessings. She will be seeing me soon."

I thought he would do to Shiina what he did to me with Deidara; they would take turns raping her to degrade her. She would be broken like me by the end of it... or maybe she was stronger than me. I looked at the toy master and bowed my head slightly, trying to look as humble as possible.

"Please don't hurt her." I said quietly. "I never... I didn't..." I was at a loss for words, but he silenced me with a mocking chuckle before I could say anything else.

"Is my little puppet jealous?" He stroked my cheek with cruel affection. I wanted to spit at him and tell him otherwise, but I knew that would gain me nothing. Instead, I shook my head ever so slightly, back and forth. He didn't buy my response, and I wasn't even sure if_** I**_ bought it.

"I was kind enough to share your precious body with Deidara, and he will return the favour." He said in a scolding tone. He still wore a smirk. "She has divine flesh, but you will always be my favourite whore."

That was it. I couldn't handle the tension or the stress. Once I knew for sure that the chakra strings had been cut from me, I punched him right in the face. My hand stung from his part-wood part-flesh face, but I didn't care. He had it coming and I'd felt the heat of the moment. I didn't think about punishments until after, and even then I felt a small bit of triumph. Punching him was something I'd wanted to do for a long time. What right did he have to keep me here in the first place? What right did he have to speak sexually of my... my friend? Better yet, what right did he have to say that I was a whore? Rape didn't make me a whore despite the fact that I felt like one afterwards. If anyone was a whore, it was... It was _her_.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was no longer smirking. Instead, he wore his mouth slightly ajar. His face had a red mark where I'd decked him, and that was further proof that he was telling the truth about his human-wood state. The red mark was a sign of truth and victim for me. I was finally able to do something out of my own free will. He stayed emotionless for a few moments. He didn't look at me, he looked past me. He didn't say a word, but I knew his mind was racing. He was likely thinking of how to punish me for the worst thing I'd ever done. I had to wait for what felt like years. I didn't dare run.

His head snapped back into place and he looked at me with a threatening frown. I'd expected him to stay still and glare at me for a short amount of time (as usual), but that didn't happen. He grabbed a wad of my short blonde hair and yanked me along after him. I didn't cry. I didn't scream. I knew it wouldn't make a difference, doing either of those things; nobody could hear me and nobody seemed to care. He shoved the door to the hallway open, not bothering to close it after we passed through it, and made his way down. He stopped at a room I'd never been in before and shoved that door open as well. There was already and candle lit, but I wished otherwise. My blood turned cold.

There were pictures of me and my friends on the walls all around the room. There were strange looking tools on metal shelves and three sets of chains hanging from the ceiling on the right side of the room. In the middle there was a table that I was almost positive I'd be pinned to in a matter of seconds. The pictures, though, are what terrified me the most. Most of them were recently, post-kidnapped pictures of me, but some of them...

There was a close-up picture of JayJay grinning cheekily with his eyes closed in bliss.

_When had he taken that one...?_

There was a distanced picture of Tay and I walking through the dusty streets of Konoha.

_That was a long while ago..._

There was a straight picture of Shiina reading a book.

_How did he...?_

There was a Birdseye picture of JayJay and Shiina slapping each other while climbing up a mountain.

_I remember that, but how did he...?_

There were pictures of girls I didn't recognize - probably past victims of Sasori - and pictures of my former team.

_We're all smiling, we're all together... But how did he manage to snap this shot?_

What put me on edge the most, though, was a distanced photo of Shiina straddling a log while she had Deidara's...

_I couldn't look away. There was the evidence._

I could hardly believe my eyes. How long had he been watching us? How long had he been targeting me? Where had he gotten all of these photos from? I was confused and torn. I felt like pummeling him until he fed me the answers I desired, but I needed strength to do that. What did I know about strength?

He'd certainly wanted me to see the picture of Shiina and Deidara. He knew that the thought of my friend doing something abnormal and wrong enraged me. He loved my pain and found one of the main ways to make me cry. I hated watching my friends make dire mistakes. I hated thinking of my friends ending up just like me. I hated thinking of them drowning in self-hatred and regret.

"You didn't believe him, did you?" He the redhead mocked against my ear. "You didn't think your friend would betray her village, did you? I watched her submit to him. I watched him break her and_** claim **_her. I wanted her too, and she would have let me have her if I'd carried out my plan."

His voice sounded sadistic now, as if he had suddenly become crazy - as if something had made him crazy. I whimpered, but said nothing. I only looked and listened with pure terror and disbelief. I wanted to look away from the pictures, but my eyes wouldn't allow me to. I wanted to block out his possessive, crazed voice, but my ears didn't want me to.

"I was going to seal her mind with a jutsu I created, so she wouldn't be able to think by herself. She would have submitted to me just like you are. I would have had her scre-"

I covered my ears with my hands and shook my head in anguish. I cried out in a miserable voice, cried out for him to stop talking. He was torturing me with words and memories. He was torturing me with my friend's very existence. Without another word, he shoved me hard to the ground and kicked me in the stomach, leaving a brown shoe-print on my dress. He was going to beat me - he_ did_ beat me. I can't recall everything he did, but all I remember is pain and heartache.

Afterwards, he gazed at me with disgust, something I'd never seen from him before. I didn't know why, but it hurt. All of it hurt. I admitted to myself that I did feel a tinge of jealousy, but not because I was "sharing" my "master". I was jealous of how Shiina was able to attract more attention than me, jealous of how easy it was for her to get a man, jealous of her carelessness. She'd allowed an S-class criminal to have sex with her. She didn't think about her village or her friends, she just did what she wanted to do. I doubted the memories even haunted her.

I looked up from my fetal position to see an emotionless sadist standing over me. His face was blank, but his eyes held insanity. I was scared, but I let him do whatever he wanted. I absorbed myself in thought until the physical pain was almost gone. He picked me up from the floor by my hair and tossed me against the table I'd predicted I'd be pinned to. I already knew what he was going to do, and I just wanted him to hurry up and do it. Could I still feel? Of course I could. Did I still care? I certainly did. Was I going to enjoy the ra... uhmn... the sex? ...I can't say. Did the "jealousy" change something for me? Did the "jealousy" change my view or personality? ...I can't say. Was there something inside me that was unfamiliar and unnatural...? Was there... some kind of emotion?

... No. Never. I can't allow it to surface. I can't allow it to grow. The emotion is a deception; it is not real. There is no such thing as eventual lust in rape. There is only giving in and being weak. I was not a whore like... Well... like _her_.

I couldn't give in so easily, could I...?

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I haven't gotten many reviews for this story, and that's mostly why this chapter is so late. I just didn't have the motivation to write.**

**I personally enjoy the progression in this chapter. I tried not to rush it and I tried my best to edit the mistakes I caught. I apologize for any that I missed.**

**Thanks for reading, but will you take the time to make my day better and review? It would be much appreciated.**


	13. ENTRY THIRTEEN: Think about the others

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the OCs and the plot of this story are mine.

* * *

_**WARNING:**_ There's sex in this chapter. It's not extremely graphic, but it's still... sex.

**ENTRY THIRTEEN**

The first thrust was the most painful, as always. The only difference this time was that I knew it was real - it was human. It made my lower half sting and more tears threatened to fall. He was rough with me and didn't care enough to wait until I adjusted to his size. His manhood slid in and out of me quickly. His hands gripped my hips with agonizing strength. I could feel him scowling at me; I felt his anger burning into my body. I found it odd that he rarely let me look at him as he... well, as _**we**_ had sex. It was always doggy style or reverse cowgirl - I could never see his handsome face, but maybe that was a good thing.

I heard him make small grunting sounds here and there as he continued to pleasure himself. I had my eyes closed, as I knew he'd made a point of taking me in this room. There were pictures of people I loved on the walls and pictures of people I didn't even know. Some of them were staring at me, while others were not. The ones with eyes appeared to be frowning at my actions; judging me silently in their 2D non-existent minds. I tried not to look at them but even with the darkness my eyelids provided, I saw them. They wafted in my imagination, pointing at me and whispering cruel things and casting me horrible looks. It was enough to make me whimper. He'd wanted me to be degraded. First he beat me and then he took me - all in front of the general public.

I pursed my lips as he held himself in my dripping womanhood for a few moments. I hated the desire I felt from him. I hated that he could make me want more. But was I a whore? I liked to think that I wasn't. It wasn't like I was begging for his dick or moaning uncontrollably when he fucked me. I didn't even _ask_ him for it. I wasn't like... _her_.

I thought he knew that I enjoyed his dick, and I thought that was something he took to heart every time. I thought he used it as a weapon to mock me, as a weapon to break me - it was working. I didn't want to enjoy it, but it was like I'd learned to; I'd been conditioned to love the feeling of him inside me, pressing against my tight walls.

"You're a horrible little doll." He muttered in an irritated tone. He slammed into me hard, making me squeak. "They all agree." He talked as though the pictures were real and capable of being animate. He talked as if the people in the pictures could actually see me and think ill of me. This terrified me to the point of shaking.

He made a few more merciless thrusts before removing himself and turning my body around to face him. My face was wet and my expression was pathetic. I was trying so hard not to burst out sobbing. He propped me up on the table so he could position himself and slide inside again. I gasped for breath as he hit a sweet spot inside me. I tried to look away from him, but he kept my head in place with a firm grip on my chin.

"I want to see how much of a _slut_ you are." He hissed. His expression was cold rather than playful. "I want everyone to see how much you enjoy me."

The insults he had used tonight stunned me. Words like 'whore' and 'slut' hadn't (or had rarely) been used in the past. It hurt to hear such sudden, awful words, even if the words were coming from a murderous rapist. My lower jaw trembled more and more every time he pushed in and out. I wanted to scream and cry for him to stop, but I suppressed it all. I didn't want to show him I was scared or that it felt good. I wanted to feel like he couldn't faze me anymore. His auburn eyes were deadly and could see all, of course, so I knew my suppressions and lies would not convince him.

He moved my chin toward his face and crushed his lips against mine. He'd never kissed me during sex in the past, but this wasn't something to be happy about. The kiss was violent and demanding. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I felt how real he was on the inside too. I tried to push his tongue out with my own, but he easily retaliated by biting down on it. I screamed into his mouth and sobbed weakly. At last, a smirk graced his lips as he broke the kiss.

"You know your master hates it when you cry." He hissed, and slapped me.

I wanted to tell him that he made me cry intentionally, that he was a piece of shit, but I'd already learned my lesson. I tried not to cry, but the tears kept spilling down my cheeks. Once again, he backhanded me. The cruel smirk remained on his face as I wiped my face with my hands until the moisture was gone.

"Tell your friends how much you like me inside you, Jessica."

I looked at a photo of JayJay and Shiina on the wall closest to me. They were staring at me with smirks on their faces, hand in hand. I felt the sides of my mouth twist as if I were going to be sick. Tay's face beamed at me from the same wall and I had to look away. I felt myself squeeze tightly around him as he hit another of my sweet spots. I released a moan that I instantly dreaded. He hit the same spot a few more times, and I felt my release crawling closer.

"Tell them." He chuckled. This was a game for him.

One of his semi-human hands went to my breasts and twisted my right nipple between his fingers. He pulled on it roughly, so that it felt good and hurt at the same time. His other hand went to my clit, where he wiggled his index finger back and forth over the sensitive bud. I cried out at the sudden pleasure and felt shame wash over me.

"I...I..."

The satisfaction was getting to me and the feelings from my breast and my clit became too much. I felt myself release all over his cock, contracting around him firmly and panting in frightening delight.

"It's so good!" I'd cried in the heat of the moment, when my face had been flushed and my pussy had felt better than it had in a long time. "Yes!"

The attention he'd given to my body had been unbelievable. It had been something he'd barely done in the past, something I hadn't thought he'd ever do. During the few seconds when I had my explosive orgasm, I had feelings of slightly contentment toward him, as if we had been secret lovers for years. It was deceptive lust, I know now, and I had fallen victim to it. I had put my guard down and whored myself out to someone sadistic and nasty, someone that didn't give much of a shit about me. I was angry at myself later, so angry that I'd hit myself.

He came inside me soon after with a grunt and a lazy grin. I felt his semen squirt inside me and hoped it was over. I hoped that he would only degrade me once tonight and then leave me alone to my thoughts. He shoved off of me, letting me slide to my knees, and put his member back where it belonged. I felt myself mouthing words of grace to myself when he turned his back, thankful that the... _sex_ was over.

When he made his way back over to me, he'd replaced his smirk with something cold and expressionless. My hair was grabbed again and I was yanked up by it. Instead of dragging me anywhere though, he looked me in the eye. I cringed, expecting another slap or a long beating. He released my hair and grabbed my thin wrist, jerking me closer to him. One of my hands pressed against his robe and he held me there with his other strong arm wrapped around me. It would have been romantic if there was even insipid love and consent.

"It is because you are a whore that I have to make you mine." He said in a monotonous voice. "It would be distasteful of me to allow my property to scream another man's name."

With that he shoved be away from him and dragged me out of the room again. He practically threw me back into my chamber and, without a word, slammed the door behind me. I couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with him lately, something that made him crueller and vaguer than he was in the beginning. I limped over to my bed and hopped onto it, thinking everything over.

* * *

**IN THE AIR**

Deidara held his prize tight within his arms to be sure it wouldn't fall. Sasori's dungeon had only been a five or ten minute walk away from where the battle had been, but Deidara didn't want to waste any time; he wanted to get Shiina to a private room and do all sorts of unspeakable deeds to her. Besides, he thought the fresh air would make her awaken faster; it was no fun if they didn't struggle.

He inspected her skin with a careful eye, looking for places where she'd need medical attention. He'd been careful not to aim his art anywhere near her face, but some of her body parts had been unlucky. There were no serious burns, but there were burns that would need some treatment on her chest and her legs. He was proud of his work and proud that he hadn't utterly destroyed her.

He moved her sweater up to reveal her bra, noting her subtle development since the last time he'd seen her. Pulling down her bra and resting his eyes upon her perky pink nipples, he resisted the urge to rip her pants off and have his way with her while she was unconscious. He admitted that he'd missed her body. She wasn't like the other girls he'd had sex with. She didn't struggle as much but was still fun to break. He'd missed toying with her, hearing her moan, and feeling her nails rake down his back. Granted she'd only allowed him to take her once, he recalled the memory fondly.

One of his hands rested on one of her breasts and he allowed its mouth to suckle gently on her nipple. Her legs twitched only slightly but she did not awaken. This brought a grin to his face. He moved his hand away from her breast and slid it under her pants. He lifted her tiny panties up and immediately allowed his mouth to explore her sweetness. She twitched a little more, but still did not awaken. It turned in to a sort of game for Deidara; he wanted to see if pleasure would awaken his trophy.

He slid two fingers into her moist pussy and she let out a small sound from her parted lips. Curling his fingers inside her, she twisted a little. Pumping them in and out at a slow pace, her eyebrows scrunched up. Finally, rubbing her sensitive bud with his thumb made her lips tremble and her eyes flutter open.

She stared at the sky for a few seconds before turning to look at him with confusion. She didn't appear to be completely conscious of the things going on around her... or inside her. He'd expected her to ask where she was, a stupid question he thought most women came up with. Much to his surprise, she said absolutely nothing. Their eyes locked, blue versus azure, and they seemed to battle each other with their thoughts. He slid his fingers out of her womanhood, to which she flinched. He caught a slight blush caress her cheeks and could tell that she was angry. She looked down at her exposed chest and quickly moved to put her clothes back into place.

"Why bother? I've seen it before... hmn." The blonde flashed bold grin to which she shook her head with a frown.

"I'd rather not have someone ogling me when we land." She replied. "And you had no right to touch me like that while I was asleep. Like, who does that?"

He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"No one is going to see you where we land... hmn." He didn't necessarily feel like dealing with her insults and anger until he was in bed with her. Only there would he teacher her proper manners.

She glared at him as best as she could through tired eyes. She would have normally retorted some sarcastic or rude remark, but she didn't feel up to it. She felt the enticing fingers of sleep massaging her temples, soothing her. She didn't want to slip back into a world of dreams and unconsciousness, mainly because she didn't know what he would do to her without her knowing. Staying awake would grant knowledge of her location so she would be able to devise an escape route later. Still, she found her eyelids drooping and her breathing slowing; her body was getting her ready for bed.

"I missed your pretty little body... hmn." Deidara purred, rubbing his hand up and down her stomach. Shiina shook her head back and forth, not taking her ex-friend seriously in the least. She knew how much of a horny bastard he was and she wouldn't just let him take her like she had the last time. It was time to fight, time to get answers, and time to look for her friend.

"You have some fucked up obsession, finding some girl you coaxed into sex a few years ago and kidnapping her." She murmured with a frown. It was beyond her why he had decided to specifically target her. Had there been no one else?

Deidara wouldn't take rudeness from her for long, especially not when he had her in bed. But in the air he would have to hold his temper. He didn't want to crash or have Shiina fall to her death due to carelessness. He took the insult without as much as a facial change. He already had sex and beatings in store for her whenever she disobeyed him. Sasori had surprisingly set a good example.

His eyes widened upon thinking of his red haired partner. He knew he'd want to fuck her as well, seeing as he'd allowed Deidara the privilege of fucking his own doll. Oh, but Shiina was more than a doll; she was like a poisonous possession, something he'd be able to break and keep for a long time. She was something precious, something that he didn't want anyone else to touch.

_'It would only be master Sasori,' _he thought. _'Not anyone else.'_

It was the only thing that seemed acceptable to him, the only thing that had him consciously agree to keep her there. He recalled Sasori being eager to have her in his dungeon and figured he'd probably had enough of fucking one girl for months on end... the same girl that just cried and took it... unlike Shiina. He had a feeling she'd get into it with him, feel what she'd once felt for him, and eventually obey him like a good submissive woman; he had a good feeling about her. Shiina wasn't what he'd call '_easy_', but he thought she was close to it. Once he got past her bad attitude and showed her she wouldn't have her way, she would comply.

He looked down to where he had to land and then back to the brunette. She had fallen asleep again... or so he believed. In reality, she was struggling with consciousness but still awake. She planned to have a look around her when they reached the ground, to search for an escape route or something that stood out for her to remember. The blonde, clearly fooled and drunk with lust, cast a cruel smirk.

He guided his creation down quickly, with a gentle hand, and jumped from it as it disappeared into smoke with Shiina in his arms. He wished she'd been awake. He wished he'd have gotten the chance to taste her flesh again before she'd slipped back into a state of unconsciousness. He cursed his luck and walked toward the hidden entrance of Sasori's underground cavern. There was a hole in the ground that had to be stepped on a certain way to open. He, of course, knew just how to get in. From there, he would have to use one of his masterpieces to fly them down to the bottom; he couldn't be expected to use a ladder.

"He sure makes shit complicated... hmn."

Shiina had an eye popped open the entire time until they were hovering to the bottom of the hole, taking in her surroundings and things that looked peculiar. The entrance hadn't looked obvious in the least and she didn't have a clue how she would open it when she eventually climbed back up to freedom. The main question was how she would escape. Who was down there and did they have her friend? This, she concluded with misery, was her biggest challenge yet: escaping from two Akatsuki members or more.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

JayJay awoke with a start and immediately clenched his teeth in pain. His head was pounding and his throat was unbelievably dry. Cold darkness surrounded him, something he connected to being buried alive in a sandy tomb. There was a faint smell of blood and death in the air.

His wrists were chained to a giant metal ball he figured he'd have been able to lift if he had all his chakra and strength. His clothes felt damp but he couldn't recall why, and for a moment he thought he was in Hell. There were no memories of recent past events. There were no memories of where he had last been or what he had last eaten. The last thing he remembered was talking with Shiina about the rain in Amegakure, and the shady characters rumoured to be there. There was a blank spot where he was supposed to remember what happened next.

He tried to move the metal ball at least an inch or two but found that it only strained his wrists; there was no hope of escaping while he was chained up. He pinched himself on the thigh and jolted with slight pain he hadn't expected to feel. Maybe he wasn't dead after all.

He strained his eyes to see in the thick blackness of the room, but found he could barely see in front of him. There was a small line of light coming through the bottom of a door to the left. The door looked to be far away, telling him that he was in a fair-sized cell.

He leaned his head against the wall and tried to listen through to the room next to him. He knocked his skull against the wood to see if it echoed. When it did, he figured he'd be able to at least hear something - maybe small sounds.

There was a faint tapping sound, weaker than his. His eyes widened in awe. Was that some sort of communication sign? Was there someone over there?

His head ached for him to stop but he made another hit, this time louder. If there was someone in the same predicament as him, they may be able to work together to escape.

Much to his delight, there was another weak response.

He thought it could be the enemy playing games with him, but didn't see the point in something so trivial like repeating sounds. He hit the wall for a final time and pressed his lips against it; he wanted to see if the wood would be able to carry his voice.

"Hey. Who's there?" He said hoarsely.

For a while there was no answer, and so he repeated himself.

"_**Hey**_." He said a little louder. "_**Who's there**_?"

He was almost ready to give up on verbal communication until he heard the faint sound of words from the other room. He glued his ear against the wall again.

"_**I can't hear you.**_" He bellowed quietly. "_**Speak louder**_."

"_**I said who are you**_?"

JayJay took a moment to crack a triumphant smile before replying. He was used to be lucky in strange ways, but he found this the strangest luck he'd ever obtained. He pressed his lips against the wood again.

"_**JayJay. But who are you**_?"

There was silence.

"_**JayJay**_?" Confusion was evident in the tone. "_**I thought you were dead**_."

JayJay shook his head, acting as if the other person could see him.

"_**I'm not...**_" He pondered his situation. "_**...I don't think I am.**_"

The voice seemed relieved when it spoke again, as if they had some sort of mysterious connection, one that neither of them knew about.

"_**Who are you**_?" He asked again, hoping the stranger would finally answer him.

"_**Neji. Everyone else but you, I, and possibly Shiina are dead. We're next.**_"

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I received two wonderful reviews for the last chapter that motivated me and made me feel like the story was worth something to others - that's why I'm updating so quickly. I appreciate the feedback and kind words greatly, guys :) Thank you! I also give thanks to my boyfriend for letting me re-read him this like twice.  
**

**There's a little plot development going on here and a focus on two more characters rather than just Jessica. I hope everyone's enjoying the new focuses as well.**

**Please review! I'm thankful for kind words, ideas, and criticism if needed.**

**ALSO, for those wondering about Shiina and Deidara's past, look under my profile for the story, ****Before the Years Take Me****. It's pretty smutty, but it also sheds some light on their connection.**


	14. FINAL ENTRY: Paranoia and Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

* * *

**NOTE: **This is not the final chapter, but Jessi has given up writing.

**WARNING:** There's some sexual content in here, so I don't recommend reading if you're below 17... though I know you young people don't give a fuck xP

* * *

**FINAL ENTRY**

I'm sorry; I can't bear to write about my experiences anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please remember me by this final entry. This is all I want you to remember me by. He doesn't like me writing.

He's been keeping a tight eye on me as of late, getting angrier at me as the days pass. As you read in the previous entry, he beat and raped me, and I know there's only more to come. I know there's only going to be pain and suffering for the rest of my life. Is my time as a human almost up?

When I first began my entries, I thought I was writing them for someone to find. I thought I would be able to get them out of the prison I was in and release them into the bright world. I have not seen the light of day in weeks, maybe months. There are no windows, no fresh air, no clocks or calendars - How long have I been here?

Every time I tried to hope, he's destroyed it all. I can't bear to have positive thoughts such as friendship any longer. I can't bear to feel like I have worth or that I will be saved. My mind tortures me with such vicious lies.

JayJay may or may not be alive, being the strongest in our group, but Tay will meet her end before I next see her. As for Shiina - I'm not sure what to think of her anymore. In my rational mind, she is a whore that gives into any attractive man, any man that says he loves her. It's hard to believe I had my eyes closed to her true self for so long.

You may ask if this is my rational mind writing. You may ask if I'm sane. The answers are yes and no. I'm in my rational mind but I'm far from sane. The things I've been seeing out of the corners of my eyes have been terrifying beasts coming to rip me apart. Some dwell in the many shadows of this hell, but most are under the floorboards. That's right; they're right beneath my feet.

I'm unsure if they are Sasori's creations or my creations, but I know they are real. How do I know, you may ask? Because I see them with my own two eyes. I see them move the floorboards beneath me. I hear them whisper things to me as I drift off to sleep. I hear them creeping and crawling below, planning to touch me when I'm asleep. They want to hurt me, but they want me to believe they are my friends. They beckon to me. I've never seen what one looked like completely, but I know that they are black figures. Some are large and some a small. Sometimes they move things and try to dart away, but my eyes always catch them. I've been seeing them even more recently, and I find myself constantly looking over my shoulder. Don't worry - they won't be the end of me. I never let them get too close.

I still find myself contemplating my jealousy that he mentioned. I asked myself first if I was really jealous and how I could ever be jealous. Then, I came to terms with the jealousy and accepted it. You might be asking how I understood the jealousy and accepted it, taking the situation I've described to heart.

Yes, I have been raped by him.

Yes, I have been beaten by him.

Yes, I have had some of my body altered by him.

And yes, I agree that all of these things don't appear to be good or pleasant.

The truth of it all is that they weren't pleasant to endure, and the body alterations probably made my sanity deteriorate quicker, but he did it not to hurt me. If he calls me beautiful and treats me like his possession all the time, why would he try to hurt me? Why would he want to damage something that's his? There is no logic in abuse, but there is logic in punishment and reinforcing the rules, right?

I used to think that he was horrible and only wanted to torture me. I used to dread waking up to face him every day or night or whatever. I used to see him in the wrong sort of light.

He had the right to hit me when I didn't do what he wanted me to... but only sometimes. Most of the time, I was displaying bad manners that I doubt my parents ever taught me. He thought it was better for me to understand through physical reinforcement.

Maybe the rape doesn't have to be rape anymore. Maybe I can learn to enjoy it and maybe that would make the pain stop. Maybe then he wouldn't be so-

...I don't understand... why I'm crying right now, but I think I'm on the right track to recovery. Don't you think? I think I'm ready to feel love for him. I think I was jealous and I think I should accept that jealousy. Maybe I'm just sad because this is my last time writing to you and I'm doing it on a greasy old cloth. Am I fooling myself? What do I really feel?

I don't know why I'm crying but I can't seem to stop. I'm so confused. I'll miss writing to you, I guess. I'll miss... all the times you've listened... but I don't need to write to you anymore... because my suffering... well, it's almost up. I think I'm... able... to understand my feelings now. But remember me for who I really am... okay? Forget what I said in the beginning, about remembering me... by this last entry.

Remember me from the first, where I had my sanity and could understand my own fucking feelings, and when I could understand who I loved and who I hated. When I loved JayJay, Shiina and Tay, but hated Sasori. When I didn't have abdominal pains and knew what was going on with my body.

Remember me as beloved, endearing little Jessi.

* * *

**A ROOM UNDERGROUND**

Deidara set Shiina on a spare bed - which Sasori had provided - as gently as he could. She was still as unconscious as she had been when they had landed, which meant no fun for him. He'd thought about trying to wake her up with pleasure, sure that would have worked, but Sasori had been waiting for him when he landed at the bottom of the underground location. Sasori eyed her with a hunger he didn't like, a hunger that made him think twice about leaving her in his abode. He didn't want to return one day to find she took more of a liking to the puppet master than himself. He also didn't want to come back to find her turned into a poor excuse for art.

The blonde took a step back and furrowed his brows. She was a good catch, yes, and not one he wanted to just throw away. Her heavy resolve to keep her sanity would bother him when the time came to break her, but he wouldn't give up. He had threats, beatings, rape, and torture in store for her; he would break her even quicker than Sasori had broken Jessica.

Deidara looked over at his partner, who was leaning lazily against the doorway. He watched the bomber with a critical eye.

"How difficult was she?" The puppeteer questioned.

Deidara smirked and shrugged, taking at seat at the foot of the bed.

"She was an easy catch... hmn. Maybe she wanted to get caught."

The scorpion narrowed his eyes, his face portraying sly intentions and uncertainty. He walked toward the dozing girl, shuffling through his pockets to find what he was looking for. Deidara raised a thin brow and watched; he wouldn't object as long as he kept his hands to himself; it was important that _he_ be the first to take her.

Sasori produced a syringe with an unknown liquid and stopped beside his target. His eyes drifted over her form, taking in her long legs, slender body, and developed chest. Despite just finishing with his own doll, he was greedy. He wanted another woman to dominate and curl to his touch. He squeezed the syringe slightly to emit a little liquid before leading it down to her neck.

"What the hell are you doing... hmn?"

He stopped the needle when it was just touching her pale skin and casted the blonde a glare of impatience.

"I'm making sure she's really unconscious, brat."

There was silence as they made hard eye contact with each other, battling through unheard thoughts. Shiina, truly awake, tried not to quiver as she felt the cold metal against her skin. Needles were an ultimate phobia of her, something she'd hated ever since she had gotten shots as a child. She was unsure of the drug within the syringe, but she was sure it would knock her right out. The needle pressed harder against her skin and she willed her body not to jump.

"I want her to wake up... hmn." Deidara scoffed at his comrade's idiocy. How else was he supposed to have his fun?

Shiina had already identified one of the men as, obviously, Deidara. She guessed that the other was Sasori, the one who had taken Jessica. She figured if he was in near her then Jessica was also nearby, perhaps even in the same place. There was hope of rescue, but only if she was allowed to carefully plan; only if Deidara planned to keep her alive for a long time. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the needle move away from her neck.

The men said nothing to each other as Sasori placed the syringe back into his cloak and stepped away from their victim. The silence was deafening; the room itself appeared to by crying for someone to say something. Shiina tried not to move.

"I'm going to check on the subjects." Sasori said while rolling his eyes. He would have had much more fun playing with his partner's new toy.

"They were delivered alive... hmn?"

Deidara had been under the impression that they had all been destroyed by the vicious Kisame. None of them had put up much of a fight. All of them had been unbelievably weak and unprepared; pathetic.

"Except two. The other girl was killed by Pein and the bug boy was killed by Kisame."

To this, Deidara chuckled, making Shiina's blood boil. It was devastating news to know that two of her teammates had been terminated, but she wasn't surprised. Tay was the weakest link when left alone without protection or backup and she didn't think Shino's bugs enjoyed the water. She kept up her act and decided she didn't want to make a big deal about it until she was in the clear. There was sorrow, but unseen sorrow. She was at least satisfied that JayJay, Guy, Lee, and Neji were still alive... for the time being.

Sasori walked out the door, but not before tossing Deidara a small jar of stuff that resembled lip balm. The blonde caught it with one hand and inspected it. There was no label, only a creamy substance within.

"What the-"

"Rub it on her sensitive parts. She won't be comfortably satisfied for hours, which means more pleasure for us."

Shiina resisted the urge to snap her eyes open and call threats. Deidara stared at the stimulant with a growing smirk. He gave his partner a wave as the door closed, and it certainly didn't take long for him to take action.

_'To wake up or not to wake up, that is the fucking question...' _She contemplated.

Her pants were slid down with haste, along with her panties before she had time to do much. She was unsure of what to do and how to do whatever she thought of. She knew the strength of her captors and she understood that Deidara wouldn't be gentle with her. But could she resist the stimulant until it wore off? Was it worth it for her to try? And what the hell would she be able to do if she 'awakened' and tried to stop him? It would be her against a much more powerful S-ranked criminal.

He parted her lower lips apart with his index and middle fingers as he dipped the opposite hand's fingers into the jar's glossy contents. Slowly, he touched the substance against her slit, rubbing it up and down sensually. He pressed more of the substance around the inside of her pussy as well; just to be sure the stuff would work. He rubbed her sensitive button with a little more of it, as well as the flesh surrounding her slit. He made sure he covered all of her.

Shiina hadn't felt anything at first. Sure, it had been cold but nothing out of the ordinary. It was only when he slid her entire outfit off that she started to feel the stimulation. There was a warm feeling within her, making her pussy feel as though it was on fire. It made her unwillingly yearn for something to be inside her. It made her yearn to moan and press her legs together to relieve the pain. She tried not to quiver or make any strange facial expressions, aware that he was watching her, but within the first five minutes...

Her eyes snapped open and her hand seemed to have a mind of its own. She bit her lower lip as her fingers lightly petted her clit. The pleasure was explosive. She needed even more. She had no idea how the strange substance took away her free will and made her act like a savage, but her mind wouldn't let her rational thoughts arise. Her cheeks beamed bright red. What she was doing was completely wrong and humiliating... yet she couldn't bring herself to stop. Her hole desired something longer and thicker than her fingers, but she knew she would regret it.

She struggled to bring her fingers away from her clit, but they always went back. The pain in her womanhood was booming, begging to be quenched.

She was mortified - the gel had turned her into something disgusting.

She whined in frustration, knowing full well that her former friend was eyeing her with a playful smirk; she desperately wanted to gouge his face in. Even he hadn't expected the substance to work _this_ well, but he was content with the outcome.

He grabbed her wrists and removed her fingers away from her clit. As much as he was getting off on her embarrassing act, his erection wasn't going to fix itself. It was time to taunt her; time to initiate the breaking process.

"I didn't know you were such a whore... hmn." He mocked. "How many other men have you let inside you?"

Shiina was enraged at his question, enraged at his behaviour. How dare he ask something so degrading!

He held her wrists away from her aching part and refused to let them go. Instead, he climbed atop her and pressed his hard lower half against hers. She felt like she was on fire, feeling his clothed length against her pussy. One part of her, the savage, wanted him inside, pressing against her tightening walls. Another part of her wanted him to get away from her. Yet another part of her just wanted him to go away so she could relieve the pain herself.

She battled with him, using up the little strength she had only to fail. He was stronger than she remembered.

"I am _**not**_ a whore." She hissed. "I haven't gone on any 'fucking bonanzas' like you probably have. Not that my sex life is any of your business."

He leaned his face down to hers in an intimidating way, a strange grin placed on his lips. It scared her how attractive she still found him. It scared her how different he had become.

"I've made a lot of women scream... hmn." He chuckled. "But how many men have you spread your legs for... hmn?"

He was pestering her for the answer, and she wasn't sure what to tell him; it wasn't every day that someone asked her how many men she's slept with. She counted in her head. She'd definitely had some good sex in her life, but she wasn't sure why she was so willing to tell him. She wondered what he would do.

Deidara, luckily, was more patient than his partner. He spent his time hovering his eyes over her body, greatly impressed with her hourglass curves and her round breasts. They weren't large or mosquito-bite small; that was a big turn-on. He couldn't wait to fill her up.

"... Five." A bit of a sheepish reply.

"Including me... hmn?"

"...Mmm."

"Who were they... hmn?"

She was taken aback once more by his odd question. She didn't like how he was trying to invade her property and was acting like she belonged to him; it was bullshit. It was hard for her to think rationally for a long time, though, with the pulsing between her legs. Perhaps, she thought, if she answered his questions he'd let her touch herself - let her feel relief. Her answers were short, concise, and to the point.

"No one you'd know."

"Tell me who's been inside you... hmn."

He was getting pushier. She wanted to argue with him to try and get her point across that his questions were useless, but she didn't have it in her. Already her breathing was increasing and her heart pounding. The pain below was getting worse. She grit her teeth and sighed with irritation.

"KibaKankuroGenmaGaara." She said in a hurry, as if they were poison on her tongue.

She felt one of his mouthed hands lick her wrist and quivered under him. He released one of her wrists and held her by the chin, taking in her facial features and slight blush. Her lower jaw was trembling, likely from the feeling of dissatisfaction in her pussy, and her eyes were squinting back at his. He moved his face closer and left his lips just in front of hers, yearning to taste her in more ways than one.

"I'm more of a man than any of those guys combined... hmn... and you know it." There was cockiness rather than anger in his tone. "But I guess I'll have to remind you."

He unzipped his pants and she felt his manhood press against her aching spot. Her thought were jumbled and she could do nothing but lightly gasp. She'd forgotten how large he was.

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Neji was beginning to feel weak from dehydration and blood loss when he heard a faint scraping sound from JayJay's cell. The last thing he'd told JayJay was that he'd seen Shiina get taken by the blonde Akatsuki, but was unsure if she was alive. Neji thought it was likely she was alive but would be destroyed in no time, just like everyone else. Since then, he'd heard nothing but the faint dripping of water from somewhere.

Neji fell asleep for what seemed like five minutes but was probably a full hour or more. He dreamed of the smooth, green forests of Konoha and training with his teammates. Much to his chagrin, he awoke in a sweat surrounded by darkness and tight air. There was no trace of Lee, Tenten, or Guy-sensei. There was no trace of the lush forest. He was left with only his thoughts.

Tay had been terminated just as he was pulled beneath the water, he recalled. He watched as three orange blurs came at her from all directions and heard a great rumble as he sunk. It was clear how strong Tay was compared to the rest of her comrades; she couldn't have had a chance against three Akatsuki members. He hoped her death was instantaneous, if not very soon after the attack; he prayed she hadn't suffered.

There was also the matter of Shiina being taken by the blonde Akatsuki. Why he had chosen her, he did not know. He didn't even know if he had been telling the truth about Jessica. There was so much mystery to his situation that it almost gave him a headache. A kunoichi from Konoha a willing sex partner to a criminal? That didn't sound right. It couldn't be right.

Neji pressed his ear against the hard wood next to him and tried to determine what his teammate was up to. The scratching sound persisted, but from where? He knew there was no chance of much hand movement due to the large ball they were attached to, but perhaps...

"Hey." He pressed his lips against the wall. "_**Hey**_."

...perhaps JayJay had managed to move the restraint ever so slightly.

The scraping sound stopped abruptly and he heard JayJay chuckle jovially. Neji wondered if the poor boy was beginning to lose his mind or if he was onto something devious.

"What is it? I'm busy."

"You are aware that we are both bound in secluded rooms, don't you? What can you be so occupied with?"

There was silence. The kind that was cold and hard.

"..._**What**_?"

Neji sighed and shook his head in frustration. JayJay wasn't the type to understand street talk rather than sophisticated talk.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" He asked.

There was more silence before the scraping sound started again. It didn't stop like Neji had expected it to. It kept going for what seemed like hours. JayJay's nails were bloody and his fingers were almost skinless to the bone by the time the scraping stopped. He pounded his head hard against the wall, starling his friend on the other side. Tears ran down his dishevelled face, from eyes that had been dry for years. He wanted to know how long he'd been trapped in his cell and if anyone was coming back for him. He could no longer relax. He could no longer be calm.

"I just want to get out, man..." He let out a small sob. "I just wanted to save my friend..."

His whispered with a voice Neji didn't recognize as JayJay's. It was a lost, frantic voice, one that just wanted happiness and love. He couldn't handle pain, abandonment, and terror.

"JayJay, you have to get a hold-"

"NO!" JayJay chuckled as he had before. "No, Neji. No, I don't have to get a hold of myself." There was more chuckling that sent chills down the Hyuuga's spine. "No, Neji. No, no, no, no, no." The chuckling became more hysterical. "I don't HAVE to, Neji!" His voice was getting louder and louder with every word. "I DON'T HAVE TO!"

Neji wanted to tell the man to shut up in case they attracted unwanted attention, but he couldn't bring himself to. He convinced himself that JayJay would get better if he gained the chance to blow off his emotion. He allowed him to talk, to yell, and to bang his head against the wall. He allowed him to talk badly about his life, his family, and his friends.

"SHINO!" He cried with petrifying amusement. "HE WAS THE LUCKIEST ONE! HE'S FUCKING DEAD! HE ISN'T HERE WITH US, ROTTING AWAY LIKE... LIKE A BANANA IN THE SUN!"

It was difficult for Neji to hold his tongue, but he managed because fear paralysed him. He felt like something was coming for him, but couldn't seem to think rationally. Was it Shino's ghost? Tay's ghost? A demon? JayJay's voice eventually became nothing more than a buzz as he focused on his dreadful thoughts.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck rise. He wondered if something unseen was creeping through the dark cell toward him, using the walls and his trembling body as a guide. He imagined something terrifying, something that looked like death: a woman with bleeding eye sockets and no lower jaw. She would make choking sounds as she slid to him, choking on her own spit and blood. Her skin would be pasty and rough, her fingernails long and jagged. Her hair would be torn out in some places, perhaps burned, and she would be completely naked. One of her legs would be snapped in two, never to be mended.

This woman would crawl up to him slowly, trying not to make any sounds until he was within her reach.

"...Tay?" He would manage to mumble as she cupped his face with queer affection.

He wouldn't be able to see her, but he would feel her move closer to him. He would be staring death right in the eyes in thick darkness. Her breath would be rancid with maggots feeding on her tongue. With her last breath, she would slither onto his lap and moan...

"You left me for dead, you son of a bitch."

She would snap his neck and leave him lying there, thinking about his pain until he succumbed, and creep back into the shadows. There would be more victims in the future, more traitors.

Neji bit his tongue to prevent himself from screaming. He didn't want to admit his visions to himself. He didn't want to be right about the woman in the shadows, but there was little logical thought left within him. There was only cowardice and dread. What else could be waiting? What else could he be feeling?

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

"Shit... I..."

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

"This can't be real..."

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

"I can't believe this is..."

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

"I must keep pure to my family... my blood."

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

JayJay no longer existed. He was alone in a cell, with no human contact, unable to defend himself.

_**Clack.**_

The silence gave way to his paranoia and he shut his eyes tightly, waiting for what was to come. The door swung open in JayJay's cell. Neji's eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer to be posted - I was a little stuck for ideas at one point and didn't want to release a half-assed chapter.**

**In case no one understands what's up with Jessi, she's losing her mind; she's a paranoid schizophrenic. No, this isn't the final time you'll see her, but she isn't going to write diary entries anymore. Instead, her story is going to be shown in third person like the rest of the stories.**

**I wanted to advance Shiina's plot quite a bit in this chapter, so there's a longer part for her. The next chapter is going to have some cool shit going on, along with a little bit of sexual content.**

**Thanks a lot for sticking with me and for the reviews. To the anonymous reviewers that I get on this story every so often, you guys are the best. It's very kind of you to write a little something on how you like it and stuff. I appreciate all reviews :)**

**Until next time, I will try to release something very soon, by the end of March at the latest. I'd love a few reviews as I'm preparing the next chapter, for a little motivation and good feelz. Thanks, guys!**


	15. Troublesome Endeavours

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own my OCs and the plot of this story.

**NOTE: **To anyone who wonders, the three sections (_unknown location_, _them_, and _her room_) are not necessarily happening at the simultaneously, but are slightly overlapped in regards to time.

**WARNING: Graphic and sexual content.**

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Neji kept his ear tightly against the wall, determined to listen in on everything that was happening. He had been so sure the enemy would come to him before JayJay. He had been so sure that he was going to die first. His body was trembling with terror, but he willed it to calm down. He reminded himself that he was a Konoha shinobi that would show no fear in the face of death. JayJay's faint sobs seeped faintly through the wall, but he would not cry.

There were more footsteps, the beast walking closer to his frightened prey. Neji found he could not imagine what their captor looked like. Would he see the face of the deep-sea beast, the face of Deidara, or the face of something inhuman? He felt his fingernails draw blood from how hard he was clenching his fists. He felt as though the beast in the other room would be able to see him through the wall if he moved, _get him_ if he moved. It was like playing a game of hide-and-seek; except the seeker knew where he was. He tried not to breathe so much.

"JayJay, is it?" The beast asked in a smooth, masculine voice.

_'These walls are so thin.' _Neji found himself thinking.

JayJay did not respond. He did not move. There was a bang against the wall followed by an almost muted whimper. The Hyuuga jerked his head away from the wood and felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

"It's not wise to keep me waiting."

_'Why are these walls so thin, I don't-'_

There were more bangs and an eventual cry from JayJay. Torture, Neji thought, was a ninja's worst enemy. Torture and the threat of death were able to break some of the strongest. He heard his comrade whimpering in pain without having to press his ear against the wall. There were more footsteps and the sound of a chain being dragged across the ground. He found himself not wanting to know what was going to happen, but he couldn't escape the sounds.

He heard the chain abruptly lift off the ground and rattle upon contact with JayJay's body. A loud cracking sound was heard, followed by a blood curling scream.

"OH GOD... OH MY GOD... HE TOOK MY FACE, NEJI, HE TOOK MY FUCKING-"

There was another rattle of the chains with the same reaction from the tortured boy. Neji felt his teeth grind against each other, wanting to talk and try to defend his companion, but not able to do anything. He felt revealed and responsive when he'd heard his name being spoken; he felt like he was seeing it all. He pressed his hand against the wall and opened his mouth. No words came out.

"I don't want you dead yet. Your live body will serve a good purpose. Tell me your name."

_'I hate how thin these walls are, I-'_

There were more sobs and groans, and Neji thought for sure JayJay was close to losing consciousness. His face was probably gory, exposing bone and running with blood that resembled wet makeup. His blood was mixing with his tears and running faster, off the tip of his broken nose and past his broken cheek bones. Neji couldn't bear to hear him get stricken again. He slammed his body against the wall as an attempt to bring him back. His life depended on staying awake and answering the psychopath's trivial question.

"YOU_ FOOL_!" The brunette cried with unexpected anger. "YOU MUST ANSWER HIM IF YOU ARE TO LIVE!"

He felt naked as he spoke, as if the beast in the other room could see him pounding the walls; see him in chains, through his outfit. He jerked away from the wall as if the beast would break it in order to grab him. JayJay's whimpering had ceased, and Neji prayed he understood what was on the line.

JayJay faced the beast with fearful eyes, determination and cockiness no longer within him; he was not the same boy that Konoha had known. Instead, he was a rat with a broken face and no will.

His face did not even resemble a human being. There was blood dripping down from his damp hair, covering his face like a mask. His right eye, once a beautiful brown, would never shine again. His cheekbones had been badly fractured, poking through his fine brown skin, aching to be fixed. The nose that made Shiina call him a pig, too, was no more. It hung down on a peculiar angle, the skin where it snapped showing the pale red bone. His left arm, where the heavy chain had gotten him first, was also useless and horribly damaged. He found himself not wanting to see his face or body and was grateful the enemy had no mirrors.

He hesitated before looking down at his nails. It was he who ruined them; not the beast. He had allowed himself to become hysterical due to his fear of closed spaces, and scratched the wall as powerfully as he could as a futile attempt to free himself. He looked at the beast once again, its face covered by shadow.

"My n-name is JayJay. But I a-also have a question for you." He muttered just loud enough for the terror and Neji to hear. "Are you are one who t... who took our friend?"

The beast seemed to ponder his question for a moment, staring at him with emotionless eyes. JayJay braced himself for another strike from the chain; he didn't believe the beast was merciful. He locked eyes with him, not bothering to veil his fear.

"...I am."

JayJay felt something pulse through him. His eye widened in awe and he felt his heart rise to his throat. He was trapped, like a true rat, in a cage, playing the enemy's game. This was the same man that captured Jessica and made it look like she'd willingly gone away. He was cunning and had help from others; that was what made him so dangerous.

_'He's so smart,' _JayJay thought. _'that he probably... Oh god...!'_

Realization dawned upon him as he came to the conclusion that it was the beast himself that allowed them to find Jessi's entries; he'd allowed them to get this far. He'd planned absolutely everything. The radios going out, Guy and Lee running off the get help, capturing them one by one...

"Oh my fucking god..." JayJay found he couldn't breathe. "You planned it all..."

The beast released a boyish chuckle, as if he'd just won a game of chess. He stepped toward the baffled boy and knelt down to his level. Up this close, JayJay could see his large auburn eyes, his dull red hair, and his careless smirk. This was the man they had fought in the wood before Jessica had been taken. This was the man that would end his life.

From the other cell, Neji heard the chains rattle for the final time and the hard thump of his comrade's body hitting the wall. The cunning beast had rendered him either unconscious, and he, too, would have the same fate.

_'He planned it...? He planned it...? What did JayJay mean by...'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"We've got the burned letter saved and possible locations of where this guy is." Shiina mumbled, flipping through a stack of papers Lady Tsunade had given her. She had the appearence of someone who was tired, someone who had been up for days._

_"Then we're ready to head out." Tay sighed, looking off into the distance._

_"Yeah, but-" Shiina bit her lower lip and furrowed her brows. "-are we walking into a trap? Because-"_

_JayJay stepped up beside her a snatched the papers from her hands._

_"It seems too easy, doesn't it?" He finished, glancing at her with solemn eyes. He looked at the rest of the search party the same way, making them all feel uneasy. "If we're dealing with the Akatsuki, would they be so sloppy?"_

_"We must save Jessica. That is our main priority." Lee interjected with determined eyes. "Her parents and her friends are suffering and we have agreed to risk our loves to rescue her. We cannot back down!"_

* * *

Neji felt his eyes widen with shock and fright, finally realizing the meaning behind his teammate's words. JayJay and Shiina had had suspicions from the very beginning that they were walking into an inevitable trap, and they'd tried to tell everyone. They'd been correct, undoubtedly, because it all seemed like it was so obvious now. The papers they'd found here and there, the walkie-talkies failing, the Akatsuki members knowing who they were - it was all planned in detail. He wanted to hit himself for being so stupid.

The boy jumped as he heard the chains rattle once again, and wondered what the beast was doing to his poor friend. There were a few more strange sounds, and he swore he could faintly hear JayJay groaning a distance away from the wall. There were snapping sounds that sounded like handcuffs clipping together. Neji's blood ran cold.

_'Just who the hell is this guy?'_

He scrambled through his thoughts to find an accurate answer. He was certainly an Akatsuki member, and he could have fought JayJay's group at one point in time. He was associated with a deep-sea beast and a terrorist-nin.

_'Kisame and Deidara; he has to be related to them.'_

His options, he proposed, were the Akatsuki leader, Itachi, or Sasori. The only thing left to do was to undergo the process of elimination. His brain began to pump.

_'Kisame's partner is Itachi Uchiha. Itachi knows the village well, but what would his motive be? And wouldn't someone have spotted him since his face is well known?' _Neji pondered the option hard before dismissing it. _'No. It can't be the Uchiha.'_

_'The Akatsuki leader is an enigma, but I see no motive for him invading the village and capturing one girl. She isn't even related to Naruto. I'm going to rule him out.' _He gritted his teeth in frustration. _'That leaves me with Sasori.'_

_'Sasori is Deidara's partner... but he's from Suna so he wouldn't necessarily known our village well. He's a skilled puppet master and he's inhuman, so he's powerful. But what would his motive be for kidnapping one girl and luring her teammates into a trap? Could it be a game? Does he want new puppets?' _Neji struggled with his final option. _'...No. There's something more going on. It can't be Sasori ei-'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_"That other girl you're looking for... Jessica." He called in a mocking tone. "She's a willing sex slave to my partner. He's broken her... hmn."_

_Neji didn't at all like that answer, but didn't believe it either. He hadn't known Jessica very well, but a ninja of the Leaf would never be broken so quickly and so easily; they would die instead. He grit his teeth and shook his head._

_"You're lying!"_

_Deidara laughed harshly at the petty excuses the Hyuuga had probably given to himself._

_"Lying?" he grinned. "I'm sure Shiina will tell you all about the girl's condition once I bring her back to the hideout. Oh... that's right. You won't be seeing her again, either!"_

* * *

Neji's head throbbed as he recalled what the blonde bomber had said to him just before he took Shiina. That was it. His final option was his only option; he was at the mercy of Akasuna no Sasori.

JayJay's jail cell slammed and snapped him out of his thoughts. He felt his body tense up as he heard the puppet master begin to walk.

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

**Clack.**

He stopped outside of his cell. Neji could see the shadow of his two feet facing the metal door. He was sure he would die next. He put on a face of defiance to show he wasn't yet broken and prepared for the worst. He grasped for whatever hope he could find to pull him through this dark situation.

But the cell never opened.

"I will return for you, Hyuuga. Prepare to suffer excruciatingly."

His footsteps soon disappeared into the distance, leaving Neji frozen with dread.

* * *

**THEM**

At first she had wanted to beg him not to put himself inside her tightness, fearing he would rip her, but now that he was teasing her with just the tip...

"You..." Shiina whispered through clenched teeth, clawing at his cloak and grabbing his luscious blonde hair.

He smirked on top of her, burying his head into the crook of her neck. He had waited a long time to have her again, to show her he'd been the best she'd ever had. Upon learning about the other men she'd slept with, there had been a little anger, but that was to be expected. Her body belonged to him and would bend to his touches. The fact that other men had made her moan and scratch made him want to beat her until she understood who owned her.

"You'd better pray that your pussy is tight enough... hmn."

He slid himself into her moistness slow, savouring how wet she was and the feeling of her walls wrapping around him. His mind was void of kindness and only desired deep pleasure; he only wanted her body. She released a loud, throaty moan upon his entrance, tears welling up in her eyes. She thought it was insane how he felt so good, insane how she was reacting. There had been lust _and_ danger in his voice, making her wonder what he would later do to her. She couldn't lie to herself: she was starting to become frightened.

He thrust in and out of her at a fast pace, propping himself up so he could watch her face twist with want. She had a dreamy look in her eyes, along with a small blush adorning her cheeks. Her mouth was slightly ajar, moaning and whimpering as he moved. He'd waited so long to see her give into him again. He'd waited _too long_ to hear her beg.

He leaned his head down to claim her mouth with his tongue. Her moans vibrated against his lips and his length throbbed harder. Her tongue danced along with his, signifying her acceptance of his dominance, and he pulled back. He had a feeling it wasn't just the gel at play.

"Do I satisfy you... hmn?" He asked with confidence.

"Oh... ye-yes... God, yes...!"

"Am I better than any man you've had... hmn?"

At first she hesitated to answer, but nodded after a few good thrusts. It was obvious she still bore the notion that they were enemies and ex-friends.

He watched her breasts move as he pounded her a little harder. He recalled suckling on them in the woods that one time, and how sweet they'd tasted. Her curves matched them well, along with her wide hips. She certainly had a body to die for. There were nights where he'd lay in bed and masturbate thinking of her on top of him, her breasts jiggling up and down and his dick sliding in and out of her pussy. Those were some of the loneliest nights he'd ever had.

He let his body fall on top of hers as he thrust into her one more time. From there, he grabbed her hips and flipping her on top of him. He wasn't even close to finished, and it was time to turn his fantasies into reality.

As he'd expected, she was stunned. Her eyes were wide and she looked around as if she'd seen a ghost. It was only when Deidara grinded his hips into hers that she began to bounce on him with bliss. He grasped her breasts in his hands and let the mouths nip and suck on her nipples as she rode him. He watched his cock slide in and out of her, holding himself back to make the feeling last longer. The feeling of her body moving on top of his was something he deeply adored. The way she moved her hips and legs and the way her ass felt against his inner thighs drove him up the wall.

He looked at her face, sweat dripping from his brow, and grinned. It was obvious that her mind didn't necessarily _want_ to find enjoyment in sex with him, but the gel and her own body said otherwise. He could feel how wet she was, her juices sliding down his dick like a trickling fountain. His hands soon found their way to her hips, tightly gripping and roughly smacking her ass every once in a while. She yelped upon squeeze or strike, but she couldn't hide her true feelings from him; she tightened every time.

Deidara thought he heard the faint sound of a door creaking and thought of looking up to investigate, but quickly dismissed it as he heard the goddess atop him cry out in release. He brought one hand up to her breast as she slowed her movements. She was panting like a dog, exhausted from her little adventure.

"Are you satisfied... hmn? Or are you just tired?" He teased, sliding his other hand up and down her delicate curve.

She looked like she was going to reply, but a hand lightly cupping her chin from behind silenced her. Her body was tense and frozen in what Deidara thought was fear. Her eyes were wide and her brows were furrowed, her mind trying to process what was going on.

The blonde pushed his body upwards with the help of his elbows and watched as his half-human partner snaked a cloaked arm around her stomach. The redhead was trying to show his opposite that he, too, was entitled to the grand prize. Deidara's eyes narrowed, but he kept his smirk. He didn't want to seem_ too_ overprotective of his new plaything, especially not after she'd just fucked him instead of his partner. The puppet master ran his cold hand up and down the same curve Deidara had rubbed, and chuckled in amusement.

"An obedient girl with such an enticing body..." He whispered just loud enough for the bomber to hear. "...I wish I could ruin you right now."

Shiina felt uneasy with the redhead behind her. He knew who he was and she knew what he'd done, but what freaked her out the most was that she could feel slight warmth radiating from his body. It was as if he were human. She grit her teeth and felt herself tighten around Deidara's still-erect dick as the man behind her fingered one of her nipples. Even though the gel was still at work on her and her body wanted more sex, the sensations felt better when they were transmitted by the blonde. She didn't know if that meant she was more attracted to him or if it was another factor. All she knew was that she wanted Sasori _away_ from her body.

Before Deidara or Shiina could raise their frustrations, the disliked male moved away from the nude woman and turned to exit the room. A short visit and one that made Shiina breathe a sigh of relief. She hadn't wanted two aroused men trying to get action; one was enough.

"I just came to check on you, girl." The puppeteer said. "I'll be back for you soon."

On that note, he closed the door and left the two enemies to do their dirty deeds. Shiina glanced down at an almost emotionless Deidara and frowned.

"What the fuck just happened?" She asked. The blonde gazed back at her, still with a sparkle of lust in his eye, and shrugged. He jerked his hips up once again to continue where they had left off. As far as he was concerned, Shiina didn't have the right to know anything except the feeling of his dick. Whatever battle his partner wanted to initiate was up to him to conquer.

With one bounce and a low moan, she was riding him once again.

* * *

**HER ROOM**

Jessica gave a breath of relief as she put down her pencil for the final time and looked at her last entry. She found it hard to believe that she had been able to give up writing about her troubles, her journey, her pain; it had been a long time since she'd begun. But, she told herself, she wouldn't have to worry about pain or misery anymore, not after embracing her inner thoughts. She had found the love from within and used it to overcome her hate. The only reason her master harmed her was because she wasn't being good or was in risk of harming herself. In that, she truly wanted to believe. She pushed herself to believe. There _had_ to be love. And with that thought, she felt a heavy weight lift from her mind.

She remembered when she'd first asked her mother about sex. She had been ten years old. Her mother had told her that sex was to make babies and to show the other person that you loved them. She told her she would have to wait until she was older to experience sex and feel true love for someone.

_"Is love the only reason someone has sex, mommy?" _She had asked.

_"Yes, darling. That is why you must wait until you are much older. At your age, you do not understand what true love is for someone outside of our family. It is important that you both love each other in a special way."_

_"What's the special way, mommy?"_

_"You will understand when you are older. I promise you will, sweetheart."_

Was this the special love her mother had been talking about? Had she grown to have this special love for her master? She was deeply confused about sex and love, and wished she could have asked her mother for clarification. But what had she known at ten? How could she have known the confusion and dangers of love, realization, heartbreak, or sex? Jessica forced a small smile onto her face and shook her thoughts away. There would be time for her family and questions later.

There were chakra signals close to her, possibly in her master's grasp. She'd picked them up earlier, as she was getting punished. One of them was definitely Shiina's, but she tried not to care. She knew that if she started caring, she would get jealous, and getting jealous could not be a part of her newfound love. She kept the jealousy to a minimal level by insisting that her former friend was nothing but a whore that spread her legs for practically any male. Her logic was that she'd willingly had sex with a criminal without any manipulation or care, and further hid it from her friends. Deidara hadn't loved Shiina, and this should have been obvious. He had used her for one night and tossed her away. He would never love or care for her like her master cared for _his_ doll. She forced her smile to grow.

Her master was cold, but caring. He did have love for her, unlike Deidara's lust for Shiina, and wanted nothing but to make her understand. Jessica found it disappointing that her former comrade was so feeble-minded as to willingly accept the advances of someone that only desired her body.

"Well, wh-whatever..." She whispered, looking up at the plain ceiling. "That friendship is d-d-d-d-" She wasted many moments forcing herself to say the final word. "...dead..." Only one tear fell.

There were other chakra signals in the distance as well, but she couldn't tell if they were above or below ground. They were familiar in a way that she could not put her finger on, familiar like an old family friend from her childhood, a face withering away in the crowd. She wondered who they were, where they were, and if they were in trouble with her master.

She rose from the bed and walked over to the door. It was locked, of course, but she didn't dare try the knob; that would make her a bad doll. She pressed her ear against the wood and tried to hear anything that was going on. If she'd had a little more chakra, she could have enhanced her hearing to hear the moans and groans of two enemies, many rooms down. Though to her weakened hearing, there was only horrible silence.

Gracefully, she walked back to the bed and sat with her legs dangling off. There was no rest for her - she was no longer tired. Besides, there were strange abdominal pains that awakened her every now and again. At first, she'd thought it was nature telling her that she had to pee, but even peeing didn't make the pain go away. Clearly it was something more severe, something she would have to bring up to her master the next time she saw him... after she apologized for her previous behaviour, of course.

She couldn't wait to tell her dear master of her new insight, and let him take her the way she'd wanted from the beginning; with special love. Still, as she sat there by herself, in a room lit only by candle, there was a small voice at the back of her mind telling her she was wrong. It was faint and irritating, not easy to block out in silence, but she tried her best to ignore it. She knew what she was doing and she believed it was right; no one had the right to tell her otherwise... not even herself.

"You...w...orse...than Shi...na...jus...givi...ng...u...p"

The voice came through like a radio dominated by static. She pretended not to hear or understand it.

"He...do...esn...t...lo...ve...y..."

"Shi...na...is...be...ra...pe...d...a...nd..."

She tuned herself out by humming a little melody her mother had taught her. It was the best she could do to get the voice to stop fighting. It was the best thing she could do for her mental health.

She had faced the darkness and learned the light; she did not wish to go back. She just wanted to calm down and live a simple life, full of love and righteousness. She knew that when it came down to it, her master would be the one to give her what she felt she desired, and that was wonderful.

Jessica moved herself onto the bed and covered herself with the sheets. She thought of her family and her former village, of her former friends and the Hokage.

The door creaked open and she felt a mix of glee and horror open seeing her smirking master.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note:**

**I apologize for not updating sooner, but my internet has been down three days and I JUST got it back. Bad luck, huh? Happy Easter, Corpse!**

**Anyways, I'm hoping you'll all like this chapter, because I'm pretty satisfied with it. Thank you to the one person that reviewed last chapter and to future reviewers! **

**I would love if you guys reviewed. 'Cause you know, it makes me all happy and stuff, and motivates me to write more and update faster. In other words, it doesn't feel like I'm writing for an audience of no one.**

**So yes, until next chapter... review and stuff. Thank you :)**


	16. Dying for an Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **Sexual themes and sad stuff later.

* * *

**JESSICA AND SASORI**

Jessica leapt off the bed and ran towards her master, a gleaming smile gracing her lips. Her small feet patted lightly against the floor. She had never been this excited to see the puppet master. Sasori stepped back and narrowed his eyes, getting ready to defend or attack. He immediately assumed that she had lost her mind and had a death wish, willing to make an attempt to take him down before he could take her down. He looked at her hands and the rest of her body, expecting to see a weapon, but saw nothing but her nakedness. She was unarmed, but he still didn't trust her. He was aware that she had not been the best ninja, but she was still a ninja. It was possible for her could have unique tricks.

He was nothing short of surprised when her face met his chest and her arms wrapped around him. His arms went back and shock and he looked as though he had seen a ghost. She buried her face in his cloak in a loving way and moved as close as she could to him. She was completely naked and made no means to cover up. It was as if she no longer cared about exposing herself to him. The redhead's face was priceless - a look full of confusion, astonishment, and doubt. He did not return the hug.

_'What the hell does she think she's doing...?' _He pondered, refusing to accept that she simply wanted a hug. He was the enemy, and he thought she would never see him as anything else.

Jessica felt sad that her master wasn't willing to return her embrace. She popped her head up with a frown, careful not to make eye contact with the bewildered man. She could tell that he was surprised at her action, as his body was tense and his mouth was slightly ajar. It was clear that he was trying to understand the situation.

"Master?" She cuddled her head against his chest and wrinkled her nose. He looked down at her. "May I... May I have a... h-hug?"

His gaze darkened and his face returned to its usual emotionless expression. He wondered if this was the day he had been waiting for; if he had finally broken her after months of mental torture, but he also wondered if it was all just an act. He wrapped one arm around her, pulling her even closer. His other hand was ready at his side, still waiting for an attack. He found it hard to believe that she had changed so quickly; he didn't think it was possible. To be sure, he would have to test her in some way.

He rubbed her back a little, as he usually would, and readied his chakra strings for her attack. He looked down at her head of beautiful blonde hair.

"I've killed your friends." He said with a small smirk.

Sasori said it casually, as if it had been no big deal. He was lying through his teeth, of course, as most of her friends were still alive. He was aware of her connection to her comrades and wanted to see if she held onto it. He knew that if she was putting on an act, he would see her flinch or she would back away and become angry. He kept his lazy auburn eyes on her.

Jessica froze and stiffened for a brief second before calming herself down. She began to feel for their chakra, anxious to see if there was truth in his statement. She searched for a good few seconds before stopping and forcing a smile. Change was difficult, she knew, but she had to remember that she no longer had any friends. She didn't even have a valid purpose. The only thing that was important to her was her dear master. It was a little difficult to get that through her skull, but she promised herself she would keep trying; there was no other choice. Instead of getting angry, like he had expected, she gave him a small smile and shrugged.

"I don't need friends." She said in a rather cheery voice. "I'm just a doll."

Something tugged at her heart, a voice that told her she was wrong, but she willed it away. She told herself that she was correct and that was all that mattered. She also told herself that they were still alive.

Had the puppet master left Jessica alone in one of his experimenting rooms, he would have thought that the girl had ingested a drug with tremendous cognitive effects. His face, once more, twisted into faint confusion. He had felt her stiffen upon hearing his lie, but it had only been brief. Had she truly persuaded herself that she didn't need to care anymore? He kept his eyes on her, but saw no change or doubt. It was as if she were a brand new person, one that Sasori found himself liking even more. He decided to test her again, with something bigger... in more ways than one.

"Get on your knees and please me." He commanded, expecting her to cower and refuse.

She released his body and dropped to her knees at once. She fiddled with his pants as Sasori tried to process what was happening. Her obedience was of an extreme form, yet it became that way in only a matter of hours. It was as though he had mentally broken her without even being there. It was if her paranoia of his gaze had gotten to her. She removed his dick from his boxers and admired it with lust and awe, something he thought he would never see in her eyes. He grabbed a bunch of her blonde hair and placed himself into her open mouth. She didn't bite him. She didn't put a up a fight. The only thing she did was suck.

He stifled a moan as her tongue glided along the flesh, lapping up his pre-cum and savouring the taste. He had never gotten such a wonderful blowjob from a doll, just like he had never broken one with such ease. It felt good to finally have what he had always desired. It was far more pleasurable to feel a willing tongue than a terrified, disobedient tongue. He thought she would make a lovely living doll, the first of her kind, for his collection. He would be enjoying her for a long time.

He pulled her head away when he saw her fingers slip into her pussy. He had a better idea, an idea that would show him that she was truly devoted to him. They would continue, but at a more convenient location. This also gave him the chance to be a true master and deprive his slave of pleasure. There would be two more tests to see if she had really been transformed. If she managed to overcome both of them without reverting, he would believe in her change.

She looked up at him with yearning and sorrow, wanting nothing more than to please herself and her master. Her fingers drifted away from her nether region as he took a step back and tucked his dick into his pants. He stepped through the door, into the cool hallway, and motioned for her to follow. His body throbbed from the lack of pleasure, but he would get more soon enough.

"Get up." He demanded with a sly smirk. "I'm not a patient man."

Jessica scrambled to her feet in a matter of seconds, falling once but not wavering. She wondered what her master had in store for her, and she wondered when she would get the chance to talk with him. She didn't want to be disrespectful and speak without being spoken to. Would he accept such disobedience? She guessed that he would not. Still, there was something she desperately had to tell him.

She walked behind him, unchained and without chakra strings for the first time, and admired him from behind. Even without facing her, he was a very attractive man. His red hair was messy and the perfect shade of crimson, and the way his cloak flowed after him made him resemble an elegant duke. She was intimidated of his very presence.

"M...Mas...ter?" She managed to muster her words.

He slowed his strides, but didn't stop walking. She decided to continue anyways. The issue she wanted to talk with him about was important.

"I... Uhmn... I have pain... in my abdomen..." She muttered, hoping he had heard her. She didn't want to speak any louder. "It... won't go away..."

This made the puppet master stop in his tracks and spin around to face her. His eyes were a little wider with shock, as if she had said something horribly obscure. He took a step towards her and grabbed her chin.

"What did you say?" He asked with some desperation in his voice.

She knew he wasn't a patient man, but the urgency in his voice didn't fit him. She feared that she had done something wrong and struggled to find her words. She didn't want him to be angry at her. She immediately wished she hadn't said a word.

"I... Oh... I... I have... abdominal pain..." She whispered, averting her eyes from his.

She had a feeling he knew the answer to her agony.

Sasori's eyes were still as wide as before, trying to take everything in and attain solutions. Abdominal pain could mean a vast array of issues, including menstrual problems, kidney stones, ulcers, and... He didn't want to think about his last option. He gripped her face a little tighter and brought his closer. Worry began to broil in his gut. Not worry for her, of course, but worry for his own self. If she had some sort of medical problem, that meant more work for him. It also meant that she wasn't perfect after all. He asked her something that would solidify the problem.

"When was your last menstruation?"

Jessica looked taken back by the question. She had never expected a question like that to come from his lips. It was so abrupt and it didn't make any sense to her. However, now that she thought back to the days she had been with him, she found that she could not remember the last time she'd had her period.

"I... I don't know..." She replied uneasily. "Why do you ask, Master?"

He said nothing more about menstruation. His worry was increasing, and he knew that he would be in deep water at some point unless he got rid of his doll. He would think of the possibilities and weigh his options before deciding anything. Instead of jumping to conclusions based on one answer, he asked more questions. He had to be sure of his suspicion. He normally wasn't a patient man, but this time he forced himself to be.

"Do you feel nauseous?" He asked.

The girl hesitated, but nodded. She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to see imperfect in his eyes. If she wasn't perfect, then she couldn't be his, and then what was left for her? Her heart was beating fast and her breathing increased. She was becoming frightened.

"Do you have... odd cravings?" There was another strange question.

Jessica thought about it for a moment, trying to remember if she had been hungry for anything unusual. It was common for her to be over-hungry, as Sasori didn't feed her as much as her parents had, but cravings? She thought harder.

Sasori was getting impatient. He wanted to know what her answer was instantly; he didn't think she needed time to think about such a simple question. He resisted the urge to strike her. Eventually, she looked at him with certainty.

"... Sometimes..." She murmured.

Her answered sealed the deal, and he came to the conclusion that he was least excited about. The nausea, the missed menstruations, and the cravings - they were all a part of a complicated puzzle that he would deal with when the time came. He resisted the urge to grimace when he released her face. He didn't want to tell her anything until he was ready, until he had a plan. He figured she wouldn't be able to figure it out anyways, had she not already.

He turned without saying a word and began walking once again. Jessica, on the other hand, stayed still and reviewed her answers in her head. She wondered what everything meant. She knew she was missing something. The redhead looked over her shoulder to see his doll staring at the ground in deep thought. His eyes narrowed.

"You'll be fine." He growled. "Hurry up."

* * *

**ANOTHER ROOM**

Shiina, her lower region still throbbing, let out a cry as Deidara plunged into her again, this time on top of her. He pushed himself all the way inside her, only to resurface and do it all over again. The head of his penis slipping past her entrance was an amazing feeling that she savoured. She had already came five times, yet was still willing to receive pleasure. She hated what the gel had done to her, and swore she would try to beat the shit out of the blonde when it wore off. She hated how he had the upper hand and was taking advantage of her weakness. It was devastating and unfair, but she kept moaning.

The bomber gripped her hair and pulled her lips onto his, greedily stealing a kiss. She refused to kiss him back every time; the least she could do was resist the little things. He became angry with her when she did this, and slammed into her harder. The first few times he did this, she felt no pain, but now that he had been inside her multiple times, she felt her vagina start to hurt. She was sure she was going to have difficulty walking later on.

He released her lips and looked down at her with a frown. He stopped thrusting but remained inside her.

"You'll let me fuck you but you won't let me kiss you... hmn?" He asked mockingly, clearly irritated that she wasn't fully submitting.

Shiina nodded and tried to push her legs together to relieve some of her pain.

"This is b-bad enough." She hissed, trying not to let the pleasure overtake her. "I-I don't even want you near me. It's this... f-fucking gel."

She struggled with her words, trying not to have any seduction in her tone. It was difficult, as she was rather horny, but she managed to grit her teeth and will it away. The blonde touched one of her flushed cheeks with the back of his hand. He did this in an almost loving way.

"You weren't under the influence of the gel that night I fucked you hard in the wood... hmn." He said this with an emotionless expression, as if he were thinking hard about something.

Shiina wished he would stop bringing up their one night stand. She wished he would just forget about it or dismiss it as a mistake. Every time she remembered their night together, she found herself angry. It was true that he hadn't manipulated her then, but why had he even propositioned her in the first place? If he was a criminal (and an attractive one, at that) then he could get any other girl he wanted. She wanted to know why he had chosen her.

She gazed up at him without a frown or a smile. Wonder plagued her features.

"You keep bringing... that up." She whispered at first, as if she was talking to herself. "But I have something I keep thinking about as well." She locked eyes with him, blue attacking vibrant green, and he felt himself intoxicated by her face. "Why me, anyways? Why did you go through all this trouble when you could have gotten someone else much easier? I want you to answer that if you want me to give you a response."

Deidara looked surprised for a moment, but made sure not to show her that she had overwhelmed him. Her voice had been so gentle and sweet, and her face had been so relaxed. He thought she looked like something out of a dirty magazine, in the section that showed models with striking faces. Unfortunately for him, he had no idea how to answer her question. Fortunately for him, there was a creak of a door opening behind him. Instead of answering, he turned around and slipped himself out of his reward.

He wanted surprised when Sasori came through the door; he had expected him to return for a piece of Shiina. However, he was surprised when Jessica came walking in after him, no chains or strings attached. She had a carefree smile on her face, as if she enjoyed being in the presence of the puppet user. But that couldn't be right, could it?

Deidara watched as Sasori approached the side of the bed that Shiina was closest to.

"What the hell... hmn?" He muttered as the redhead and his doll stopped near the bed.

Jessica, naked as usual, was looking at the floor, not daring to glance up. It appeared that she had learned her master's rules quickly. He wondered why she was here and what Sasori had in mind for her. At the back of his head, he hoped that Sasori would force Jessica onto a tied up Shiina, the short-haired blonde dominating his prize. He had images of the redhead's sex slave licking the brunette's pussy, making her moan and arch her back. Then, he would insert a double-ended dildo into both of the girls' pussies and have them fuck each others' brains out. He felt his dick throb even as his fantasies ceased.

"Have you broken her yet?" The puppeteer asked suddenly, faint curiosity in his voice. His auburn eyes traced the bed-bound girl's form, taking in her breasts, her skin, and her wet womanhood.

Before the blonde could reply, Shiina put in her two cents. The second she opened her rude mouth, Deidara knew shit would hit the fan.

"The only things that can be broken are bones, and even if you were to break them I would not obey." She snapped, forgetting her position and the throbbing in between her legs. Her rage was high. How _dare _anyone ask if _she_ was broken. "You're honestly-"

Deidara smacked his hand over her mouth. He gave her a stern look that told her to shut up unless she wanted to be punished. She scratched at his hand anyways, finding Deidara's idea of punishment trivial. The blonde, having about enough of her disobedience, leaned down to her ear. He licked the shell, and she could hear his heavy, aggravated breathing.

"I know someone that would love to beat the shit out of you and cut up your pretty little body." He hissed. "Shut the fuck up."

Shiina's face froze and she was unsure whether to be angry or alarmed. Her captor had just threatened her with torture and possible death for speaking her opinion; that wasn't something he would get away with. Her face twisted into a visage of rage, her eyes darting back and forth between the two men in the room. She gave up on swatting the bomber's hand away from her mouth, but she hadn't given up on hitting anywhere else. Balling her hand up into a tight fist, she smashed the explosive artist in the jaw as hard as she could.

He tumbled off of her and onto the floor, where he let out a low, dangerous growl. He had noticed her fist at the last second, far too late for him to stop her. The hit had stunned him, and he felt his cheek burn; she had left a bruise and a small scratch, but she would have _much _worse. He gritted his teeth, his body shaking in anger, and rose from the floor.

"You stupid little slut..." He snarled.

Shiina, deciding she wasn't going to fuck around, rolled off the opposite side of the bed and was prepared to run away. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, but she didn't want to stick around to find out. She was still naked and would escape naked, but she no longer cared who saw. All she cared about was getting away and finding help. She knew where the hideout was and she knew where the nearest village was; it was all a matter of skill and brain power now.

She glanced at the steaming Deidara and the stoic Sasori. It was only then did she realize someone else was in the room - someone very familiar. Her eyes widened and quivered in their sockets, a rush of emotion running to her head. Her heart ached and her mind cheered. The short blonde hair, the nakedness, the pleading eyes...

She didn't run. She didn't move. She merely looked at the young girl before her and identified her as one of her best friends - Jessi Tak. Tears came to the girl's eyes as she came to terms with everything that was happening. Her friend was alive. God yes, her friend was alive. She looked different, maybe even slightly underweight, but she wasn't dead. Shiina felt her emotions overtake her as she took a step toward the girl she had been searching for. Had it been months? It had felt like years.

Jessica stared back at her friend, her eyes just as wide and her lower lip quivering. She had spent the past few days badmouthing her long time friend, thinking they would never meet again. Yet here they were, face to face, body to body, wondering what the other was thinking. Jessica tried to push back her feelings for the girl, reinforcing her judgements by the fact that she had been in bed with Deidara. She reasoned that she could not love her like she used to; their friendship was gone. She told herself that she only needed her master.

Still, that little voice at the back of her head told her otherwise. It came through loud and clear this time.

_'That's your FRIEND, Jessica. That girl was trying to SAVE YOU.'_

Jessica placed her hands against her temples and fell to her knees. She rubbed the sides of her head, trying to get the voices to stop. They were screaming at her now, telling her things that she never again wished to believe.

_'THAT MAN DOES NOT LOVE YOU. SHIINA, JAYJAY, TAY, AND YOUR FAMILY LOVE YOU. OPEN YOUR EYES. OPEN YOUR EYES. OPEN YOUR-'_

She cried out in pain and bent over so her chin touched the wooden floor. It hurt as much as her heart. God, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was hyperventilating, an effect of the anxiety surrounding her. There was no either-or choice, but an all-or-nothing choice. She had to make a final decision between her friends and family and the man she thought she desired. If she made that choice, the voice would have no choice but to shut up. She had to understand what it was that she truly wanted.

_'I... I want... I want... I want him... But I... Shiina...? No... Yes...? Oh god... Master... Master, make it stop... Please...' _Her thoughts twisted and plagued her, giving her the worst headache she had ever felt.

Shiina took a few steps toward her and reached out to touch her. Before she could even try to make contact, Deidara's hand shot out and gripped her wrist tightly. Before the brunette could think of how to counter him, the blonde slammed her to the ground, snapping her wrist with ease. That was his lesson to her, and he dared to do much worse. He placed his foot on her chest and smirked as she wailed in agony. She was holding her wrist with clenched eyelids and teeth, praying that it was fixable. Oh, but if she wanted it fixed, she would have to beg. She was, after all, only a pet.

"I'll kill you... hmn!" The blonde grumbled, still fuming from the punch.

Jessica was snapped out of her world only when Sasori tapped her back lightly with his foot. She looked up; she was unaware of anything that had happened between her mental breakdown and the present. The puppet master's hand was extended down to help her up, but would she take it? Sasori didn't think she would. In fact, he didn't want her to. He wanted to prove once and for all that her obedience was just an act. He had seen the way she had acted when she had seen Shiina. There were feelings of affection and care in her eyes, feelings that shouldn't have been there. He watched as she suffered a breakdown with her conflicting feelings with a smug smirk.

Jessica cast a glance over the Shiina, who was on the ground moaning in pain. Deidara's firm foot was on top of her chest, preventing her from getting up. She gazed at her wrist and saw the bone, clearly snapped in two, poking through her flesh. She looked at her own thumb and felt a shudder creep up her back. There was something about the amputated limb that she wanted to remember, but couldn't. All she remembered was the pain of the fracture and the puppet user's handsome face. She wanted to crawl over and help Shiina, just out of pity, but she had made her final decision; there was no backing down.

She took her Master's hand and allowed him to help her up. There were bruises on her legs from the fall, and she flinched upon feeling her kneecaps creak. Once again, the redhead couldn't mask his shock. She had been subjected to her former friend in the grasp of his partner and had not said a word. She didn't even crawl to help her. Instead, she tucked herself out of sight behind him, waiting for him to leave. He turned to look at her and saw her expression: a mix of confusion and tranquility, as if she was aware of what she had to do but didn't know how to go about it. It was a fitting look for her.

He turned to look at Shiina again, a large smirk now on his visage. She had stopped trying to move and had settled for glaring up at Deidara with hate. Her wrist was still quivering on the floor, her other arm on her stomach. He agreed that she had a beautiful body but needed to work on her obedience. So far, Deidara had shown himself to be a cruel master, something she needed.

Sasori turned toward the exit and ushered for his doll to follow. Before he closed the door behind Jessica, he caught Deidara's vengeful eye.

"If you give her to Hidan, she will be more than beaten and cut." The toy master said. "She needs discipline and punishment from her master."

Upon closing the door, he heard something hard hitting flesh and the girl's shrill shriek. Deidara had to learn to do his job correctly.

* * *

**THE CELLS**

Wasting no time after Sasori had left, Neji called to his comrade several times. He had to know what he was up against, and what his captor was going to do to_ him_ next. Seeing as he didn't have much chakra or energy left, Neji doubted he would be able to activate his Byakugan. He was worn out yet curious, unable to rest. The cell offered no comfort and no warmth, and his heart would not let him rest without discovering JayJay's fate.

He spent many minutes calling to his friend, practically begging him to answer. When he received no response, he felt as though he had exhausted his option. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know of his fate, and he could find no way out of his cell. His last resort was at least attempting to use his Byakugan.

_'The worst that can happen is that it will fail.' _Neji tried to reason with himself, but he somehow couldn't believe that. If his Byakugan failed him, he would have absolutely no option but to rot away and think about horrible things in the dark; that wasn't at all good for his mental health.

He closed his eyes and harnessed stored strength. In his head, he prayed that it work.

In the other cell, JayJay was alive and awake. He had heard Neji calling to him, but couldn't answer. His vision was groggy and he felt like death was nearing. Little by little, he began to lose feeling in his body. Little by little, his breathing slowed. God, did he ever hope that Neji and Shiina escaped alive.

The darkness was great, but so was Neji's sight. He saw the boy hanging from chains in the other room. He noted that his face no longer looked human. There was flesh hanging off it, spilling blood and showing bruised and cracked bone. Some of his teeth were broken, and one of his ears had been ripped. He looked more like a decaying body than a living ninja. Neji saw that his body was beginning to shut down; he was giving up. He had never seemed like a weak boy, but then again, this wasn't an easy situation. Neji believed that JayJay had been trying to hold on until he had been met with the face of the madman. Now, he was nothing but skin and bones.

Before he could get too caught up on his comrade, Neji shifted his gaze to the door and what was beyond it. There were torches burning dully on the wall, his cell belonging to a set of many doors in a long hallway. He looked to the cell next to him and saw nothing but darkness; no life. He had expected Shiina, Jessica, or another prisoner to be there, and was disappointed with his result.

Behind him, there was nothing but earth. That was when he came to the conclusion that they were trapped underground somewhere. At the last second before his Byakugan died, he looked up to see if he could see the surface.

He couldn't. But that didn't stop his excitement. Even if it was just a little insight, he felt more closure. He knew about his surroundings in an intimate way, and had to tell JayJay. He believed that the dying boy would like to know before he passed.

Carefully, making sure he didn't yank his wrists too hard and strain them on the heavy weight, he leaned against the wall.

"JayJay." He spoke loudly, no longer concerned if the enemy could heard him. "Don't let go yet. I have something to tell you."

The doomed boy said nothing, but Neji had a feeling he was listening. He continued to speak.

"We're deep underground, in one of many rooms in a long hallway. There's no one in the cell next to me, so the enemy probably took your friends to another location in this hideout." He hesitated to say the next part. "If we can get out... If we can last just a little longer... We can save them ourselves. Sasori is bound to make a mistake at one point. When that time comes, we can defeat him." Neji couldn't tell if he could even believe what he was saying. "We have to keep gathering our strength. Remember, we are ninja of Konoha. We must be strong."

There was a long break of silence after Neji had finished talking. There was sweat on his forehead and a dry taste in his mouth, as if his body was trying to scold him for being so positive.

_'But what else can I be? As a Hyuuga, I can only be strong.'_

JayJay's dry-throated laughter made Neji stop in his tracks. His body jolted and his mind was alert. It had been a long time since he had heard anything _that _jolly escape the boy's mouth. It was so jolly, so sickeningly blissful, that it scared him. He had half the mind to tell him to shut up.

"You talk too much." JayJay's strained voice rang through the cells and down the hallway. Neji noticed that there were also approaching footsteps. "You talk too hopeful, Hyuuga."

Neji didn't smile. He didn't join in on the laughter. His heart felt as though someone had stepped on it.

"But I still hope you get out of here alive, man..." The boy continued. "I really mean that."

Neji was surprised he could still talk, the strain in his voice cracking his words and taking away his remaining life. He wanted to tell him to stop, but couldn't find his words. The footsteps were getting closer.

"I hope you find Jessica and Shiina." He said in a low tone. "I hope you find Guy and Lee, those idiots, and smack them."

Neji, for the first time in years, felt tears brim his eyes. His breathing was ragged and his heart was beating fast. His teeth were clenched and he was holding his hands in a desperate manner. He was praying.

_'Don't let him go. Not here. It's not his time.'_

The footsteps were near Neji's cell and JayJay chuckled again.

"And I really hope you beat the shit out of that fucker that kidnapped Jessica."

Neji held back the tears and nodded to himself. He felt as though he was listening to his teammate's will.

"Give him a punch in the face for me." JayJay was smiling, his mouth bleeding and his teeth shattered. "Kill him for killing me."

By the time Sasori opened JayJay's cell, his soul had passed. Neji felt like screaming.

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I'm going to apologize right now for neglecting this story for a week more than I wanted to. I didn't mean to, honest! I got busy with finals and felt like writing chapters for one of my other stories, "Ready or Not".**

**I'd love to know how you all felt about this chapter though, so please let me know! Your reviews give me joy, and some of you were even kind enough to give me some encouragement in PMs to carry on!**

**Yes, please review :)**

**Until next time! I promise I won't lag with an update.**


	17. Algorithm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**WARNING: **Disturbing and sexual content.

* * *

**THE CELLS**

Sasori stepped into JayJay's cold cell and smirked at the boy's dangling body. Some blood still flowed from his wounds but most of it had dried, giving his skin a crusty texture. His head was lowered, as if his neck had been broken and could provide no support. The skin peeling off his face gave him the appearence of a terribly graphic Halloween decoration. His body was painted with gashes and cracked bones, atrocious wounds inflicted by Sasori's repulsive mind. The only good part about the situation was that JayJay no longer had to suffer; he wouldn't feel anything anymore.

The redhead walked over to his specimen and pressed his living-dead fingers against his throat. He intentionally left his head slouched as he tried to search for the boy's pulse. Jessi, like the good doll she was, followed suit behind her malevolent master. She caught a glimpse of the body hanging in chains before her, but couldn't make out many features. The room was dark, like every other room in Sasori's dungeon; her eyes needed time to adjust. She stayed away from her master as he felt the body's pulse. She knew that he didn't like to be crowded when he was working.

Her thoughts roamed to her current life and glorious master, to her former friends and Shiina... particularly Shiina. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of the girl she had seen only moments ago. When her wrist had been snapped by the cruel and merciless Deidara, she had felt the drive to scramble to her aid. But why was that? What could she have done? It wasn't like she cared, either. Her master wouldn't condone her playing with someone so dirty and disobedient. She noted that Shiina's legs had been quivering and her thighs had been twitching. If those weren't things that described a filthy whore, then she had been taught incorrectly.

...Still, that silly voice in her head haunted her.

_'She came here for you...' _It said scornfully.

She shook her head and pretended not to hear it. The only thing that mattered to her was her master and whatever thoughts he wanted her to think; she would be happy in the end. Shiina hadn't come to save her. Shiina had come to spread her legs for an S-classed criminal; she had come for pleasure. She had probably even gone willingly with the blonde, just like the first time she spent the night with him. Jessi tried to force herself to believe these malicious thoughts.

_'She was captured trying t... s...ve.. y...ou...'_

But she shook her head. The voice died down to an incoherent whisper.

"Jessica," her master's voice startled her, "come here."

She did as she was told without hesitation. She had to show her master that she loved him and was ready to submit to him. He was watching her every move like the true genius he was, so she had to make sure she did things _perfectly_. She stepped next to him with a smile on her face, eager to please. Her eyes - curious little things - wandered up to the body's head. She could make out curly black hair and tanned skin from the dim light, but the person's face was a mystery. Still, something about him... something about him haunted her beyond belief. The hair on her arms rose and she suddenly felt very cold. Her brows furrowed and her eyes twitched.

Sasori looked to see that he had caught his doll's attention with the dangling body and smirked; things were going just as he had planned.

_'She's beginning to recognize him.' _he thought, _'This will be her ultimate test of obedience.'_

He grabbed the boy's hair and lifted his head up so that she could see all of him. He felt the air thicken and heard small whimpers. Without turning to see her reaction, he chuckled.

"He's dead..." he sighed, wearing a horrible grin, "...Oh well. There's still the Hyuuga."

Jessi fell to her knees with her head in her hands and screamed as loud as she could. The face, that goddamned face! The wounds he had were of the worst she had ever seen. The body had looked so gruesome, so familiar. It was only when Sasori lifted his head that she understood where her fear stemmed from. Her heart pounded. She doubled over, tightly clutching her stomach, and vomited near her dead friend's feet. She wondered what JayJay had been doing here and how he had been captured by Sasori. She wondered why he had gone after her and how he had ended up with so many dreadful wounds. That pesky voice screamed at her.

_'He died for you!'_

She shook her head and tried to will it away. This time, however, it didn't go away.

_'Shiina will die for you! They'll all die for you! You can't deny that they all came here for you!'_

Tears spilled down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. She couldn't let Sasori see her crying. If he saw her crying...

_'You're stupid to love him! He doesn't love you! He could never love you and you know that!'_

Her heart hurt and her head felt heavy. Her breathing was ragged and her lungs strained to take in air; she knew she was going to pass out if she couldn't calm down. She willed the booming voice to hush, but it only got louder.

_'HE'LL KILL YOU TOO! HE'LL KILL... YOU... TOO!"_

She fell to her side screaming, eyes closed in fear of seeing that awful dead face. Sasori stood above her with a face mixed with amusement and annoyance. Her constant crying and yelling was getting on his nerves, but the show she was putting on was priceless. He praised his good ideas and delivered a light kick to his precious slave's side. She sobbed harder and tried to roll away from him. The experience had gotten to her head and was slowly eating at her sanity. Soon, he knew, she would be nothing more than a submissive pile of flesh, ready to bend to his will without feeling or thinking anything; he adored this vision.

"Get up, girl," he said without a care, "I have work to do."

Oh yes; there was a_ lot_ of work to be done.

Neji had his ear pressed against the wall in the other room and gritted his teeth at Sasori's harsh tone. He quickly identified the sobbing girl as Jessica Tak and cursed the chains that bound him to one spot. The girl that had been missing for weeks on end was right next to him and he could do nothing but listen to her be brutally tortured. With a mighty tug, he yanked at the giant metal ball that held his wrists. It moved no more than an inch.

The tired Hyuuga shook as he listen to the insane puppet master kick the girl harder and harder, thinking she would be able to get up after seeing her long-time friend's ghastly cadaver. Sasori knew nothing about emotions, and if he did, then he didn't care for them. He was a selfish man, obtaining everything for his own sick pleasure. Neji vowed to kill him if he ever managed to escape alive.

"Don't you love your master, Jessica?" he kicked her harder, "Don't you want to please your master?"

Jessi tried to look up, tears still coming from her weary eyes, but found she couldn't look at him without feeling angry or sick. The love she thought she had was fading into hate, yet she still tried to hold onto her affection. She tried to reason that her master was a cruel but kind man that cared for her in his own way. She tried to tell herself that that he hadn't meant to kill and enslave her friends; he had done it so that she could be happy with him. Most of all, she tried to tell herself that she really didn't care about Shiina or JayJay.

_'They never understood me,' _she thought desperately, _'they never loved me like Master Sasori does!'_

She felt the redhead's hand grip her hair and yank her off of the ground. Before she even had the chance to calm herself down or look at his devilish face, he delivered a hard slap to her cheek. Her body was tossed to the side and she felt immense pain in one of her elbows. If it wasn't broken, she was sure it was dislocated, and she knew what that meant. That meant her master would perform body-altering surgery on her arm and continue his wicked transformation; she would lose another piece of her humanity. First her virginity, then her hair, then her thumb, and now...

She raised her hand and scooted away from him. It wasn't about loving or not loving him anymore; she was petrified of him.

"Oh god, please... Please, master... Please don't hurt me anymore... Oh, please... I'm s-sorry... Oh..." She sobbed, practically begging for her life.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so that her back was to him. He then moved his body so that he was against the wall and pulled down his pants. His erect manhood pressed against her ass, making her cry even harder. She didn't want him to take her here, in front of her best friend. What if he was still alive? What if he could see her? What would he think? She wanted to beg him to take her in another room; she would even let him.

Jessi continued to whine hysterically. The barrier she had mentally prepared to protect her mind was dissipating with haste. If he took her in front of JayJay, she would break for good. She would become a different person. Her life as Jessica Tak would no longer exist. For the rest of her dreadful days, she would be known as a sex slave, good for nothing but bending over and taking it hard from her master. She moved her body back and forth as best as she could in his hard grip.

Sasori slid to the ground, making Jessi fall with him; he hoped she had the strength for a ride. Even if she didn't, he grinned, he still had his chakra stringss. He made her hover above his dick before entering, pressing his cool lips against the shell of her ear tauntingly.

"Ride me, girl," he licked her lobe, "scream for me."

He sunk himself into her pussy just like he'd done many times before. She screamed, the tip of his manhood pushing against her the back of her. She tried to get off of him, but he held her there. He would make sure that she obeyed; she _would_ ride him, even if he had to force her. One of his hands squeezed her breast and twisted her nipple. Her body reacted by tightening around his shaft, making him groan. His other hand moved to her clit, making sure she was slick enough for his dick to move in and out smoothly.

Jessi knew what he was doing. He was trying to make her give into his touches; he was trying to make her feel like a whore in front of her friend. Worst of all, she knew he was confident about getting her to give in and move on her own, and for a split second... she thought she would.

_'Don't give into him!' _the voice screamed, _'You can't let him have his way!'_

She was beginning to see the light; the logical reasoning behind everything. She was beginning to understand. Sasori was a cruel man - a good explanation for why he had turned into a criminal - but he surely didn't... He didn't love her, did he? She decided that he could love her in a twisted way; a only way he understood. If that was the case, then he would never let her leave him. He didn't care about her desires; all he cared about was making her yearn for him - making her his. It scared her to think of how insane he was on the inside.

His human-like lips brushed against the back of her neck, sending chills down her spine. His transformation from puppet to human, she felt, was almost complete. What would happen then? Would he change? Would he love her the right way? She didn't think so. She thought he would remain an angry, impatient man for eternity, caring only for himself. Just because his body changed didn't mean his mind would.

_'Is that the kind of person you want to be with?' _the voice asked, _'He's beaten and raped you, what makes you think he won't kill you later on?'_

Jessi replied with the only answer she could think of... and believe. She shivered against him and lowered her head. Tears drizzled down her cheeks and she shook her head, as if in disbelief.

"...because he loves me." she whispered.

Sasori's eyes narrowed as he dug his nails into her hips.

* * *

**IN A ROOM**

Shiina's back hit the wall. There was fear on her face, her eyes wide and her body expecting more pain. Her fractured wrist felt heavy and achy, along with the rest of her body. Deidara had kicked her hard in the side after Jessi left. He had also grabbed her by the hair and gave her a pretty red mark on her both her cheeks. Dropping her to her knees, she backed up to escape the horrid madman, forgetting walls existed. Upon feeling her back prop against the far wall, she panicked and began to shake. He closed his eyes for a few long moments, thinking of what he would do to her. She could only sit in one place and try not to scream as ghastly thoughts came to mind. The man before her wasn't the same man she had befriended in Iwa. He was more aggressive and vengeful, more of an S-classed ninja.

Deidara started towards her, his face revealing his remaining anger. Beating and injuring her hadn't been enough to quell the humiliation he had faced, being punched in front of his partner and artistic rival. While Sasori's doll had been obedient and loving to her master, his prize had been the opposite; her unwillingness to obey made his blood boil. The unwillingness was something he thought he'd broken after having her under him - he'd thought for sure she would know her place after that.

But now...

"Get up... hmn." he commanded. There was nothing jolly about his face _or_ the bruise under his visible eye.

Shiina could not obey his demand. Her legs felt like jelly and she was in far too much pain. The best she could do was crawl, but he wouldn't allow that. He didn't _want_ that. He wanted her to do exactly as he said without arguing. She bit her fiery tongue and swallowed her pride. She knew he would hit her again and again until his anger cooled or she stood on her own. She understood what he wanted - an obedient toy - and if that's what it took to keep her alive and semi-well... she would act. She would act until she could find a way to escape - however long that took. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to die in such a sad, torturous place. It would hurt to act like she cared about her 'master', but it would hurt even more to die.

She changed her facial expression so that her eyes displayed innocence and fear; she had to make sure she looked like she 'knew her place' in order to fool the bomber. It almost hurt her to look and act so submissive; she never thought she would have to resort to kneeling at a man's feet in order to survive.

"D-Dei..." she spoke in a meek tone, "...I-I'm sorry to displease you, but... I ca-can't move..."

Deidara knelt in front of her and gripped her chin tightly. He watched her eyes and inspected the rest of her face. It was almost as if he was searching for something, like a shred of truth or the chance of a lie. She was still shaking, adding to her fabricated look. She only hoped Deidara would buy the act.

"Whose fault is that, bitch?" he growled, eye narrowing.

She looked away from his piercing blue eye and tried to look sorry and upset. She knew that he wanted her to admit her faults and give him an apology.

"I-It's mine... I shouldn't h-have hit you..." she swallowed hard, "...I'm s-s-sorry, m-master..."

The blonde looked to be in complete shock, but there was still that faint look of disbelief on his face; he didn't want to trust her just yet. Then again, he supposed the beating could have made her frightened and compliant. That _was_ what he had wanted, after all. Still, he had to sure somehow...

"You know what you could do to make it all better... hmn?" She looked at him in question. He smirked. If she truly had been broken, she wouldn't deny her master's wish. "Suck me off."

_'I've got her... hmn!'_

Before Shiina could even begin to process such a degrading act, the room began to violently shake. Pieces of dirt rained on them, and Shiina thought for sure that they were going to be caved in. _'It's an earthquake,' _she cried inwardly, _'we're dead!' _Deidara was nothing short of panicked, thinking Sasori had not supported the rooms of his dungeon well enough to withstand such shaking. Sure, he knew earth-style techniques, but he didn't want to chance dying in such a degrading way with a petty female. Would he be able to save her and himself? He thought so, but was he sure?

Shiina's eyes widened when she felt many chakra signatures nearby, as if more people had been brought into the dungeon. She looked at Deidara and knew he felt the same thing; there were people coming into their domain and he didn't have a clue who they were. Could they be here to rescue Jessi? Could they be more Akatsuki members? Shiina didn't know what to make of anything. The shaking was beginning to calm, however, and Deidara was beginning to understand what was going on. The shaking had_ not_ been from an earthquake; it had been man-made, possibly by people that knew how to work with explosive material.

_'They may know how to blow shit up, but they don't have a clue about art... hmn!'_

He looked at his captive and seemed to study her face. He looked like he was trying to develop some sort of algorithm for what they both knew was going to happen. It didn't take him long to flash her a sadistic grin that she didn't fancy at all. He took her uninjured wrist and drew her to her feet. She nearly fell to her knees due to shock and weakness, but he caught her just in time. He pressed her back against his chest and held her there so that she could not escape. He placed his hand into his pouch and withdrew some clay. Instead of his mouthed hands taking a bite of it, however, he held it up to his face.

Shiina's eyes were wide with realization as she heard voices in the long hall. She looked up at her former friend with true fear, understanding what he was going to do. He squeezed her breast tightly and chuckled.

"You better hope that they care enough about your life to get you away from me, sweetheart," he grinned wildly, "because I'm going to blow all of you to hell... hmn!"

* * *

**Authoresses' Note**

**I'd like to apologize for taking so long to update. I didn't want to give you guys a half-assed chapter and I couldn't think of a decent way to end this one for weeks. I hope you'll enjoy it, at least... Thanks for being patient.**

**I'm getting ready to finish this story off, so watch out! I promise, there will be action in the next chapter.**

**Please review :)**


End file.
